Dumbledore's Royal Screw Up
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: What would you get if you had the Boy-who-lived as a father, a vampire princess as a mother, and the child of a Malfoy as a son? Total and utter chaos! Look out Wizarding world! Dumbles and Weasley bashing! Powerful, Grey, Prince Harry. NOW ADOPTED BY MICHAEL CAO
1. Chapter 1

A Family Like No Other

Chapter 1: Choices

Harry could think of no reason that justified what he was doing right now. I mean honestly, sneaking out of Private Drive, after getting Mundungus drunk of all things, just to go meet Malfoy? I mean sure he wasn't an exactly enemy with the bloke, but they couldn't call themselves best mates either. Maybe it was because Sirius had just died and the risk of exposure was just what Harry needed to clear his mind off things? Or maybe it was because he had finally wised up to Dumbledore's incessant meddling and wanted to stage a little rebellion of his own? Or even more possible because doing so would be the perfect inside revenge on Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, his so called "best friends."

It was times like these when he really wondered why he didn't just join the Dark Side. Oh yeah, Tommy boy was still out for his blood. Lovely really, how much Fate loved to screw with him. Unfortunately an inner Slytherin like him could only take so much annoyance before he snaps and tries to kill someone.

Without looking either way, Harry continued his brisk walk to the corner of Magnolia Street, fortunately far away from the prying eyes of nosy neighbors. In a smooth move that radiated years of honed dueling instincts, he drew out his holly and phoenix wand and cast a complicated glamour on him and then transfigured his clothes into proper Muggle attire instead of the ratty clothes his _dear_ uncle gave him. A minute later he removed the Invisibility Cloak and stashed it inside the pocket of his jeans, silently making a note to thank Draco for teaching him the glamour charms later.

Now any Muggles who saw him would only see a tall, slender man with sharp facial features, straight eyebrows slanted in a challenging stroke, and sky blue eyes with only a hint of mischievousness hidden in its depths. He was no longer tall, gangly Harry Potter with the famous (or infamous depending on how you looked at it) lightning bolt scar. He was Daniel Radcliffe, a budding Muggleborn wizard who was also an actor recently visiting his home country after a year in the States filming adventure movies.

After giving himself a small approving smile for the successful charm, he turned and Apparated straight to Diagon Alley, immediately feeling his body relax as the magic in the streets tingled with his core. He loved this feeling, this_attunement_ he had recently had with the excess magic around him. He felt more alive then ever now, instinctively knowing that this was where he belonged.

He was Harry James Potter-Black, scion of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. And most likely a few others, but he wouldn't know because he had forgotten to take a magical lineage test the last time he was here. He would have to remind Griphook about that as soon as possible. With a small grin on his features, he strolled down Diagon Alley to the large marble building down the street, feeling thrilled as he saw the Order members, none of whom who knew that he wasn't who he seemed. Not one of them could see through disguises after all. Well except for Mad-Eye Moody but his paranoia of crowds made him avoid places like Diagon Alley as though it housed a deadly, incurable plague.

His Muggle jeans and T-shirt did earn him a few curious glances, but no one bothered to stop and chat. In fact the mood seemed grim and rushed as people hurried to finish their shopping, the threat of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord hanging above them. But he didn't let this spoil his good mood although he did feel the urge to at least roll his eyes. For the love of Merlin, these people couldn't even say the bastard's _name_and yet they expected a sixteen-year-old boy to rid them of their worries? The same sixteen-year-old boy that they had virtually spent the last year ridiculing and calling a liar?

Well they can bloody well go and screw themselves if they thought their shining Savior would just fly out of no where and save them from this hell. They dug the hole themselves; they could fix it _without_ his help. Besides he had always been a Slytherin to the core and what self-respecting Slytherin would ever sacrifice himself for the Greater Good was beyond his level of knowledge.

So with a cheerful tune he casually walked up the marble steps to the Gringotts bank, the goblins at the doors stepping aside immediately as they saw through the glamour and found one of their best and more importantly, wealthiest clients below. At least there was one similarity between Muggles and the Wizarding world that Lord- I- Think- Too- Much –Of -Myself couldn't disagree on. After all the Golden Rule was indisputable. The people with the gold rule.

He found that funny for some reason, one of the many things that all humans had in common, an inner greed for wealth or power or fame. But he controlled himself as walked up to the nearest goblin teller, casually looking around to check whether or not anybody noticed he was actually Harry Potter.

"Good afternoon," Harry said cheerfully to the goblin, "May I please have a meeting with the goblin teller Griphook?" The young goblin, Goldfang, from his name tag looked slightly surprised that a man would know the name of a goblin much less be polite to them before looking closely at the glamour and widening his eyes when he recognized Harry Potter staring back at him. The face of one of the most famous and powerful wizards in the British Isles if not the world seemed to get him out of his stunned reverie and quickly to action.

"Yes sir," Goldfang said politely, "Shall I lead you to Griphook's office?"

"No thank you," Harry replied absently, checking one of Dudley's old watches that he had "borrowed" to see what time it was. "I know the way there, myself. Thank you for your help though. May your gold run deep and your enemies die at your sword."

"And to you as well," Goldfang replied, smiling at the novelty of actually speaking to a polite wizard. Usually they just demanded their gold and walked away, treating goblins like they were servants beneath their notice. And honestly,_they_ were supposed to be known as the barbaric race. But the wizards had tuned that to perfection.

Harry nodded absently and walked into Griphook's office, one of the largest in Gringotts, to signify that he was one of the managers of an important pureblood estate or in his case, two pureblood estates. The office was tastefully furnished, with expensive furniture made of a dark oak and several bejeweled daggers hanging on the wall. Harry paused to admire one, a bit longer than the others and dotted with emerald leaves at the hilt and a gleaming silver blade. A few minutes later though he heard the office door opening and turned around to see Griphook step in to the office.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said warmly, coming up to the desk, and respectfully bowing to the young man, whom Harry returned, "It has been a while since I last saw you. How is the meddling old coot anyway? And the bookworm and her ginger haired boyfriend are fine as well, I presume? Oh, and how is the little she weasel?"

"They're fine Griphook," Harry replied, smirking. Griphook was a good friend of his as well as an excellent banker. The fact that he hated Dumbledore and thought Weasley and Granger were idiots also got him a few extra points in his book, as far as Harry was concerned. Ever since the goblins discovered how the headmaster was so kindly stealing Harry's money as "payment" for being his illegal magical guardian as well as illegitimately leaving Harry with the Dursley's each summer, although it specifically prohibited it not to in his parents will made them much more wary of the benevolent, grandfatherly headmaster.

He was actually the first goblin Harry had ever met, and the one who discovered how Dumbledore was disregarding his parent's will and disrupting his finances. The goblin wasn't happy with that of course but his rage couldn't compare to Harry's when Griphook told him. Hidden safely behind several magical shields and protection runes of course. I mean, Griphook was his friend but he wasn't stupid. Harry's magic had a tendency to… overreact when he was angry. And Griphook liked his head just where it was, thank you.

"You're still staying with the Dursley's though?" Griphook asked, concerned.

"_Headmaster_ Dumbledore," Harry spit out, sneering at the title, "believed that I would be safest with my aunt and uncle for the summer, behind the blood wards."

"After Sirius's death?" Griphook exclaimed, furious, "Is the man insane! The Dark Lord already merged with your blood. He could lead the Death eaters to your front doorstep in seconds! And there would be nothing you could do!"

"I know," Harry said simply, "But only until Sirius's will reading. That's when I'll reveal that Sirius already made me Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black before he died. And that I've already accepted the title of Lord Potter as well. Then I could move against Dumbledore's manipulations and demand back all the money that was rightfully mine before he stole it from me."

"Excellent," Griphook grinned deviously, showing all of his teeth in a victorious snarl, "I suppose that you would like to terminate the wedding contract between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy then as well and bring your cousin Draco under House Black's safety? And terminate the marriage contract between you and the she weasel?"

Harry nodded once much to Griphook's glee. When he had learned about the marriage contract between his friend and a Ms. Ginerva Weasley, he almost lost it. Of all the things that Dumbledore had done to Harry, the illegal marriage contract was just going too far. His idea on how to fix this mess was to go capture the she weasel and kill her after long days of slow, painful torture. But Harry had wanted to take them by surprise and make the pain last longer through stopping the contract and threatening the girl. Now that he had waited and seen the genius of the plan, he was happy to have listened to Harry's advice at the beginning. This was going to be so much fun.

"You my friend," Griphook said happily, "Are evil. Pure, pure evil."

Harry shrugged casually and replied, "I blame Draco. He's the bad influence."

"I beg your pardon," an indignant, aristocratic voice said from the door as the tall Slytherin Ice Prince walked in, "I'm never a bad influence to anyone."

"Who do you think you're kidding Drake?" Harry asked, grinning at the childish pout on the blond teen face. A detached part of him wondered how he came to start calling Draco Malfoy, Drake of all things. How they had managed to become friends. Maybe it had happened after the end of fourth year when he had realized the truth and apologized to Draco? Or maybe it had happened when Draco accepted his apology and admitted that he would never have followed Voldemort because he, and these were his real words, "would never bow down to a filthy monster that willingly turned himself into a disgusting piece of living corpse."

But either way, it did happen and Harry was glad for it. Draco had long since gotten rid of his childish Lucius Malfoy persona and was an intelligent, witty person, just like his mother had been. True, sometimes he did become a bit of an idiot when he fell to old teachings, but for the most part, Draco was a true friend and a great cousin. His mother, Narcissa, had also contacted him, with a plea to end her marriage contract to Lucius, something that Sirius had tried to do for his favorite cousin but could not because he was on the run. Harry had immediately agreed of course and asked if she could wait one more month until Lucius's will reading, when he would destroy it. Narcissa was more than happy to comply, and Harry found himself getting to better know his clever, amusing aunt through secret letters that Draco would send.

"No one," Draco retorted, with his nose in the air, "I'm the most attractive, intelligent, athletic, charming, perfect role model that anyone could possibly have."

"I can't believe you managed to say that with a straight face," Harry said, and laughed while Draco smirked at him, "Why did you call me here, anyway?" At that, Draco quickly sobered and looked at him with deadly serious eyes.

"I need your help," Draco said quietly, "See… I wasn't an only child."

"You mean you had siblings?" Harry asked shocked, as he sat down in one of the leather armchairs and waved for Draco to sit next to him.

"No you idiot, I mean my mother had monkeys," Draco replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his cousin's stupidity, "Yes, I had a sibling. She was a couple of years older than me, one of my father's bastard children before he married my mum so we were only half-siblings. But my mother loved her and when she ran away from home and was disinherited from the family for marrying a Muggleborn, my mother still kept contact with her. But she and her husband died a few months ago, in one of the Dark Lords random Muggleborn attacks. They had a child; a little boy whose five years old, and I need you to adopt him. My mother can't, Lucius would never let her and I'm not of age to do so. I can't let him go to an orphanage though."

"But I'm not of age either," Harry pointed out, looking at his cousin thoughtfully.

"No, but you _are_ a Lord," Draco interjected, "It's perfectly legal for you to adopt him. And besides your _Harry Potter_, no one would disagree because of your age. Or well, not to your face anyway."

"That's true," Harry admitted quietly, "But do you really think I can handle having a kid. I'm only turning sixteen in a month. I haven't even had a serious girlfriend yet. Not to mention I know next to nothing about kids."

"What do you mean, you haven't had a serious girlfriend yet?" Draco demanded, "What about Chang? And the she weasel?"

"Cho and I never actually dated," Harry, confessed, "It was just one random trip together to Hogsmeade. She basically just went out with me to know more about Cedric's death. She's still really in love with him. As for Ginny, we've never dated once."

"Really?" Draco asked, skeptically, "Then why did she tell everyone that you two were engaged to be married after you left school?"

"What?" Harry choked out, horrified, "Of course we're not getting married. She looks like my mum, for Merlin's sake! I mean, I loved Lilly Potter but snogging her exact look alike would just be too creepy for words. Besides Ginny's not in love with me. She's in love with the precious Boy- Who- Lived. Believe me, I've been in her room, she even has a pair of underpants with my face on it!"

"Your face on her underpants," Draco repeated, shocked before he suddenly burst into laughter, "Oh, that's priceless! I wonder what she weasel will do when she learns that you're not going to become her fiancé."

"You can see for yourself," Harry informed him, with a grin, "I plan on telling her during Sirius's will reading. You'll attend of course."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Draco said with obvious relish, "I'll have to buy a pensive as soon as possible so I can see the memory over and over again. I'm actually relieved that you're not madly in love with the she weasel. It'll make my task considerably easier."

"Your task?" Harry asked, confusion momentarily covering his face before it brightened with understanding, "Oh, the one where you want me to adopt your nephew. Actually I think I will do that. I've gone trough the same problems when I was an orphan and I would hate for others to suffer with that."

"I'm glad to hear that," Draco said, with a smile, "But that's not all I have to do. My nephew, his name is Damien, will arrive in an hour but first I have to know something. Have you ever taken a trait-revealing test?"

"No," Harry answered puzzled, "But I was going to take a lineage test and evaluate over my finances today. Perhaps I can take a trait-revealing test as well. Will that be possible Griphook?" The goblin, which had until then been sitting quietly at the desk and listening to the two wizards conversation with a solicitous look on his face, quickly got up when he saw that he had been asked a question.

"That would be no problem," Griphook answered, "We might as well get all of the work done today. And you can accept Lordship over your titles now if you prefer and then reveal your inheritance at the will reading. Will that be acceptable?"

"It would be perfect actually," Harry, replied, "Thanks Griphook."

"No thanks are needed," the goblin replied, waving his hand in a casual motion as two pieces of parchment, a long onyx dagger, and a small basin inscribed with goblin runes floated lazily to his desk, "As the financial manager of the Potter and Black estates, a very coveted job among the goblins you know, it is my duty to make sure every single one of your Gringotts business goes according to perfection. Now will you please hold out your palm so I can cut it? A few drops of blood are only needed."

Harry nodded and held out his hand warily. He still wasn't very fond of blood rituals since Voldemort's use of them during his fourth year, but he did understand the necessity of using them to get quick and accurate results. True to the goblin's words, Griphook only made a small shallow cut along the inside of his palm, allowing the blood to drip into the basin where it magically expanded to become much larger amounts of the liquid. The runes glowed briefly as the blood swirled in the basin before it suddenly stopped and the liquid turned pale silver, much like the wisps of memory used in a penseive. With a delicate precision, Griphook picked up one of the parchments and placed it on top of the liquid, intoning a couple of chants in what sounded like Greek or maybe Ancient Egyptian. A minute later the paper glowed bright blue and Griphook picked it up, and then performed the same procedure to the other piece of paper.

When both rituals had been done, the pale silver liquid in the basin suddenly disappeared with a small flash and Griphook picked up one of the papers to read it. A minute later, the goblin's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, making a stunning impression of Harry's house elf friend, Dobby. If it weren't for the goblins strict nature in not showing their emotions often, Harry was sure Griphook's jaw would be hanging open now. As it was, the goblin still looked stunned.

"This is your lineage paper then," Griphook said calmly, when he finally regained control of himself, and handed the completely dry parchment to Harry. He looked at it curiously, Draco peeking over his shoulder to see the paper, so he felt it when the Malfoy heir's jaw suddenly fell on Harry's shoulder. But he couldn't blame him. The paper was shocking to say the least.

**Harry James Potter "Pureblood"**

**Son of James Charles Potter "Pureblood" (deceased)**

**And Lilly Maria Potter nee Evans/ Desamond "Halfblood"(deceased)**

**Adopted son of Sirius Orion Black "Pureblood" (deceased)**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**

**Scion to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Desamond**

**Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin**

**Scion to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw**

**Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor**

"Holy shit," Draco breathed, looking at the slip of paper in Harry's hand with awe, "You really are the heir of Slytherin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was a secret," Harry said, dryly, "So secret in fact that I didn't even know." He was still too in shock to do anything but make weak jokes about it. He had known he was heir of the Potter and Black Houses of course, and he had even suspected that the Potter's were distant relations of Gryffindor but this was utterly ridiculous!

"What does it mean that my mother is a halfblood?" Harry asked, looking up from the paper and shaking himself of his shock, "I thought she was supposed to be a Muggleborn. And what's the house of Desmond?"

"The house of Desmond," Draco answered, back to his usually smug, arrogant self, "Was a pureblood family whose line was thought to have died out during the War with Grindelwald. Now we know of course that it had just hidden itself in the Muggle world instead. Your mother was probably one of its last descendants and she was most likely adopted by the Evans family. From everything you told me about your aunt, they don't exactly seem to be like sisters, do they?"

"No," Harry replied, distracted by the prospect that the Dursley's really weren't his family, "But that means I've been going to the Dursleys each summer for nothing! The stupid blood ward can't do anything because Aunt Petunia was never even my Aunt!" He sounded furious, and it was righteous fury too. He shouldn't have had to suffer all that verbal abuse, neglect, and complete malnutrition for absolutely nothing! Draco made a mental note to give the Dursleys a little "visit" later in the summer. They should learn just why it isn't smart to hurt the Head of House Black and therefore his cousin.

'That is surprising news," Griphook said, "And Dumbledore probably knew it too. There's no way that the head of the Light wouldn't learn about information like this. It's another thing we could use against him later. As for all of these houses, you could most likely claim them all now and gain considerable power among the Wizegamont. Each Pureblood house receives two votes and with these seats, you'll get about twelve votes. It takes only fifteen to pass a new law you know."

"He's right," Draco, said thoughtfully, "You will have a lot of power. And from my knowledge if you accept, the um… offer, you'll be the most powerful wizard, politically anyway, in the British Isles, if not the whole world. Not to mention that this new information also reveals that you're a pureblood."

"What offer?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with interest as he dismissed the pureblood part. Figures that Draco would be satisfied by something like that. He may had relaxed on his views of exterminating all of Muggle kind, a rather impossible idea considering the mass destruction weapons the Muggles were so fond of, but he was still a pureblood to the core and this was no exception.

"What are you trying to keep from me, Drake?" Harry asked quietly. Griphook too, looked inquisitive with this new development.

"That will be a bit difficult to explain," Draco answered, "I think it would be best to read the trait-revealing test first and then I can explain." Harry looked a bit unsatisfied with his cousin's elusive answer but decided to humor him instead and held out his hand for the piece of paper for Griphook to hand to him. Suffice to say, the results were a bit of a shock. Even more so than the lineage test perhaps.

**Harry James Potter's Traits**

**Parsletongue (Partially blocked)**

**Magical Core (80% Percent Blocked)**

**Wandless Magic (Blocked)**

**Natural Occlumency Barriers (Blocked)**

**Natural Legilimency (Partially Blocked)**

**Animagus Form (Blocked)**

**Animal Empathy (Partially Blocked)**

**Mate Connection (Blocked)**

**Scar Connection (Unblocked)**

Draco whistled when he read the list, which Harry wordlessly passed to him.

"Wow Harry," Draco observed, shaking his head at his cousin's expression, which resembled something between disbelief and moaning, "You never do anything by half do you? Your natural Legilimency is only partially blocked though so have you ever managed to look into anyone's head?"

"Only on Snape once, in fifth year," Harry said, "I was just really angry and it happened, you know? I got through several of his memories before he threw me out."

"You managed to go through Snape's head?" Draco repeated, in shocked disbelief, "He's one of the best Occlumens in the world! You must be seriously powerful to accomplish that. Then again, you did manage to conjure a Patronus in your third year and you're the most powerful wizard in our year and most likely seventh year too. And that's with four fifths of your magic blocked. No wonder you managed to survive the dark Lord's killing curse. You're practically invincible!"

"I suppose," Harry said frowning as he suddenly realized something, "But who blocked my magic? If I had those Occlumency barriers I could have known that Voldemort had set a trap. I could have saved Sirius from falling into the veil!" Griphook exchanged nervous glances with Draco. Harry was furious… and his magic had a tendency to react when he became furious.

"Er… Harry," Griphook began cautiously, "I know you won't like this but… the magical signature on the blocks belong to Albus Dumbledore."

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Harry's magical aura became visible, a dark swirling vortex of emerald green and cerulean blue with small hints of a reddish black hue, that radiated anger and sorrow. Then a nonexistent wind appeared in the room, churning into a miniature tornado that made Draco duck under his seat, a good move because several of the enchanted daggers in the wall suddenly got the ability to fly and were rocketing across the room, narrowly missing the tip of Draco's platinum blonde hair and striking against the wall. Griphook frantically jumped to the left as a tasteful lamp on his desktop exploded with a flurry of wood and shards of glass

Harry himself was in the center of it all, his aura scorching the ground below him as though it were burned with hellish flames, and his emerald eyes completely dark, the irises a midnight black shade that emitted feelings of rage and evil. The glamour that was still on him had cracked, showing a tall, slender teen with jet-black hair and emerald eyes that had darkened with righteous fury and barley restrained power like a fallen Angel of Heaven. Or a newly born Angel of Death. Draco had never been so terrified in his life.

"Harry," he shouted, gripping the desk in the side of the room desperately, "You have to control yourself! You're destroying everything!" But the words fell on deaf ears and Harry's power just continued to rage through. When the frantic blonde teen had looked up though, he saw a slender figure at the doorway that nearly made him weep in relief. Thank Merlin she was here, now Harry could finally be calmed.


	2. Serena and Damien

A Family Like No Other

Chapter 2: Serena and Damien

The stranger didn't move for a minute, she just stared at the angry teen, oblivious to the people around him in his fury, with an odd expression of fascination and wonder. Then in a move that Draco was sure, was the most stupid thing she could have possibly done, the stranger walked straight into the fray, toward Harry with a look of undisguised wonder still on her face. Draco was just about to call out a warning when he realized that strangely, the power didn't seem to hurt her at all, in fact the magic seemed to move apart so she could walk up to his cousin.

A minute later her palm was gently laid on his hand and Harry's magic suddenly disappeared, leaving the teen exhausted and sagging against her. Harry looked up; feeling an odd sense of warmth and, well there was no way to describe it but _love,_ sweeping through him when she touched him. The stranger was beautiful, that was the first thing Harry's mind registered before he felt a blush suffuse his cheeks. He tried to get up, but the girl prevented him from moving and he was too tired to fight against her surprisingly strong grip. He did want to lie down though, something that the girl quickly helped him do, as if she knew what he wanted although she didn't seem happy about it.

When he had sat down he looked at her, noting the details in his mind in case he needed them later. She was pretty no doubt about that, with soft golden hair although it wasn't the platinum blonde that Draco had, it was more of a candlelight light honey color. She was slender, with pale skin and long limbs, and exuded a fragile aura although remembering her grip; she must have been very strong. Or maybe he was just fatigued. Her eyes were what really caught his attention though, they were a warm lilac color that Harry doubted he had ever seen before and they were secured on him with a look of wonder in their depths. He wanted to ask her why she was looking at him like that.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked instead, turning to see Draco helping Griphook get up from the wreckage around them, to avoid looking at the girl's odd eyes instead. He felt a vague sense of guilt as he saw the amount of destruction around them, caused by his volatile magic no less. He had to learn to keep a tighter reign on his emotions or next time it would be even worse.

"I've seen better days," Draco replied, his white teeth flashing for a smile, "But I am alive. Thanks for the help in calming Harry, Serena. Where's Damien by the way?" Harry heard his cousin speak with interest, turning his eyes toward the blonde girl sitting casually across from him in one of the oak chairs that had managed to avoid destruction.

"So you must be Serena?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the stranger.

"I am," Serena answered with a smile, "And Damien is just outside. I can go get him now if you like." At Draco's nod, she quickly stood up and walked out the door, leaving a curious Griphook and Harry and a nervous Draco behind.

"Okay Draco," Harry asked, "Who is she? And how did she calm my magic? And why the bloody hell do you look like you'd rather be anywhere but here, right now?"

"Well, funny story actually," Draco stalled, "Um… do you remember what it said on the trait-revealing test? It mentioned that you had a 'mate connection', one that Dumbledore most likely blocked so you wouldn't get visions of your chosen mate."

"My chosen mate?" Harry replied, "Care to explain just what that means?"

"Maybe I should do that," Griphook interrupted, giving the grateful Draco a small nod, "You see, the Wizarding world has a lot of magical blood flowing through its veins because wizards have so often mated with magical creatures. Every magical creature, whether born or made or inherited, comes into its power at age fifteen. When they come to the power, they start getting signs of their chosen mate. Chosen by magic, that is. Now, not everyone can find his or her mate. But most do and through different ways. The Werewolves do so by scenting out their mate, the Veela do so my being attracted to their mate's presence and finding that there mate is immune to their charm. The Vampires establish a mental connection to their mate and start having dreams of them. It goes two ways for vampires. When a vampire comes into his or her power, than the person destined to be his or her mate also begins to get visions. Dumbledore blocked your visions though so you would never be able to dream about Serena."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, paling, "So Serena is my mate? And she's a _vampire_?"

"Yes," Draco answered quickly, "But that doesn't mean she's evil or anything. Actually you'll never find anyone more loving or protective or loyal to you in your entire life. In most cases vampires are even more protective of their mate than a Veela."

"So what would happen if I don't mate with her?" Harry asked frowning.

"Then I would die," a voice answered from the doorway and Harry turned to see Serena standing against the frame, staring at him. A small boy with the same platinum blonde hair and pointed chin as Draco stood a little behind her, peering out at him with the trademark Malfoy gray eyes.

"The I have to mate with you then," Harry said, scowling, unhappy at the prospect of being forced into a marriage.

"What's wrong with mating with me?" Serena demanded, walking into the room.

"Nothing," Harry answered truthfully, "But to be honest I barley know you. And my entire life as been decided by others. I just want to make my own decision for once."

"I'm sorry," Serena, said, sympathetically, "I'm being too harsh. It's just that I've waited so long to meet you… you have no idea what it's like dreaming about your haunted emerald eyes every single night and being unable to do anything about it. I wanted so badly to make a good impression on you. And now that I've finally met you it's like you're just automatically disregarding me. I guess I'm just stressed. It's not most days you find out that you're the destined mate of the Boy- Who- Lived."

"I have to apologize for that," Harry replied, wincing, "I didn't think about how this would affect you. And being with me would just make everything harder because of the Chosen One rubbish. But why didn't you just visit me at Hogwarts?"

"I didn't know it was you at first," Serena admitted, "My dreams weren't very clear. I just kept imagining hauntingly beautiful emerald green eyes and then it just went blank. Draco and Narcissa have been family friends since almost forever I guess. He's like a brother to me, and when I mentioned my dreams, he immediately thought of you. But then I couldn't contact you because Dumbledore didn't want us to meet and he had placed you under guard all the time."

"Yeah," Harry agreed wryly, "Dumbledore's got an obsession with keeping his precious weapon of the light under lock and key."

"That's why I asked you to come here," Draco said, turning to Harry, "I wanted you to meet Serena and try to adopt Damien."

"He's going to adopt me?" the small, seven year old boy asked, pointing toward Harry with a look of alarm. Damien's small chin quivered and despite how mature he was trying to sound, Harry could immediately see how afraid he was. He was just like Harry was at that age, trying to be brave when his parents had just died. He was probably terrified under that calm exterior and it nearly made his heart break to have to see that.

Once again, he swore revenge against Voldemort. No little kid should have to deal with this kind of thing at such a young age. No one should be forced to grow up that fast. He walked over to Damien and kneeled on the floor before him, his emerald green eyes searching into those determined gray ones, and a small, reassuring smile on his face.

"Hello," Harry whispered to the boy, "My name's Harry. What's yours?"

"My name's" Damien said haughtily, with an accent that he obviously tried to mimic from Draco but didn't have enough conceit in him to copy it to perfection, "Is Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson."

"Well Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson," Harry said somberly to the miniature Draco, although his lips tried to fight a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Damien replied, politely, clearly thrilled to be treated like an adult by Harry, and then added shyly, "You can call me Damien if you want."

"Thank you," Harry said, and smiled, "But then I insist that you call me Harry."

"Okay Harry," Damien answered happily and then looked curious, "Will you adopt me and make me your son?"

"I would like to," Harry answered truthfully, "But only if you're okay with it."

"I'm okay with it," Damien answered, looking relieved, "Will I have a mommy?"

"Um… well," Harry hesitated, and then turned to Serena who was watching the exchange with interest, "If you would like that then Serena would be your mommy."

"Do you mean that?" Serena asked, shocked, as she looked at him. When Harry nodded, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth, she let loose an exited squeal and rushed into his surprised hands. Somehow Harry got out of his shock to return her impromptu hug and a moment later, a sheepish Serena was moving out of his arms although a silly grin was still on her face. One that Harry surprisingly matched in his own face as he let go of her. He was going to have a family!

"I like Serena," Damien said, happily oblivious to Harry's newfound happiness, "Are you two my parents then? Will I still get to see Uncle Draco? Are you and Serena married, then? Why did she just hug you, Harry?"

Harry grinned down at the curious child who would soon become his son of all things, "She just hugged me because we're happy that you'll become our son. You'll still get to see your Uncle Draco although you should never believe anything he says. Slytherin's are notorious liars, you know."

Draco's demand of 'why aren't you in Slytherin, then?' went unanswered much to the young uncles annoyance as Serena picked up a surprised Damien and settled him on her lap.

"No, we aren't married," Serena, explained to the boy, "But we'll be bonded soon and you'll move to your new home. You'll have to meet your new grandparents soon."

"Grandparents?" Harry asked horrified, "I have to meet your _parents?"_

"Don't worry," Serena said soothingly, "I'm sure my parents would love you. Actually talking about family matters, I sort of haven't mentioned everything."

"What else is there?" Harry asked sounding completely terrified as Serena blushed and hastened to explain.

"Um… my last name is Ramanov," Serena clarified looking a bit embarrassed, "And my father is kind of… royal."

"Royal?" Harry repeated, "like a second cousin to the king or something?"

"Um…no," Serena answered, "I mean he's the king of the biggest vampire clan in Europe. And by being my mate, you're automatically the crown prince. I kind of forgot about that last, little fact."

"Crown prince?" Harry croaked, horrified as Draco stifled a laugh, "You mean I have to take the throne someday?"

"Well not any day soon," Serena said quickly, "Vampires are immortal and when you bond with me, you'll become immortal to. And get some super strength, speed, enhanced senses, fast reflexes, amazing healing, etc. But yes, one day you might have to inherit the throne. It's not for another couple hundred years though."

"Not for a few hundred years?" Harry asked, looking calmer as Serena nodded, "Oh, well that's a relief I suppose. I wasn't sure that I could handle being the leader of hundreds of vampires so young, anyway."

'I don't know Harry," Griphook said thoughtfully, staying quiet up until this point, "Knowing what you're capable of, I think you can handle anything. I mean you managed to survive having a crazed homicidal killer and an obsessed manipulator after you for years. This should be a breeze after that."

"I'll take the fact that the crazed homicidal killer is Voldemort," Serena said casually, running her hands through Damien's hair although anyone could see the tension in her shoulders, "But who's the obsessed manipulator?"

That led to a short but through explanation of Dumbledore and what he had done to Harry throughout his life. If it was possible, Serena looked even angrier than Harry was although she managed to control her fury quite well. Draco though noticed a very tense moment when the she weasel and the marriage contract were mentioned. He smiled and leaned back in his chair as Griphook continued to explain. He really wouldn't want to be Ginny Weasley when Serena got a hold of her.

"And finally we saw that the mind blocks had Dumbledore's magical signature on it and Harry went momentarily ballistic before you came in and saved us all," Griphook concluded, "But we're still not sure how we can remove all the mind blocks. They're very powerful and Dumbledore has been renewing their magic at the start of term feast in Hogwarts each year. Getting rid of them without harming your mental capacity would be very difficult, nearly impossible really."

"So I either have to live with the mind blocks all my life," Harry asked furiously, "Or become mentally retardant?"

"Those aren't your only options," Serena interrupted, "When we bond, any trace of magic in you that's not directly from your core will be destroyed. Including what seems to be a mental connection you have to the Dark Lord through your scar."

"I won't have to go through those visions again?" Harry asked, ecstatic, "That's amazing! I have no idea how to thank you."

"You don't have to," Serena assured, giving him a pleased smile, "Vampires love to make their mates happy. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Yes, and I'm sure we're all such a big happy family," Draco interrupted, looking annoyed, "But Harry's been here for three hours already and someone has most likely started to suspect something by now. I can send one of the Malfoy house elves loyal to me to go and collect your stuff later but now you should just get the adoption ceremony over with and then take a portkey to one of the Potter or Black estates."

"Draco's right," Serena agreed, and started to gently shake Damien awake. It seemed that the little boy had fallen asleep on her when they had began talking. A minute later Griphook had procured a small ritual knife and a sleepy Damien had walked over to the front of the table where he was leaning against his soon to be father.

"Alright then," Griphook said quietly, "I'll make a small cut on all of your hands. I want Serena and Harry to squeeze a drop of blood each on to Damien's opened cut while intone the chant. Damien will have to go through a momentary burst of pain when his body will take on some of his two parent's features. When I'm done he'll be your son legally, magically, and by blood so he'll look like you two, all right?"

They nodded so Griphook made a shallow cut along the base of their hands and began to chant in a low monotone. After a minute the language changed to English and Harry realized with a start that the goblin was speaking to him.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, agree to the laws of magic before you and claim Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson as your son?" Griphook asked formally.

"Yes," Harry answered, without hesitation, "I, Harry James Potter, agree to the laws of magic and claim Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson as my son. So mote it be." A bright flash of white magic circled Harry and Damien as he made that claim before it settled down into a soft silvery glow and Griphook turned to Serena.

"Do you, Serena Helena Ramanov, agree to the laws of magic before you and claim Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson as your son?"

"Yes," Serena answered assuredly, "I, Serena Helena Ramanov, agree to the laws of magic and claim Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson as my son. So mote it be." Just like before the bright flash of magic circled Serena and Damien before it settled into the soft silvery aura that Harry had around him.

"Do you, Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson, agree to the laws of magic and accept Harry James Potter and Serena Helena Ramanov as your parents?"

"Yes," Damien answered with childish certainty, "I, Damien Alexander Malfoy Williamson, agree to the laws of magic and accept Harry James Potter and Serena Helena Ramanov as my parents."

"Then may your name now be Damien Alexander Potter- Black," Griphook concluded with a smile as he stepped away from them.

The bright magic flashed one more time, this time becoming almost blinding, around the three before it settled down and covered only Damien in a cocoon of light. Damien immediately fell to his knees with a small whimper of pain escaping through his lips. Serena tried to move forward to help him but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her away as Damien went through the ritual.

It only lasted a few minutes in realty, but both of the new parents thought it had lasted years as they stood, paralyzed, watching their new son cry out in pain as his body underwent the transformation. Dizzily Harry wondered if this was how all parents felt when they were helpless to protect their children from pain. It certainly wasn't pleasant. After a while though the cries subsided and the magical light faded away to nothing, leaving a small boy curled up on the floor.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as Damien stood up, looking so different from before. He was still slender but he had sprouted up a few inches and had honeyed blonde hair rather than the silver platinum. He had the perfect build for Seeker, just like his father, and his eyes had transformed into a vivid emerald hue and were almond shaped, just like Serena's. His mouth was opened a bit, enough to show small sharp incisors that hinted at a vampire origin and his features were vaguely aristocratic with a well-shaped nose and high cheekbones that would most likely make more than one girl swoon in the future.

As far as Harry was concerned, he was the most perfect child alive.

"He's wonderful," Serena breathed, voicing his own opinions as she reached out a hesitant finger to touch him, "My little prince is born."

"He's asleep," Harry, noted, crouching down next to her, to pick the small child up in his arms, "We'll have to get him to bed. Do you have a good destination in mind, Griphook?"

"As a matter of fact," Griphook said, searching through his desk drawers, "I believe Potter Manor will suite your needs perfectly. I'll have to make you a Portkey now because you haven't accepted your Lordship yet and the wards won't allow you to Apparate through them. Don't worry though. Any member of the direct Potter line should have no issues into getting into the house and the house elves will recognize you as their new master even if you haven't put on the Potter ring yet. You'll have to come tomorrow to accept all your titles and do the bonding ceremony the day after because we can't put it off. Sirius's will reading will be in three days so I suggest that you meet up with Serena's family tomorrow and have the ceremony in Ramanov Castle the next day."

"All right," Harry agreed, less than thrilled with the prospect of meeting his parents- in -law so soon although he knew that it had to be done. A minute later Griphook had the portkey ready and after getting an assurance from Draco that he would have their clothes sent to them immediately, the newly made parents touched the Portkey and left for Potter Manor in a swirl of pulsing blue light.


	3. Potter Manor

A Family Like No Other

Chapter 3: Potter Manor

The minute they had portkeyed into lush, fragrant grounds, Harry discovered that Griphook was right when he mentioned that the house elves would think of Harry as their master. Within seconds of standing beneath wide, leafy trees that lined the stone pebbled pathway like a guard, with Damien resting comfortably in his arms, a small pop came from in front of them to signal the arrival of a house elf.

"Master Harry Potter sir," a young elf, wearing a miniature butler uniform made in tasteful shades of royal blue and silver with the Potter insignia on one shoulder, said, "You have finally returned home! And with a mistress and a little Potter too! I am Grant, the Head Elf of the Potter estate. Please follow me."

And with that the surprisingly literate elf turned around and eagerly trotted up the pathway and in front of the largest building that Harry hade ever seen. Potter Manor was easily three times the size of Hogwarts, and all tall spires and turrets that gave it a graceful, airy atmosphere. The building was made of large slabs of white stone and about six stories high with a couple of balconies that seemed to line both sides of the house. The windows were large and made of paned glass that seemed to have beautiful images painted on them. Grant stood in front of the large oak doors that were in front of the building and snapped his fingers.

A moment later, Harry saw the wide double doors open without the slightest sound, like shadows, and lead to a great hall that could have easily fit the entire Dursley house and still have room to spare. A wide walnut staircase was in the center of the room, and a plush evergreen carpet covered it. Just as Harry was admiring the room his stomach grumbled.

"Master and mistress must be hungry now," Grant said, without missing a beat, "Little master will be taken to the heirs suite and Tony will transform his clothes into pajamas, yes? I will lead you to the dining room and then Maria will bring food for Master and Mistress to eat. Then I will lead you to the Master Suite. Or would Master Harry and Mistress Serena like a tour of the house first?"

"Er… those plans sound great Grant," Harry said, exchanging a bemused glance with Serena, "Damien should be taken to the heir suite immediately then and the dinner sounds great but Serena and I aren't married yet and we would like separate rooms."

"Perhaps the tour should be tomorrow," Serena suggested, mirroring Harry's thought, "But how did you know my name was Serena. I wasn't aware that we had introduced ourselves. And please, don't call me Mistress."

"We already know your name because house elves can instinctively know the identities of their Master or Mistress. It helps them serve better and keep their loyalties to the correct people. And you are destined to marry our Master Harry so you're already considered the Mistress of Potter Manor although it will not be official until my Lord has accepted his titles," Grant explained, "Therefore the title of Mistress is yours."

"I'm just wondering Grant," Harry asked curiously, "Most house elves I know speak a jumbled version of English but your vocabulary is impeccable. And you also wear uniforms while most seem to wear tea rags. Why is that?"

The elves pointy ears drooped somewhat as he answered, "Most house elves have bad Masters and Mistresses. But the Potter elves have never had that. Lord Potter has always treated us kindly and with respect like we're family and they have earned our undying loyalty. I would rather die a hundred painful deaths, Master Harry, then reveal the secrets of the Potter family to an outsider."

"That commitment means a lot to me Grant," Harry answered, his voice genuine, "And I will try my best to make sure that tradition continues. Tell me, do you think I could offer two places here for some elf friends I have. They would love to work here."

"Of course, Master Harry," Grant said enthusiastically, "Any friend of Lord Potters will always be welcomed here. All you must do is call the elves here and offer them a job. Then they will bond themselves to the House of Potter."

"All right then," Harry agreed and laid Damien down on a beige couch that Grant had just made appear from another room. He felt a small, slender hand entwine around his and give him a gentle squeeze of assurance. Warmth flowed from the hand and filled him with love. Harry looked up to see Serena smiling down at him and he returned the squeeze, much to the vampire's clear delight.

"Dobby, Winky," Harry called out and a minute later two small pops sounded, and the oddest elf ever, complete with a tea cozy, nine different buttons, one of which said "Join the Dark Side: We Have Cookies", and two mismatched socks appeared, followed by a small figure, sobbing on the ground.

"Master Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said eagerly, bouncing on his feet, and looking up at Harry with adoring eyes that could rival even Serena's in how much complete wonder shined in them, "What can Dobby be doing for the great Master Harry Potter, sir today?"

"Well Dobby," Harry said, smiling down at the elf that challenged even Colin Creevy as his most obsessed hero-worship fan, "I was wondering if I could offer you a job."

"A job?" Dobby gasped, tears of joy forming in his tennis ball sized eyes, "A job working for the great Master Harry Potter, sir? I would love to!"

"That's great Dobby," Harry replied, trying not to laugh at the obvious enthusiasm in the little elf's face, and then added firmly, "But please try not to call me the great Master Harry Potter sir all the time, okay? And would you like a job too, Winky?"

"The great Master Harry Potter sir is offering the lowly Winky a job?" Winky croaked looking up at him with awe. Oh great, now Dobby managed to get Winky caught in this habit too. If he didn't watch it, he'd soon have a little Harry Potter fan club made of house elf members running around.

"Yes, I'm offering you a job," Harry said resolutely, "And I'm not all that great, really. I'm just an average guy-" And that was when Winky burst into tears.

"The great Master Harry Potter, sir is too modest," Winky said, sniffing, "He is giving a job to poor Winky even though Winky is a bad house elf. Winky doesn't deserve the great Master Harry Potter sirs kindness!"

Then the distressed house elf began banging her head against the wall muttering, 'Winky bad elf!' every few minutes. Harry stood shocked for a minute but before he could move at all, Serena had crouched on the floor beside Winky and was holding the distraught elf firmly to keep her from hurting herself even further.

"You're not a bad elf, Winky," Serena said firmly, looking the elf in the eye, "If you were a bad elf we wouldn't be offering you this position. We want you to be a member of House Potter, so stop hurting yourself!"

Winky rocked back on her heels, her tears and punishment momentarily forgotten at the level of intensity in Serena's voice. She looked up at her with a gratefulness that words didn't need to convey and Serena nodded in acknowledgement and let go of her.

"Now Winky," Serena said softly, looking directly into the elf's eyes, "We would like to have you join the House of Potter. Will you accept our offer?"

"Yes," Winky said, a little breathlessly and Dobby followed, as a small burst of bright blue light flashed around them and Harry than faded, signifying that the two elves had indeed bonded to the House of Potter.

"What should we do now Master?" Dobby asked Harry as the glow subsided.

"Well," Harry answered, and indicated that Grant should step forward, "This is Grant and he's the Head of all House Potter elves so you two should follow orders from him. Dobby, I would prefer it if you were my personal elf actually, so that I could have you carry out errands for me, if you don't mind. And Winky can e Serena's elf then. Do you two think you can go to Draco Malfoy's house, secretly so Lucius doesn't know, and get our clothing and other things? When you come back you can get the uniform with the Potter crest that the other elves are wearing. This is a uniform mind you, not clothes, so you're not being punished, okay?"

"Yes Master Harry," both elves chorused happily before they disappeared with a small pop. Grant just nodded in approval of what Harry had done before leading the silent teens to the family dining room and calling a house elf to take the sleeping Damien up to the heir suite.

"Your food should appear in a moment," Grant said quietly as they reached the dining room, "Please call me if you need anything." With that he quickly disappeared as well, leaving Harry to awkwardly look around the room in the hopes of not having to start a conversation with Serena. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, but what do you say to someone whom you barley know but are about to be married to in two days?

"This is awkward, isn't it?" Serena finally asked, breaking the silence as she sat in one of the expensive chairs in the dining table, "I always expected to fly into my mate's arms and fall instantly in love with him the minute we met. It's just the kind of thing most girls of my age would dream for, you know? They always overlook odd beginnings and the fact that they might never get the chance to meet their mate at all."

Harry looked at her, the soft candlelight from the chandeliers falling on her pale face, making her high cheekbones and proud features seem softer somehow. She sounded truthful and youthful when she talked to him like this. More like the young teenager she was then the sophisticated, calm, and intimidating lady that she seemed to be.

"But you did get the chance to meet me," Harry replied, his tone as quiet as hers as he looked into her lilac eyes, "Did I not meet up to your expectations?" Strangely he felt desperate to hear her answer, to know what she thought of him.

"You're certainly different than who I thought you would be," Serena admitted, a small dancing at the edge of his lips, "But no, I'm not disappointed. Actually I was happier than I thought it was possible to ever be when I met you. You're so different from other people, strongest somehow then any of the boys I've ever met; yet you seem more vulnerable to. You've gone through so much, lost so many people, yet you still handled yourself better than many others would do. You're a hero Harry."

"For what?" he asked bitterly, looking at her with eyes filled with pain, "For living while others die? For making people get killed just because they're near me?"

"Oh Harry," she sighed, looking at him sadly, "Being a hero is continuing to live even when it seems like there's nothing to love for. People don't die because you're some cursed being that they need to run away from. They died because you're so precious that they would pay even the ultimate price to let you live. You have no idea, do you, what people think of you? Your valuable Harry, your life means just as much as anyone's if not more. And not just because you're the Boy Who Lived. Because you're Harry Potter, the most amazing guy I've ever met. And you're a complete idiot for not knowing that."

And with that she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. The kid was small, chaste really, but quickly turned into something more passionate. Harry felt Serena's legs go weak; she leaned in against them as the kiss continued, glorious warmth and feelings of joy flooding through both of the teens. A minute later, Harry got a bit more control of himself and stepped away, immediately feeling an ache to have Serena back to him as the cold air filled in the space between him. Nervously, he cleared his throat to talk.

"Well I really didn't expect that," Harry said weakly, smiling at the slightly dazed girl.

"Neither did I," Serena admitted, breathlessly, laughing a little, "They all mentioned that it was so amazing and like fireworks were exploding behind you but honestly… I don't think that type of joy could be explained with words."

"I am more than just words," Harry quoted, laughing at Serena's surprised face, "It's a famous quotation by some Muggle writer. American, I think. So who told you what the kiss was supposed to be like?"

Serena began to answer and then turned her head as a flash of something caught the corner of her eyes. Harry followed her gaze and managed not to let his jaw fall to the ground, if barley. The house elves had really outdone themselves. On the table were a dozen platters of food, some of which looked foreign to him, and exuded a fragrance that made Harry try desperately not to let his mouth water. It was even more impressive than the Hogwarts feasts, with rare dishes presented elegantly like designs. One particular dish, of a castle made entirely of lettuce, complete with painstakingly carved tomatoes for flowers and a moat filled with salad dressing, looked so beautiful that Harry almost didn't want to eat it.

"I suppose our feast is ready," Serena said lightly, although even she sounded impressed with the kitchen elves handiwork as she smoothly pulled Harry into the seat next to her. He followed willingly, letting her deftly fill their plates, putting a bit of everything in it.

"So," Serena paused, smiling at him, shyly, "I know you're curious. Ask me anything that you'd like to know and I'll try my best to answer them."

"All right," Harry agreed, looking at her with a hesitant smile, "I wanted to know one thing first. Are you okay with marrying me? I know that being the wife of the Boy Who Lived would be difficult, with the Dark, the Light, and not to mention the entire Wizarding world after you. You'll have next to no privacy and in some cases; it's dangerous to be associated with me. I don't want you to get hurt because of that."

"Harry," Serena said, trying the name out on her tongue, "My Harry. I'm okay with what it takes to be the Boy Who Lived. I've known that it won't be easy; I knew that it might cost me my life, but you're my mate for a reason and that's because magic knows we're meant to be together. I can take care of myself; believe me, when you're born into vampire royalty like me, than you learn how to defend yourself. You and Damien have become my whole world in a matter of hours, and I'm going to be there for you no matter what. But I know that your problems now are demanding, and that you have to save all of Wizarding Britain. But I want to know if you can handle being a kind one day."

"Honestly," Harry answered gratefully, "Being a king wasn't exactly my first choice for a career, but I can get used to it and I would like to… to help you and your family."

"Then it's okay with you?" Serena asked, her smile widening as Harry nodded, "That's a relief actually. I could just see myself explaining to father how I cannot take and continue a scared family tradition because my husband to be doesn't like being known as his Royal Majesty. He'd kill me!"

Harry laughed, the tension between them breaking for a minute as the two teens enjoyed the joke. A second later Harry paused suddenly, and the young heir of the House of Potter and Black paled drastically as another thought hit him.

"Your father," Harry said wide-eyed, and with absolute certainty, "Is going to kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic," Serena chided with a smile, "No one will be killing anyone. Father will love you and Damien."

"Oh I have no doubt your father will love Damien," Harry said darkly, putting his head in his hands, "But he'll kill me!"

"Why in the love of Merlin would he do that?" Serena asked, exasperated.

"Don't you know?" Harry answered in disbelief, "Because I'm marrying his daughter!"

"Oh that," Serena said thoughtfully, "I'm sure he won't get that angry."

"Really?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Well maybe he'll _try_ to kill you," Serena replied slowly, "But he'll stop after a while."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, much to her amusement, "When I'm already dead!"

"Don't worry," Serena responded soothingly, "You'll be fine. But after we're done with the meeting, we'll have to go to Gringotts and get your Lordship rings and check your vaults. And then maybe we can go shopping. Damien will need new clothes of course, the house elves can't keep transfiguring things up forever, and maybe a couple of toys and books… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," Harry said grinning, "Damien's barley said a dozen sentences to us and he's already got you wrapped around his little finger!"

Serena scowled at him. "Your just as hopeless against him as I am! You'll probably buy him a racing broom and any sweet that he even looks at."

"True," Harry said, grinning, "Damien Alexander Potter- Black will probably be the most spoiled child alive with us as parents."

"He will be," Serena agreed smugly, "But now we have to go to bed. After all you're meeting my parents tomorrow for brunch."

Harry paled at the mention of meeting his in laws as Serena laughed and stepped in to give him a small peck on the cheek. Grant, along with another elf, came a moment later to lead them to their respective rooms, both had decided that the Master suite should be off limits until they had bonded, and Harry followed the elf, who was a shy but enthusiastic young elf named Tony, up to his room. When he reached the giant room, easily three times as big as the Dursley's Master bedroom, he fell asleep exhausted without bothering to look at the decorations. A small smile spread on his face as for the first time in a long while, Harry slept without having any horrible nightmares.

The first thing Harry noticed in the morning was the sunlight. The very, very annoying sunlight that went through the giant, Victorian windows and forced him to wake up far to early. For a minute he expected himself to be in the Dursley's smallest bedroom on Private Drive, surrounded by Dudley's old toys and games that he had destroyed.

Then his senses saw that the room was much larger than Dudley's, the walls painted a rich dark blue that was a beautiful starkness from the plush, soft white carpet that covered the ground. The furniture was in shades of light birch, practically white itself, and looked expensive. The four-poster bed he was sleeping on was gigantic, with a warm velvet comforter of the same rich dark blue as the walls and silken sheets that felt amazingly smooth against his skin. The pale blue curtains were opening, flooding the room with bright sunshine, and giving an incredible view of the garden outside, with stunning, vibrant flowers swaying in the soft wind.

He smiled as he looked out the window. He couldn't help not doing it; the bright, optimistic view was simply contagious and immediately put him in a good mood. He was distracted from his sight seeing as a small pop resounded, identifying as a house elf that had come to get him. He turned toward the elf and found that it was Dobby.

He had only been in Potter Manor for a few hours and already he looked different. That endless enthusiasm and bouncy energy was still there, but if it was possible, his tennis ball eyes were even brighter and filled with more happiness. He was wearing a small uniform, a replica of the Potter uniform that Grant had worn with the crest sewed on proudly at the shoulder. The little elf bounced up and down on his knees as he looked up at Harry.

"Master Harry, sir," Dobby chirped, "Good morning! Dobby will escort you to the dining room now so you can have breakfast!"

"Thank you Dobby," Harry replied smiling at the bouncing creature below him, "That was very thoughtful of you. Tell me, are Serena and Damien already up?"

"Mistress and little Master are already up," Dobby replied, "And Master Harry's things arrived from Malfoy Manor last night. They are in your dresser and Master can only wear them now because Mistress Serena ordered that she wanted all those clothing burned. Master will get a new wardrobe when he goes shopping today! And Mister Draco told me to tell you that he'll see you at Sirius Black's will reading."

Harry nodded in understanding and Dobby left for a moment as he changed into his clothes. They were folded neatly in the birch dresser, just like Dobby had said they would be. In moments he had dressed himself in his best pair of jeans and a shirt and opened the door to follow an exuberant Dobby to the dining room. After a few confusing turns, Harry found himself in the same dining room he and Serena had arte dinner in last night.

The room looked different now though, bathed with the morning light from the large windows. The table was filled with enough food for a couple dozen people rather than just the three the three people who would actually be eating there. Serena was sitting in one of the chairs, buttering Damien's toast for him although she looked up the moment she entered with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning," Harry said, walking up to her and placing a light kiss on her surprised lips, before he sat down, "Did the house elves really make all this?"

"Yep," Damien answered, grinning across from him, the morning light making his hair look like melted gold and his emerald eyes dance with golden flecks, his mouth was sticky with maple syrup, "I had pancakes and eggs! What will you have dad?"

Harry stilled, the hand that was reaching for the plate of waffles pausing, as he looked at Damien oddly. The innocently asked question made his heart beat faster with unspoken emotions, and his eyes look suspiciously moist.

"What's wrong dad?" Damien asked, concerned, before his emerald eyes widened and he asked almost fearfully, "You don't like it when I call you dad?"

"No Damien," Harry finally answered, his voice thick as he smiled at his son, "I wouldn't love anything more."

Damien smiled back at him sweetly and then turned his full attention back to the plate of pancakes he seemed intent on quickly devouring. But Harry just sat back in his chair, the hand holding the silverware poised over the plate of waffles as though about to take a bite, replaying the profound moment that had just happened so suddenly in his head over and over again. For a moment his eyes flashed up and met Serena's, the lilac pools in them looking slightly wet, and he understood that what just happened was understood and cherished by those two alone.

The rest of the delicious breakfast continued without incident and soon everyone was done and the house elves had taken the dishes away. Grant appeared a moment later.

"Good morning Master, Mistress, little Master," Grant said, bowing, "I hope that breakfast has been enjoyable. Now may I offer a tour of the estate?"

"Thank you Grant," Serena smiled at the elf, "The tour would be perfect right now and the breakfast was delicious. My parents are arriving for brunch today by the way and we'll be leaving afterwards to do a bit of Gringotts business and go shopping. Will that be all right?"

"No problem at all Mistress," Grant replied, walking out of the door with the others following, "Now on the first floor here we have…"

The first floor seemed to have the humongous great hall, half a dozen parlors, a few sitting rooms, a giant ballroom, three dining rooms, and a sunroom. The sunroom immediately caught Harry's attention. It was large and beautifully furnished with royal blue arm seats and dark midnight blue leather sofas. The floor was made of polished wooden holly boards and the entire ceiling seemed to be made of crystal, so light could stream into the room making it look radiant and airy. Dark trellis ivy and delicate, vibrant flowers in the gardens could be seen from inside and a small coffee table lay at the center of the room.

The second room was mostly made of guest bedrooms and bathrooms, all well furnished, and in varying shades of blue or green. A few sitting rooms and a small dining room were also thrown in although they didn't see much of the floor.

The third floor housed two potions labs, filled with spotless cauldrons and rare, priceless ingredients in perfect conditions that Severus Snape would give up an arm for. A medium sized greenhouse was also on this floor, although, Grant explained, most of the greenhouses were in perfect temperature conditions outside. One or two bedrooms and a small study were also found in the room although it was quickly bypassed.

The fourth floor was nearly impossible to drag Serena out of though. It seemed that this particular floor housed the entire library, a gigantic well-furnished room that was filled to the brim with what could possibly be a library that had a copy of every book in existence. Apparently Serena was just as, if more, of a demented bookworm than Hermione, and had to be slowly pulled away from the vast collection of knowledge.

The fifth floor was for the immediate Potter family and had the Master suite, the Heir suite, and the Scion suite. It was, to put it bluntly, gigantic and every piece of furniture looked priceless. Harry nearly had a heart attack when he asked Grant the same question and the goblin replied that, 'yes, of course every piece of furniture here is a priceless original. Did you really think that the Potter's would have anything less?' The bathroom itself was as big as the Gryffindor Common room and had its own miniature pool and Jacuzzi.

The sixth floor was the training room, and had an assortment of weapons such as daggers, swords, maces, spears, and a couple of enchanted clubs that would make any goblin warrior faint and think he'd gone to heaven, although as Grant explained, the really dangerous things were kept in the main Potter vault. This floor also had a larger, indoor swimming pool complete with magically enchanted waterfall and battleground to practice dueling.

They didn't visit the seventh floor but Grant quickly explained that the floor was the house elf quarters and had the kitchens and laundry rooms. By the time the entire tour was done and Damien had finished exclaiming in awe at every spiky weapon they came to, Serena making a mental note to _never_ let her son come into the room unsupervised, hours had passed and they had to get ready for brunch.


	4. Meeting the In Laws

A Family Like No Other

Chapter 4: Meeting the In Laws

Serena watched with amusement as the two most important males in her life completely panicked at the thought of meeting their parents in law and grandparents, respectively. Harry was rushing around, wide-eyed, and looking completely childish and adorable with his hair in a disarray while Damien suited himself to whining about why he had to wear a, in his words "bloody excuse for a strangling eradicator Python."

"No cursing," Serena admonished lightly, fixing his tie on quickly and stepping back to admire her handiwork as she added, "And no running around. You'll ruin the suit."

With a quick spin she reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, using her vampire strength to pull him toward her for a minute and pushing down an unruly lock of his black hair. The first thing that would need to be changed when they went shopping, Serena decided, the hair is completely impossible to control.

"Do I look okay?" Harry asked hopefully, his emerald eyes looking worried. She stepped back from him and tried not to smile. Give her soon to be mate, dragons and homicidal killers any day over having to meet family.

"You look perfect," Serena supplied, honestly as she smiled at him. Harry's shoulders relaxed, the tension in them disappearing for a minute as he smiled back at her. It was so sweet how hard he wanted to impress them.

"Do I have to wear this tie?" Damien continued, breaking up the moment as he looked pleadingly up at his father.

"I'm afraid so," Harry answered, wincing in sympathy, "Or your mom will be furious."

Damien's eyes widened in terror at the thought of what Serena might do to him if he kept complaining. His mother was sweet most times and Damien knew she loved him and his father a lot. But it was slightly hard to forget sometimes that your own mum had been trained in battle warfare and under intensive training most of her royal life and could therefore possibly kill you with just a tube of mascara.

"I have to go get ready for brunch," Serena said lightly from behind them, "So I'll be in my room for a few moments. Would you two mind waiting at the sunroom until then? And Damien do not ruin your suit."

"Okay mum," Damien grumbled, turning around and heading toward the sunroom. Harry hesitated for a moment, as though unsure of precisely what he should do, and then gave a quick peck to Serena's face before turning around and following his son, the tip of his ears turning bright red.

"Do you think they'd like me?" Damien asked, his voice small, as he sat down on one of the leather couches in the room.

Harry looked at his son in surprise. Damien hadn't even glanced at the assortment of delicate sugar spun treats on the coffee table, a sure sign that his son was extremely worried. But Harry hadn't thought that his desire to be accepted by Serena's parents, and therefore his grandparents, would be it. Damien always looked so calm about things like these that he'd forgotten his son was still a little kid. After loosing his parents then of course he'd want his new adopted family to love him.

"They would be idiots not to like you," Harry answered fiercely, sitting down beside him and putting an arm around the young boys shoulder, "Your wonderful, Damien. I love you, your mum loves you, I'm pretty sure the house elves adore you, and your grandparents will love you to. After all, you're a Potter man now and we're completely perfect."

"Really?" Damien asked, his wide green eyes shining like miniature emeralds as he grinned at his father.

"Of course," Harry replied confident, "Remember you're the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Desamond, Black, and three of the four original founders of Hogwarts. People will expect much out of you, more than they would with other boys your age, especially because your now my and Serena's son. You will be hounded by the paparazzi, offered various favors by people who want to obtain your fame, and looked up to as a hero by others. It's a lot to deal with Damien, and a burden that I never wanted you to have. Fame may seem to be all glitz and glamour but it will be difficult at times."

"It's okay dad," Damien said truthfully, "I'm fine as long as you and mum are with me. I'll do something wonderful when I grow up, but not because people want me to. I'll do it so you and mum could be happy."

"That's the spirit," Harry said grinning, "Just don't mention it to your mum. Wonderful usually means dangerous in the Wizarding world and Serena will kill me if she learns that I put the idea into your head." They stopped talking for a minute as a house elf came in.

"Master, Miss Serena's parents have arrived. Shall I lead them into the room?" Grant asked, ready to either graciously invite the pair into the Potter ancestral home or drive them out of the grounds with a mob of torch wielding house elves. Whichever his Master preferred.

"Already?" Harry asked paling as he saw that Serena still hadn't arrived, and then told himself sternly that he could handle this, "All right then. Invite them in Grant."

"As you wish Master," Grant replied politely, as he disappeared with a small pop.

A minute later, as the young house elf walked in with two people following behind him, Harry got his first look at Serena's parents. His father was a tall man, with broad shoulders, dark brown hair and violet eyes that could, and probably did, show warmth whenever he saw Serena but looked frosty and critical as he saw Harry. It was plainly obvious where Serena got her endless stubbornness and intimidation tactics.

Her looks on the other hand most likely came from her mother. She was a petite blonde, with hair the color of honey just like Serena's and sparkling blue eyes that looked like small pieces of the sky. A wide, friendly smile was on her face when she saw the two sitting on the couch, a much more welcoming look then her husbands. Her every movement was fluid and graceful, a seemingly timeless action.

"You must be Queen Ramanov," Harry said, bending down to place a quick kiss on her offered hand, "I can see where Serena gets her ravishing beauty from." The queen laughed, her amusement sounding like bells tingling as she looked at Harry.

"Please, call me Melinda," the queen asked warmly, "I see no need to have royal titles said around family."

"Thank you," Harry replied with a smile, "This is my son Damien. Serena will be down in a moment. May I offer you something to drink?"

"Tea will be fine," Melinda said distractedly as her eyes lighted up on the shy form of Damien huddled up on the sofa, "Oh, you must be Damien! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too," Damien answered shyly as Melinda sat down and began fussing over him. A minute later all of Damien's insecurities had gone away and his thrilled grandmother was happily coddling him. After he checked that his son was happy, Harry turned around reluctantly to meet Serena's father.

"Okay Potter," the man, said plainly, getting to the point, "I love my little girl and she apparently loves you. I'll make it clear now that if you hurt her in anyway, you will have to deal with me and Boy Who Lived or not, I assure you it will not be pleasant. So tell me the truth, do you love my daughter?"

"At first I was shocked to learn that I was going to get married so young," Harry confessed honestly, "Then I met Serena and Damien and they became such an important part of my life so quickly. Believe me sir, being married to the Boy Who Lived will not be easy and I have no wish to see your daughter get hurt because of her association with me. I have only come to know her for a while now and already I feel respect and affection for her. I'm not sure if I'm in love with her yet, but I have no doubt that I'm beginning to be." King Ramanov nodded silently, a bit impressed by the boy's conviction.

"Are you satisfied then?" a lilting voice asked from the doorway and everyone looked up to see a smiling Serena leaning against the wall.

"S-Serena?" Harry asked stunned, as he stood near the room. His emerald eyes were fastened to the girl. She had changed into a lilac dress, a shade lighter than her violet eyes and let her honey blonde hair fall down her back in soft waved. A small necklace made of dark sapphires hung from her throat and a matching bracelet graced her slender hand.

"He'll do," her father admitted, " Harry, you can call me Jonathon. I suppose you are family now. When will you two get bonded?"

"Daddy, your mouth is open," Damien finally informed his father, much to Harry's embarrassment and everyone else's amusement. Damien just sat there, utterly confused on why his grandparents looked like they wanted to laugh and why his father was blushing bright red. It wasn't because of anything he said, right? I mean he'd only pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, I think you'll make an excellent addition to the family," Melinda said, beaming, "But when will the bonding ceremony take place?"

"We were hoping to have it down tomorrow," Serena replied, gently gripping Harry's hand and puling him down into a dark leather sofa beside her, "At the palace."

"But why so soon?" Melinda asked, concerned, "Surely you should wait a few months to get to know each other better."

"Unless you don't have any time," Jonathon said shrewdly, his violet eyes darkening in anger, "The Boy Who Lived will have a few issues that would need to be handled. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

"That would be a long story," Harry said grimly, and then recalled everything that they'd discussed yesterday at Gringotts to his attentive audience. Jonathon's eyes kept getting darker and darker as he talked, until they were almost black with fury while Melinda kept a steady façade throughout it all, although her hand did tremble a bit as she drank the sweet Irish herb tea the house elves provided.

"-And then we decided to bond tomorrow and attend the will reading the next day," Harry completed as he fingered his own china cup of full tea, "After that we just portkeyed to Potter manor."

"The plans you have are good," the king said thoughtfully, "And no doubt Dumbledore deserves every moment of annoyance you cause him. No one messes with the crown heir of the Ramanov family without paying the price after all. But have you discussed what you will do after the will reading?"

"No," Harry admitted, "We only managed to get that far in our plans."

"Then come to the castle for a few weeks," Melinda suggested, "You can receive training from us there on battle tactics and obscure, powerful magic. Defeating Voldemort would be difficult but I think we can help ease the way. When you go and fight the Dark Lord, I want you to know that the vampires will rally behind you, one hundred percent. We can discuss war efforts in the battle room and you will get to know your people better. You will one day rule them in any case.

"That would be great mother," Serena commented, smiling at her mother, "And we would love to take you up on the offer."

Harry nodded his assent and then added, "Would you mind if we bring two friends along with us? Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were two of the people who supported me unconditionally and I know they would fight beside me in the future so I'd like them to have a bit of training beforehand."

"That can be arranged," Jonathon said approving, "It's good to know that you have such loyal friends following you. Would you like to transfer out of Hogwarts for the next year? I've heard that the Salem Academy of Magic is an excellent school in the States and best of all the Headmaster isn't a manipulation fool like Dumbledore."

"That's tempting," Harry admitted smiling, "But Hogwarts is my home and that's where I'll have to recruit my followers for the war against Voldemort. I may hate the Wizarding world but the bastard killed my parents and I'm going to make him pay."

"So I'm going to Hogwarts too," Serena added, playing with a lock of Damien's honey blonde hair, "And so will Damien. We won't leave Harry alone."

"Yeah," Damien piped up, having listened to this conversation keenly, "We'll help Daddy fight against the Headmaster and the Dark Lord!" Damien Alexander Potter-Black was a very intelligent and cunning child and just from listening to the conversation he'd managed to piece together that a man named Dumbledore and another called the Dark Lord have been trying to hurt his Daddy ever since he was born. Which for them was a big mistake. No one would hurt his father, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Thanks Damien," Harry said softly, smiling at the boy, "That means a lot to me."

"But will you be all right?" Jonathon cut in, looking at them with worried eyes, "Are you sure that Dumbledore won't manage to hurt you in Hogwarts? And for that matter, will Serena and Damien be allowed into Hogwarts?"

"It would be hard for him to do that," Harry replied, smirking, "As heir to the three founders, as soon as I accept my Lordship rings, which I will today, I'll have control of Hogwarts. The castle wards will only respond to me, the pictures wouldn't dare to betray me, the house elves will be loyal to me, and I bet even the Headmaster's phoenix, Fawks, will be on my side. Heaven knows, that the bird can't stand Dumbledore. And Serena and Damien will have to be allowed into the school as members of my family."

"That would be perfect," Melinda said with a proud glint in her eyes, "Welcome to the family Harry and Damien."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing how Harry and Serena would prank the hell out of Dumbledore when they got into Hogwarts. It turned out that Melinda was a woman after the Marauders own hearts when she was angry about how someone had treated her family. If she had gone to Hogwarts, she would have definitely been a dead ringer for Slytherin. The woman was just too vicious to not be.

And Damien, in the true spirit of his deceased grandfather, Prongs, was a born prankster at heart. Within minutes grandson and grandmother had bonded over brainstorming ideas to get back at Dumbledore that made even Jonathon wince in sympathy. For a minute Harry even felt a brief burst of sympathy for Dumbledore as the pair discussed a plan that involved twenty gallons of tomato sauce, blue jellybeans, and a chainsaw. But it was gone a moment later as he grinned at his family. The Headmaster would defiantly pay.

Dumbledore was frantic. He had checked the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, the Burrow, Gringotts, and even Knockturn Alley to find even one sign of Harry. When the damned teen had mysteriously disappeared from Privet Drive yesterday, which he hadn't even learned about until Mundungus's shift was over and Mad-Eye Moody came to check on the boy, he had immediately Apparated to Surrey so he could interrogate the boy's relatives. But his Legilimency probe showed nothing, it seemed that the boy just inexplicably disappeared one afternoon with all of his belongings and a further check showed that none of the memories had been tampered with.

He was furious of course. How could his precious little weapon of the light just leave like that? He had worked hard to mold Harry into the perfect little savior, ever since he ditched the boy in Private Drive when he was a baby, and now all his plans were coming undone! How could they work if Harry was not found and convinced to play the perfect little martyr? After he offed Voldemort and gave the Weasley girl a bastard child then he could have controlled the full power of the Potter vaults!

Sure he stole several million galleons from Harry's vault already but the money was simply not enough. No, Dumbledore would have it all. After all, as Leader of the Light and the destroyer of the evil Grindelwald, he deserved it.


	5. Gringotts and Shopping

A Family Like No Other

Chapter 5: Gringotts and Shopping

They had talked in the sunroom for several hours, and it was nearing the afternoon when Jonathon and Melinda left subsequent to several assurances that they would come to the Citadel tonight after shopping. They had adored Damien of course, as he was their new grandson, and as Jonathon proudly said, 'the next greatest leader of the Ramanov clan with his brilliance and ingenuity.' By then Damien had lost all of his reservations and hugged the royal couple good bye, calling them grandpa and grandma, something that made Melinda nearly burst into tears and Jonathon grin.

Before they had left by the portkey, Harry had placed several glamours on all of them. He was going to go as Daniel Radcliffe, the Muggleborn actor, along with his wife Emma Watson and their son Damien. They had debated for a while on whether or not to change his name before finally deciding that no one loyal to the Headmaster knew that they had a son and that it would make it easier on everyone involved if Damien didn't have an alias.

A minute later, the young family had appeared in Griphook's office with a small burst of blue light. When Harry looked around, he noticed that the office had been repaired to perfection although the very sharp, very painful looking daggers were conspicuously absent. A small sliding of the door showed Griphook's arrival as the goblin came into the room, smiling as he saw his famous client.

"I take it you survived meeting the king and queen then?" Griphook asked, smirking.

"It went well actually," Harry, replied, sitting on Damien's other side in the wide couch, "They're a lot more easygoing than I would expect vampire royalty to be."

"Oh, that's because your going to become family," Serena explained, "They're not so welcoming with everyone else."

"Well it's good to know that you survived at least," Griphook said, sitting down, "It's good to see you Damien and you too Serena. I take it; you've already secured a place for the bonding ritual?"

"Yes," Harry answered with a smile, "It's at the Ramanov castle and your invited. So are Draco and Narcissa, Melinda said that the invitations would be sent today although the ceremony will be small because of the short notice. Other guests are Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Fred and George Weasley. Just because their family is a pawn of the meddler who looks like a demented Santa, doesn't mean they're awful."

"That's good," Griphook said favorably, "Thank you for the invite by the way. Although everyone's favorite Headmaster will probably throw a major temper tantrum when he learns that he wasn't invited. Speaking of the meddling coot, he was here this morning looking for you. I suggest that you be careful and take a portkey out of Gringotts."

Harry nodded in appreciation of the plan. After a few more pleasantries where Damien excitedly described in detail some of the more gruesome weapons in the Potter family arsenal with Griphook listening on enviously, they finally got to the accepting of the Lordships.

"It's quite simple really," Griphook explained encouragingly as he lifted up a small box made of dark oak and inscribed with designs of flowers, "You just have to put on the ring and it will take a bit of your blood and then accept you as the Lord or not. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Harry replied, as Griphook took the small sing out of the box and handed it to him. It was a silver band with a golden gem set in the center with the Potter crest, a phoenix carrying a long sword, inscribed on it. Slowly he put the ring on his finger and felt a small prick on his arm that signified it drawing blood. A minute later the ring glowed bright white before settling comfortably on his finger. Following the flash of light was a strange feeling, almost like dyspepsia only much more pleasant, that seemed to come from within him. His core enlarged a bit, allowing the Potter family power and wards to be connected to him by right of blood.

After that, he took out the Black family ring with the picture of a dark raven arcing above a moon and put it on. The family crests _Tojours Pur_ was inscribed on the dark onyx stone with a careful precision and a small core boost was almost added as the ring accepted him as the next rightful Lord Black.

It went on much more easily after the first two. The next ring for Harry to take was a small band of white gold with an emerald in the center, a picture of a rose encircled around by thorns as the Desamond ring. After that was a ruby with the insignia of a roaring lion for Gryffindor, a diamond with the emerald facets of a snake for Slytherin, and a sapphire inscribed with runes in Latin. Serena looked at it and translated the verse with appreciation. _Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure._

"So it looks like you're really are the Lord of six Ancient and Noble Houses," Griphook said in awe as the ceremony was completed, "I know the lineage ritual said so but it was a bit difficult to believe until now. Harry, do you have any idea what kind of power you command now? The Potter's had always been considered influential and dominant aristocratic Purebloods but this is a whole new level of control. In political terms, you're invincible."

"That could be useful when dealing with the Ministry," Harry agreed, taking off four of the rings until only the Potter and Back one remained, "But I have no idea on how to play politics and even if I did, I would never have the time or the ingenuity to excel in the field. No, I think I will need a proxy to do that for me. And I think I know the perfect one. I'll contact him later in the summer. Do you have anything where I could put these, Griphook?"

"Yes, it will be a bit of an issue having to wear six rings at once, wouldn't it?" Griphook said, reaching into his desk and taking out a slender chain, "Just put all but the Potter and Black rings in here and slip it into your neck. You'll be able to use the magic but you won't have to deal with caring them all the time. And no one could steal this from you. It'll just appear in your pocket after a few minutes."

"That would be perfect," Harry, said smiling, as he reached for the chain and put the rings inside, "I would like to get a copy of the finances from all the estates by the way. And Griphook, I want to know if you could handle all of my estates instead of just the Potter and Black ones. You're one of the few goblins I trust inexplicitly. I know it will be a lot of work but believe me, there will be a substantial pay raise involved." Griphook blinked in shock, the closest Harry had ever gotten to see the goblin look astonished, before a wide, and rather frightening, smile broke out on his face.

"The money doesn't mean anything to me Harry," Griphook said genuinely, "Heaven knows I'm one of the better paid beings in the magical world, goblins or wizard point, because I'm the manager of the Potter and Black estates. This will be a lot of work but I would love to do it because of how much trust you put in me. It means a lot to me that you'd offer this job."

"Thanks Griphook," Harry replied, "I'll take it that you accept the job?"

"Of course," Griphook agreed enthusiastically, before looking slightly puzzled, "Er… Serena, are you all right?" Harry looked at Serena in confusion. The beautiful royal had a dazed look on her face that resembled panic.

"Oh no," Serena groaned, "I knew that I'd have to be the Lady of two Ancient and Noble houses but how in the name of Merlin will I handle six? All the parties and meetings and estates I have to take care of… This is horrible!"

"Calm down Serena," Harry said soothingly, immediately understanding the cause of his mates panic, "You can handle anything you put your heart to. And don't worry; you won't have to do it alone. I'll be here and so will Damien to help you."

"Yes," Serena mumbled, a bit incoherent, "So many things to get ready. Invitations, dress fittings, pickles…" Harry and Damien exchanged a look, mutually deciding that no comment was to be made on the last object unless they were ready to face Serena's wrath.

"Okay," Griphook said, bemused as he looked at the odd family before him. He was definitely going to earn every galleon of that pay raise dealing with these clients. "Shall we go and see the family artifacts, then?"

"That will be fine," Serena answered for them, looking a bit more cam than before, "Just the Potter, Desamond, and Black vaults please. We don't have time to see all of them today. By the way, do you think you could have all the family artifacts from the six vaults moved into one huge vault? It would make things a lot easier next time."

"That can be arranged," Griphook agreed, "And would you like an inventory of the family estates now then or after you visit the vaults? I'll have a catalog of the family artifacts you have later and put it in the main Potter vault."

"That would be perfect," Harry said, "And will you give us the inventory now?"

"These should be it," Griphook commented; take out a thick manila folder from his desk and passing it to Harry. The young Lord picked up the folder and looked through it, nearly fainting from shock at the numbers written in them.

**Potter Family Inventory**

**Homes**

**Potter Manor (British Isles)**

**Potter Ancestral Home (Ireland)**

**Number 15 Riverdale Place (United States)**

**French Condo (France)**

**Potter Cottage 1-3 (British Isles near Blackwood Forest)**

**Vaults**

**Vault 354 Three point five billion galleons (Family Vault)**

**Vault 16 No galleons (Artifact Vault)**

**Vault 841 One hundred thousand galleons (Harry Potter Schooling Vault)**

**Shares in Business**

**Ten percent**_**Madame Malkins**_

**Twenty-five percent**___**Honeydukes**_

**One hundred percent**_**Nimbus Broom Company**_

**Thirty-three percent**_**Weasleys Wizard Wheezes**_

**Twenty percent**_**Grunnings**_

**Eighteen Percent**_**Walmart**_

**Family Seat In The British Wizegamont**

**Black Family Inventory**

**Homes**

**Black Ancestral Home (Scotland)**

**Number Twelve Grimmauld Place (England)**

**Black Mansion (British Isles)**

**Silverstein Manor (Scotland)**

**Vaults**

**Vault 128 One point eight billion galleons (Family Vault)**

**Vault 467 No galleons (Artifact Vault)**

**Vault 13 Ten hundred thousand galleons (Sirius Black Personal Vault)**

**Shares in Business**

**Twenty-five percent**_**Daily Prophet**_

**Thirty percent**_**Hollywood Harpies Team**_

**Twenty percent**_**Puddlemeres United**_

**Ten percent**_**Madame Malkins**_

**Family Seat In The British Wizegamont**

**Desamond Family Inventory**

**Homes**

**Desamond Castle (Ireland)**

**Family Condo and Beach House (Italy)**

**Pent House Apartment (New York)**

**Mexican Villa (New Mexico)**

**Vaults**

**Vault 370 One point six billion galleons (Family vault)**

**Vault 298 No galleons (Artifact vault)**

**Shares in Business**

**Ten percent**_**Madame Malkins**_

**Twenty-five percent**___**Honeydukes**_

**Fifty percent**_**Daily Prophet**_

**Twenty-five percent**_**Pepsi Company**_

**One hundred percents**_**Potion Emporium**_

**Family Seat In The British Wizegamont**

**Gryffindor Family Inventory**

**Homes**

**Twenty-five percent Hogwarts**

**Gryffindor Ancestral Home**

**Vaults**

**Vault 128 No galleons (Artifact Vault)**

**Shares in Business**

**Family Seat In The British Wizegamont**

**Ravenclaw Family Inventory**

**Homes**

**Twenty-five percent Hogwarts**

**Ravenclaw Manor**

**Vaults**

**Vault 279 No galleons (Artifact Vault)**

**Shares in Business**

**Family Seat In The British Wizegamont**

**Slytherin Family Inventory**

**Homes**

**Fifty percent Hogwarts (Deal with Helga Hufflepuff)**

**Slytherin Ancestral Home**

**Vaults**

**Vault 979 No galleons (Artifact Vault)**

**Shares in Business**

**Family Seat In The British Wizegamont**

"Are you telling me that I own all of this?" Harry asked in disbelief as he looked through the paper again.

"Yes," Griphook replied in amusement as he saw the mirrored looks of shock on every member of the Potter family, "When I said that the Potters were wealthy, I did not jest. You are in fact the richest client in Gringotts. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Harry replied wryly, as he turned to smile at Serena, "Well, I guess we won't have any trouble raising a family so young. I don't think either of us has to take a job for the rest of our lives."

"I can see that," Serena replied, still looking a bit shell-shocked from the monetary amount she just read, "I suppose this means we can go anywhere we want for the holidays?"

"Like Italy for Christmas?" Damien asked quietly, looking up hopefully at his father.

"Sure, Italy it is," Harry agreed, ruffling the boys honey blonde air, "We'll stay in the Desamond family condo and beach house if that's what you want."

"Okay," Damien said happily, leaning against the cushion on the sofa again.

"I think that we'd all like to see the family vaults now please," Harry commented getting up as he pulled Damien off the sofa, "Shall we get going, Griphook?"

"Of course," Griphook said getting up, "But we'll only have to visit one vault. While you were looking through the family investments, I took the moment to alert some of the goblins to have everything magically moved to one huge family vault. Nothing but the best is deserved for our wealthiest clients after all."

Harry laughed out loud, and added, "I suppose we were right then when we appointed you the manager of my family vaults. Only a few minutes into the job and your already performing wonderfully, Griphook."

"Thank you, Lord Potter-Black," Griphook replied with a smile as he got up and led them to the underground carts. A minute later the cart was racing down to the family vault, deep in the recess of Gringotts into one of the ancient family vaults that had a dragon guarding it. The only sound heard over the rushing of the train tracks was Damien's undignified whoop of pleasure and Serena's brief shriek of fear before she buried her head into Harry's chest. After a few dizzying spins that had Serena gripping on to her mate in terror, they reached the family vault and Damien rushed out while Harry stayed back a bit to help a shaky Serena back onto the ground.

"I am never going on to that death trap again," Serena vowed, still clutching on to Harry like she was drowning in the middle of a vast ocean and he was her only live saver, "That thing is a murder weapon!"

"It'll be all right," Harry reassured, leading her toward the cavern, "I was terrified my first time to. Believe me after a while you'll get used to it."

"To that ensnaring demise?" Serena asked in doubt, "Oh no, I will never get used to that thing because I'm _never_ going to go on it again." Harry was saved the trouble of replying to that by an exited shout from Damien.

"Mum! Dad!" Damien called gleefully, from inside the cavern, "You've got to see the stuff in here! There's a rapier stained with blood! And Griphook told me its dragon blood!"

Serena and Harry shared one look, simultaneously coming to the conclusion that Griphook, Damien, and a room full of deadly weapons should never be together, before they rushed into the family vault themselves. The minute he got a look though, Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was before him. Shining silver orbs from above that brightly lighted the cave glittered down on the amazing treasures below.

And there were a lot of treasures. On one side was a several bookcases filled with old manuscripts and faded scrolls that looked rare and well cared for. As Harry walked up to it, he noticed that Merlin himself wrote one of the scrolls! Beautiful, precious jewelry and bright bolts of silken fabric from exotic lands were shining in another side of the room and Damien seemed to be standing by a marble wall that had a nearly endless amount of weapons on it. His small hands were clutching a bloodstained rapier that he reluctantly handed over to Serena when she walked up to him.

Harry walked over to them as Serena finished scolding Damien, who had a sheepish expression on his handsome face. One sword in the corner caught Harry's attention as he walked up to it, ignoring all the other daggers and maces hanging on the wall. The sword was simply designed with a hilt made of darkened silver with entwining vines carved into it. It wouldn't have caught his attention normally, but Harry's senses were so attuned to magic that they caught the faint hum of pure light magic shining from within the sword.

"Serena," Harry called quietly, "Come look at this." She walked up to him and looked curiously at the word that seemed to have taken so much of Harry's attention. After a few minutes of analyzing the hilt, a small gasp rang out from her voice.

"Harry, do you know what this is?" Serena asked in awe, "This is the sword of the most famous king of England. This is Excalibur!"

"Excalibur?" Griphook asked, shocked as he and Damien walked up, "As in the famous King Arthur's sword?"

"Or infamous depending how you think about it," Serena mused quietly, looking at the sword surprise, "But why would you have the sword Excalibur… unless the Potter's were distant relations and inherited the sword. But that means… Harry, you might be a descendant of King Arthur!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was," Griphook commented dryly, "Only someone related to the chivalrous and noble king could be so completely reckless and heroic when someone is in danger. And Harry would definitely fit _that_ description."

"Nevertheless, only true heirs of King Arthur's line were said to be able to wield the legendary sword," Serena mused, and then said suddenly, "Harry, try to hold the sword. If its power can work for you than that would be a major blow against Voldemort!"

"All right," Harry agreed hesitantly and reached out his hand to grip the sword's hilt. The second his fingers grazed the silver, a powerful rush of magic went through his hand, making his arm temporarily numb as he rushing power filled his body. A moment later he had closed his hand around the hilt, the power from the sword merging with his core and filling him with endless fire and shock as though lightning was being held inside his body although it could not scorch him to cinders. He felt rather than saw, his Harry lift up as though a powerful wind had rushed through the room.

The sword felt so completely right in his hands, filling him with power and certainty that he could vanquish any Dark force that threatened his family. It was so much like a long lost friend that he had seen now, like it was a part of him, that Harry lifted it off from the marble and held it in his hands. The power rushed through him for a few seconds more before settling down comfortably into his core and filling him with assuring warmth.

"Well," Griphook finally said, breaking the tensed silence as Harry came out of his reverie and looked at them with surprise, "I think that proves that Harry is the long lost descendant of King Arthur. Hmm, Lord of six Ancient and Noble Houses at age sixteen, mate of a vampire princess, father, teenage billionaire, Wizarding Savior destined to rid the world of the plague known as Lord Voldemort and now the royal descendent of England's most famous king. … You never do anything by half, do you Potter?"

"Apparently not," Harry replied, grinning slightly as he walked up to the group.

"Daddy, your eyes were glowing!" Damien said enthusiastically as he reached up to hug his father and run his hand over the sword, "It was so cool! Can I have a sword too?"

"Absolutely not," Serena disagreed immediately, "You might hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine mum," Damien protested, " I'm already seven you know. I can take care of myself, right Daddy?"

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully, ignoring Serena's vehement glare, "It might be a good idea Serena. He's growing up and he'll have to be put through some training. I think I would like it if I knew that Damien could protect himself. Maybe he should be allowed to practice with a sword… as long as he's supervised by a competent adult of course."

"Maybe that would be best," Serena, agreed reluctantly, "It would be more reassuring to know that Damien could protect himself when we're not around. Maybe magic lessons and a couple of battle tactics would be a good idea."

Damien wanted to disagree with the adult supervision, but like a smart boy, he knew when it would be best to keep his mouth shut so he could get at least a bit of what he wanted so he agreed. As Damien and Serena worked out the finer points of his training, with a little help from Griphook occasionally, Harry slipped away to explore more of the cavern, the sword Excalibur held in one hand.

After a bit of wandering, he paused by the jewelry section and took a quick look around. Many of the pieces were beautiful and undoubtedly expensive but what really caught his attention was a stunning engagement ring that lay on one of the drawers. It was gorgeous, with a band made of white gold inscribed with runes that to Harry looked vaguely like the protection charms he'd seen before in Hogwarts and a smooth cut diamond with a center made of shining Columbian emeralds. He smiled as the ring caught his attention and slipped it into his pocket for later.

Then he walked back to Serena and Damien. The two had just finished haggling over what Damien would have for his studies, and after a terrifying ride back up in the cart, in which Serena unwaveringly held on to Harry in an almost painful grip, they came back to Griphook's office.

"These should come in useful to you," Griphook said, handing Harry and Serena two onyx black debit cards and to Harry a scabbard attached to a leather belt, "These cards are attached directly to your bank accounts so you can use them to shop in either Muggle or Wizarding stores. The sword belt and scabbard are so you won' t look like an idiot by carrying around a sword in Muggle London. Both have anti-theft charms on them so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank you Griphook," Harry said as he slipped the belt around his waist and placed the sword into the scabbard, "These will come in handy." After extracting a promise from Griphook to make sure he would attend the wedding, Harry placed the glamour on them again and they walked out of Gringotts like any normal Wizarding family.

The minute they had stepped foot into Diagon Alley though, Serena got the urge to drag her unwilling family members toward Madame Malkin's for new fittings. Harry and Damien just kept their mouth shut and stood motionless as Serena ordered the shopkeeper to make a whole new wardrobe for all them including pants, shirts, regular robes, dress robes, battle robes, and dragon hide boots. By the time they finally got out of the building, Harry had a bottomless, weightless bag currently filled with half a dozen pants, shirts in dark colors, three Wizarding robes, two pairs of dress robes, a pair of soft leather shoes and an order for several more clothes to be shipped to Potter manor as soon as possible. Needless to say, Madame Malkin was all too willing to complete the job.

They had debated for a while on whether or not to go to the Apothecary or any bookstore but then finally decided that nothing the stores had could ever match the things in Potter manor anyway and it was pointless to go waste their time. So as a small breather, and so Serena wouldn't consider going back to Madame Malkin's for a little while, Harry brought them to Fortescue's instead and ordered three sundaes. It was then that Damien brought up the idea of getting him a wand.

"You know dad," Damien said, looking at the easier to persuade parent, "I'm going to need a wand for my own if I'm going to learn how to fight with magic."

"So you want us to go buy a possibly lethal stick that can shoot fire from it," Harry replied easily, "And then give it to a seven year old who has absolutely no idea what to do with it and an extremely vivid and dangerous imagination, besides? I haven't been a dad for long but I think that's a bad idea."

"I think it's a great idea," Damien cut in, "How am I going to protect myself in Hogwarts if I don't even have a magical wand? The other students will make fun of me!"

"You're seven," Serena said matter-of-factly, "They must be extremely pathetic if the best thing that they have to spend their time with is to humiliate a seven year old."

"I'm not a baby," Damien said pouting, "And how am I going to practice my magic?"

"He has a point, you know," Harry said thoughtfully, "He will need a wand if he is to practice magic but I don't think we can go to Ollivander. The man seems far too connected to Dumbledore for my comfort."

"If you say so," Serena said, unconcerned, "We can use Gregorovitch instead then. He's a brilliant wand maker and has been making wands for my family for years. My light cedar with dragon heartstring wand came from him. You might want to get a new wand too, Harry. The holly and has the same core as Voldemort's wand; it might hinder you if you try to fight the Dark Lord in battle."

"You're right, I guess," Harry frowned, remembering his holly and phoenix feather wand, "And Krum did mention Gregorovitch in the Triwizard tournament a few years ago. But wait… how do use a wand if you're a vampire?"

"The Ramanov vampires have the ability but most cannot practice magic. Vampires have their own form of wandless magic but we can do less with it than you wizards can with your wands and that hinders us," Serena explained, "When you become my mate, you'll get enhanced wandless ability and so will Damien because he is my child by blood."

"That could come in useful," Harry mused, before he turned his head toward his son, "Damien, what are you doing?" The startled boy looked up quickly, his honey blonde hair obscuring the emerald hue of his eyes.

"Dad," Damien asked quietly, "Can I have a pet?"

"A pet?" Harry repeated surprised before understanding came to him. Of course, Damien would feel lonely hanging out with adults and house elves all day. No matter how much he loved his parents, he needed something fun in his life too.

"Why not?" Serena said, obviously coming to the same conclusion as Harry when she stood up, "There's a pet shop near here. We can go take a look right now."

"Really?" Damien asked, his face lighting up as he hopped off the stool and waited impatiently for his father to pay the waitress, "Let's go!"

The brunette waitress got sight of him and smiled. "Aww, isn't he adorable when he's sulking like that?"

"Very," Harry grinned ignoring Damien's pout. The waitress really did have a point though. Despite Damien's holier than thou attitude that Draco had most likely taught him, the small, blonde, cherubic boy really was lovable. He looked even more adorable when he was angry, with his small arms crossed and a ready pout on his face. Even Harry was hard pressed not to say 'Aww."

"I am not adorable," Damien, declared hotly as they walked up to the building that called itself the Animal Emporium, "That woman is insane."

"Clearly," Serena agreed, fondly running her hand through his messy hair, "I think you look adorable all the time." From the look on Damien's face, it was clear that this wasn't the response he'd wanted. He was saved a reply though as they went into the store and Damien became spellbound with all the animals in there.

Within seconds he had disappeared into a pair of aisles and Harry and Serena were left, trying to find a sign of a little honey blonde head and emerald green eyes. When an attendants scream cut through the chattering of the squirrel cages they were near though, they quickly followed the sound to get to wear Damien was undoubtedly going to be. And he was there, with a large boa constrictor wrapped around his chest and peering innocently up at the terrified store clerk and his assistant.

"Damien!" Harry said sharply, walking up to his son, "What do you think your doing?"

"But dad," Damien protested, "They had left little Delia cooped up in this small cage all by herself! She was lonely! So I helped her get out." "Little Delia" was in fact a five feet long boa constrictor that seemed content to coil around Damien. When Harry and Serena walked up, she lifted her head and hissed at him.

_Massster Sspeaker,_ the snake hissed, _thisss hatchling iss yoursss?_

Harry hesitated for a minute before casting a quick stunner at the shop clerk. By now the assistant had already fainted and no one else was around to see what was going on. He looked intently at Serena for a moment and she quickly understood his point as she cast a wandless locking char on the door.

_Yess,_ Harry hissed back, _He belongsss to me. Do you plan to hurt him?_

_No, Massster Sspeaker, the hatchling iss ssafe with me. He too sspeaks the snake tongue,_the snake answered as Serena looked curious at all the hissing going on.

_He doesss,_Harry asked, surprised, _why do you call uss Massster?_

_You sspeak the old tongue,_the snake explained,_Sso you are my Massster. Will you take me home with you?_

"What is she saying?" Serena asked, worriedly, from beside him.

"She wants so know if we can adopt her," Damien explained, having listened intently to the conversation, "Can we keep her Mum? Please?"

"I don't know," Serena, said doubtfully, "You understand her?"

"Damien must have picked it up through the blood transfer. He inherited some of our abilities," Harry replied, looking up, "So now he can speak Parsletongue."

"That can be helpful," Serena said, relenting a little, "But how do we know, the snake won't hurt Damien?"

_Tell your mate not to worry;_the snake hissed up to Harry from Damien's shoulder, _I wish the hatchling no harm. He can become my new Massster because he hass the ssnake tongue and I sshall protect him from harm. I will become hiss familiar and my poison iss rare; he can use it in obscure potions._

"Delia says that she won't hurt Damien because he can speak the snake tongue," Harry explained, "And she'll become Damien's familiar. According to her, Delia's poison is rare and she'll let Damien use it as well as keep him from harm."

"Exactly," Damien agreed, looking up at his mom with pleading eyes that Delia seemed to mirror, "Can I keep her? Please?"

"Well I'd have preferred an owl or a toad," Serena said sighing, "But if its Delia you want then yes, you can have her. Just don't speak in front of other people, okay sweetie? Wizards tend to be… distrustful of people who can speak Parsletongue."

"Sure!" Damien said, punching his hand to the air and receiving a reproachful look from Delia fro the disturbance on her resting place, "Thanks, mum!"

A few minutes later, the store clerk had been woken up and given a quick Oblivate, and Damien was happily standing by the register with his snake wrapped around him protectively. The store clerk looked nervous as he ringed up the purchase, sending terrified little glances at the unaware Damien who was happy in his own little world.

"Are you sure you want that snake?" the shopkeeper asked nervously, "It's very poisonous and your son might get hurt."

"Delia won't hurt me," Damien replied, indignantly as Delia hissed in agreement.

"Delia?" the man asked, confused for a moment.

"He means the snake," Harry explained to the perplexed man, "And I'm sure Damien will come to no harm from her. What breed is she, by the way?"

"A purebred sir," the shopkeeper announced, sending the snake another nervous look, "And with all due respect sir, she's part magical poisonous ashwinder and part Brazilian boa constrictor. She can be quite dangerous if handled the wrong way. Are you quite sure you want her?"

"Positive," Harry replied as he sent a warning look to Damien telling him not to interfere, "Can you mail a few crates of mice to my house by owl, sir? And a large, heated cage preferably with a sunlight attached?"

"That can be arranged," the man agreed weakly, "But wouldn't you like a cage now?"

"We'll be fine," Harry answered, handing over his onyx black Gringotts card and hoping that the man would just take the hint and shut up. Thankfully he did and a minute later, the small family was happily walking out of the Animal Emporium with a cheery Damien rapidly chatting to his new pet snake what their home was like- in English of course.

Nevertheless quite a few odd looks were cast in their direction, most aimed at the very large, very deadly looking snake poking her head into Damien's honey blonde hair. Due to all the attention, Delia was receiving, Serena decided to wait outside by the shadowed area near their final stop to keep the shopkeeper from completely panicking and thinking they were Death Eaters. So Harry quietly entered the post office on his own, determined to send a quick owl to both Neville and Luna.

After greeting the shopkeeper, a rather dull man with graying brown hair, he bought some parchment, a quill, some melted wax, and two descript owls and started to address the letter. He could have used Hedwig to send the message, but she was relaxing in the Potter owlry and was far too inconspicuous. Likewise the Potter owls could also easily be noticed with the Potter crest pressed with gold ink on their right wing. So shop owls would have to do.

_To Neville Longbottom_

_Longbottom Manor_

_Dear Neville,_

_To begin with, I just want to say thank you. I know the Department of Mystery fiasco was my fault and getting you guys dragged into it was possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done but it means a lot to me that you had followed me. Sirius died in there and I would have been crushed if you had, in any way, gotten hurt. So I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and I want to thank you for being there beside me when I needed you to._

_On another note, I also have to apologize for not getting in touch with you over the summer. To be perfectly honest, I believe that the order may be scanning my mail and at first I wasn't sure whom I could trust. But you and Luna have always been beside me since the very beginning and I wanted to personally invite you to my wedding. That's right Neville: I'm getting married! Please pray for me, I'm not sure I'll be able to survive the wedding. I've also become a father in such a short time and I want you to know a bit more about Damien._

_I would like to see you over the summer and help you get a new wand. I know that your father's wand broke and I'd like to get you a new wand by Gregorovitch, a brilliant German wand maker. Please reply as quickly as possible and don't mention any of this to the order. I'm kind of hiding from Dumbledore for the moment._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

He rolled up the first one and used some of the wax available to create the Potter seal on the letter to show that it's valid. After tying it up to the offered leg of a barn owl, he took the other piece of parchment and began drafting the second letter.

_To Luna Lovegood_

_Lovegood House_

_Dear Luna,_

_I wanted to say thank you for the giant mess I made when I dragged you and the others to the Department of Mystery. If it weren't because of my blunder, than Sirius would have lived and you and the others wouldn't have gotten hurt. I just want you to know that I'm apologizing for the whole mess and that I'm truly sorry._

_And apparently I'm also getting married and becoming a father. I don't know which terrified me the most. But you are a good friend of mine and I would like you to come to my wedding and meet my son, Damien. I think you two would get along great._

_There's another reason why I'm writing though and I know that you can understand. The Nargles have finally left my head Luna and they've taken all the wrackspurts with them. I'm tired of being the pawn of everyone's manipulations and the victim of some vicious hunter. In my opinion, it's long overdue for the prey to fight back._

_But before I do that, I need to know if you'll stand beside me. I know that it's a lot to ask for after what I've put you through but I need to know right now whether you're an enemy or a friend. I'm sorry for being so blunt but I need a reply immediately and I hope that it's what not what I fear. Please don't tell Dumbledore about me. I'm sort of avoiding him now, although knowing you, you probably knew that before I decided to do so._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

He looked over the letter again and with relief, decided it would do. It was caring and friendly without revealing too much about them to be overly dangerous. With a small smile, he attached the letter to the screech owl in front of him and got up to join his family outside. Then, in a burst of shining blue light, the small family of four portkeyed away.


	6. Ramanov Castle

A Family Like No Other

Chapter Six: Ramanov Castle

The floor was made of pure black marble with streaks of emerald green and violet swirling through its gilded center. The room was painted a pale blue, almost white, but the warm lighting shining down from above in the chandelier softened the stark color. Dark, leather furniture lined the room. The scarlet flames shining merrily in the fireplace illuminated two couches, several armchairs, and a small loveseat tucked into the corner.

Harry stumbled a bit as he landed, reaching up to stroke his head, which had hit the edge of the marble fireplace. Damien and Serena seemed to have made the trip unscathed but Delia, who hadn't enjoyed the trip, was hissing in annoyance. Two people were lounging with careless grace on one of the couches but they quickly got up when the blue flash of light, signaling that someone had portkeyed, shined briefly.

"It's alright," Serena said calmly, 'It's just us."

"Oh," one of the people exclaimed, and Harry recognized the honey blonde hair and slender features of Serena's mother, "You came!"'

"With a snake," the other person, Jonathon, said wryly, gazing at the boa constrictor wrapped around Damien with keen violet eyes as the snake, and Harry didn't think it was possible, stuck her tongue out at him, "Why is a boa constrictor wrapped around my grandson? And why is he insulting me?"

"It's not a boy grandpa," Damien explained as Delia hissed in agreement, "She's a girl and her name is Delia. She's part boa constrictor and part poisonous ashwinder and she's my new familiar. Mum and dad got her for me."

"Well that explains everything," Jonathon said and gave the young parents a pointed look, "Why did you buy young Damien a poisonous, constricting-"

"And man eating," Damien cut in with a smile as he sat down in one of the leather couches, carefully balancing Delia next to him.

"- And man eating," Jonathon continued without a hitch, "pet named Delia?"

"He wanted it," Harry admitted, "And he was so lonely without having any kids his age to play with so we bought him the snake."

"And if he gets bitten or killed?" Jonathon asked, "I will not have my only grandson put in harms way because of a pet."

"The snake won't hurt him father," Serena said, with a small smile, "Quite the opposite, in fact. I sincerely feel pity for whoever is stupid enough to mess with Damien now."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked startled, "How will Damien be safe?"

"Because I can speak to snakes," said troublesome boy piped up, "And Delia says I'm her new master so she'll protect me and drive away all my enemies! But I don't know any enemy for her to drive away yet. Daddy, why don't I have any enemies?"

"Don't worry," Harry said with a grin, "You're a Potter-Black now. Give it a couple of months and I'm sure you'll have an arch rival out for your untimely death sooner or later."

"Don't encourage him," Serena said exasperated as she hit him in the back of his head, "You'll only make things worse!"

"Wait," Jonathon interrupted, looking shocked, and "Damien can speak the ancient tongue of the snakes? How did this happen?"

"Long story short, Harry's a heir of Slytherin," Serena explained quietly, as she rested against the chair, "And apparently Damien inherited the coveted gift at the blood ritual."

"Sometimes I wonder how my life would be like if my family wasn't absolutely fanatical," Melinda interjected with a smile, "But then I remember that it wouldn't be my family without a bit of craziness thrown in an some point. Anyway, it's late now. Why don't I get Damien to bed and then tomorrow we can have the bonding ritual and introduce Harry to his new future subject?"

"That sounds perfect mum," Serena said, smiling widely, "Harry and I will stay up a little though. I want to show him one of my favorite spots in the Citadel."

"Well then it's agreed," Melinda added, hushing a protesting Damien and leading the gloomy boy to his suite," Don't scowl like that Damien. Your parents do want some alone time occasionally and besides it's your bedtime. I'll even get a separate bed made for Delia okay?"

"What would you like to show me?" Harry asked puzzled, and a little nervous as the room emptied out except for them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Serena. The truth was that he trusted her inexplicably, and that scared him. How had he developed such a close bond to someone who was practically a virtual stranger?

He felt that he could love her. Indeed, Serena and Damien were so easy to love and be happy with. But after living with the Dursley's for so long… did Harry even know how to love someone? Serena seemed to have such a perfect, carefree life. Could he be selfish enough to take that peace and happiness away from her by association with a known target like him? Did he want to?

"Don't be so nervous," Serena chided quietly, reaching out to slip her slender hand into his, "I told you I would be with you no matter what. And I'm going to keep that promise. So don't try to get rid of me, you won't succeed."

"I think I'm nervous because I don't want to," Harry answered, feeling her chilly fingers entwine around his, "I think I like you too much. More than I should. More than what's right."

"You're too noble," Serena replied, pulling him toward her through unfamiliar stonewalls until they emerged into the cold air outside, "It's one of the greatest things about you and the worst as well. One day I'll have to get through your thick head that your desires matter too."

Harry had no answer to that and allowed her to pull him across the courtyard and toward the forest. The night air was frigid and every time he breathed, small puffs of white smoke emerged from his mouth. Small twigs and leaves crunched underfoot as Serena led him through a twisting maze of conifer evergreens. His emerald eyes strained against the darkness to get a glimpse of what trail they were following but quickly lost sight. Serena seemed to know where they were going though, so Harry followed her as best he could, trying not to stumble and fall in the underbrush.

After a while they came into sight in a clearing near a small, glistening creek. The silver moonlight from the nearly filled sphere above, danced above the shimmering water, looking enchantingly mystical. The moonlight also made several of Serena's honey blonde strands turn into liquid silver under its light, making the shadowed panes on her face stand out in stark contrast. Harry felt his breath hitch involuntarily.

She looked like a faery as she stood there, a member of the hauntingly beautiful creatures of ancient times. This was the pale splendor that artists like Michelangelo and Da Vinci tried hopelessly to replicate. A symbol of the otherworldly magic in the world, both tantalizingly beautiful and painfully deadly to look at. She was undoubtedly a woman that no mortal could ever hope to replicate.

"I loved this place when I was young." Serena said vaguely, breaking Harry out of his reverie, her violet eyes dreamy, "I used to pretend I was a fairy princess. Silly right? But it seemed that so much magic was by this little pond that anything could be possible."

"I can understand what you mean," Harry agreed looking around, "It looks like a page out of a fairytale. So ethereal that it doesn't seem like you're here at all."

"Exactly," Serena said, smiling slightly, "A place for miracles. We'll need miracles, won't we? Only sixteen and already parents!"

Harry looked at her in concern. Serena looked strained, like she was trying not to let the thought go through her head. But she must be worried. She wasn't like most girls. Serena wouldn't just be thinking of all the fame being Harry Potter's wife would be. She knew that is dangerous. She knew that it could get her killed. But, miraculously, she wanted to stand beside Harry anyway.

The realization shocked him to the core for a minute. No one he knew, in his entire life, had stood by him like that, with so much determination and faith. And now enters a girl he never met before and becomes the greatest part of his life. At that moment, Harry James Potter knew exactly what he had to do.

"We won't need a miracle," Harry said softly, "Because we'll have each other and we'll get through it together."

Then he walked forward, and went down on his knees as he pulled out a small velvet box from inside his jacket. As Serena watched on in disbelief, her violet eyes wide in shock, he held out the platinum diamond and emerald ring without any hesitation.

"Serena Ramanov," Harry asked clearly, "will you marry me?"

She looked at him for a second, her violet eyes being covered by sheen of tears as she took in the bended knees and the ring being offered to her.

"Yes," Serena breathed, letting her place the ring gently through her finger, as she tried not to cry, "Oh, Harry!"

As Harry got up, she rushed into his arms, her honey blonde hair flying wildly as she slipped her hands around her neck. Laughing, Harry picked her up and twirled her into the air, feeling unbelievably happy as the girl of his dreams accepted the proposal. A minute later he gently laid the ecstatic girl down by the pond, the silver moonlight glittering on the tears sliding down her face in small rivulets.

"Don't cry," Harry, whispered, using his hand to gently tip her crying face up and leaning down to brush his lips against hers, "This is a happy occasion." And with that he leaned in again, kissing her softly, and then more passionately as she returned the kiss.

"I love you," Serena said, looking surprised at the words that slipped past her lips without control, as they moved apart from the kiss, and then repeated, with wonder, "I love you. I really do love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied, looking shocked, as he rested his forehead against hers and laughed slightly, "I've never said that to a person before in my life. But I'm saying it now to you, someone I barley know. And I mean it, I really do love you."

"Well you'll have to say it a lot more now," Serena answered, running her finger over his nose and the outline of his lips as she leaned in again to kiss, "You have a family now."

"I do, don't I?" Harry commented in awe, "I have a family now." Then noticing Serena shiver a little, as the wind began to pick up, he shrugged off his new jacket and slipped it around her shaking form. As she smiled back at him in thanks, he took her hand and they walked back into the Ramanov Castle, the emerald gems in her ring shining as brightly as a star.

"_And is this all you have to report Dalahov?" a silky voice asked dangerously, his voice like poisoned honey, before it suddenly got more harsh, more guttural, "That Harry Potter has fled his home? Well, find him you fool! The boy must be captured! Crucio!"_

_And Harry watched in horror as his limbs, looking like a skeletal, bony white hand lifted up, the slender shaft of wood glinting in its gaunt fingers and shoot a burst of red light at the quivering man bowing at the edge of the floor. The brown haired man began screaming, his wails high pitched as he twitched, every nerve ending feeling like it was thrown into a vat of molten lava._

_The snake like man sitting on the throne smiled, and laughed, a cruel, bitter, mocking laugh full of twisted joy at the other man's pain. The man kept it for a few minutes longer before releasing the curse and waited impatiently for the quivering sack of flesh below the throne to get control over his body functions._

"_I will not tolerate failure again, Dalahov," the man said harshly, " The fiasco at the Ministry was intolerable. To loose to a few teenagers! I will not be so lenient for your mistakes again. Am I clear?"_

"_Yes, my lord," Dalahov breathed, sounding terrified as he remained crouching on the floor._

"_Good," Voldemort, replied sounding pleased, "Find me the Potter boy and bring him to headquarters so I can kill him at my leisure. If you do not succeed, you will become Nagini's next dinner. Now leave me at once!"__The man, scrambled up, several of his limbs still twitching at the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse he was forced to bear minutes ago, and rushed out of the room. The Dark Lord sat still upon his throne, pale fingers interlaced, as a giant snake slithered across the room and toward him. Almost casually, the twisted man reached out a hand to pet the snake, looking deep in thought as he regarded the closed doors._"_Wormtail!" Voldemort suddenly called, as another man, looking round like a ball, scurried into the throne room, "Fetch me some unicorns blood immediately! I need to think on how best to kill the Potter boy."_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Harry screamed, bolting up in bed, his emerald eyes wide with fear and his limbs damp and clammy. He sat still on the four-poster bed, taking no notice of the darkened walls, dark holly furniture, or the rich midnight blue brocade hangings that adorned the walls, as his racing heart began to calm down. "It was just a dream," Harry mumbled, shivering despite the warmth of the heavy comforter around him, "I just had a vision of Voldemort. I'm okay. Everything's all right now." "Harry?" A timid voice asked, as the door opened to reveal the silhouette of a tall slender girl, "Harry, are you okay?" He looked up, slightly surprised, as Serena walked on top of the plush carpet, her honey blonde hair glowing from the candle she was holding on her hand. She hesitated for a minute before kicking off her slippers and climbing into the bed next to him. She only sat, her legs crossed, on the velvet coverlet but Harry felt warmth suffuse his cheeks anyway. They had chosen to sleep in separate rooms for the night and he had not expected Serena to casually come into his room like she did so every day.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" Harry asked quietly, "You couldn't have heard my scream through the thick walls."

"I heard it through the mate bond," Serena explained, blushing, "And I came here when I felt your fear. So… was that really Voldemort?"

"Yes," Harry answered, looking pained, "I wish you didn't have to see that."

"No," Serena disagreed, "I wanted to. I want to get to know more about you, even the terrible parts. I want to be a part of your life Harry; why do you keep pushing me away?"

"My life's not exactly brilliant," Harry said, sighing, "I usually get those dreams often at night. They're not… pleasant. I've learned to deal with them though."

"But that's hardly fair," Serena injected, sounding furious, "You shouldn't have to deal with it in the first place! If you had your natural Occlumency barriers in place, than you would never have had to deal with this! I'm going to kill Dumbledore!"

"I'm sure you will," Harry replied, smiling faintly, "And I love you for it. But what's done is done. The best thing I can do now is suck it up and deal with it."

"Well your not going to do it alone," Serena said fiercely, as she slipped under the covers with ease, "I'm staying here with you, tonight."

"You don't have to," Harry protested, blushing, "I mean… we're not married yet."

"We don't have to do anything, Harry," Serena said, laughing, as she slipped her hands around him and snuggled in closer to the warmth, "I'm just going to keep you company for the night, okay?"

"If you say so," Harry mumbled, going back to bed, as Serena idly ran her fingers through his jet-black hair, "Good night, Serena."

"Good night, Harry," Serena replied, smiling. A moment later, Harry slipped back into his dreams, slender arms wrapped around him and an odd soothing melody being hummed into his ears. Within minutes, he was happily asleep, and for one blessed night, the nightmares didn't come to him again.

Serena stared down at the young man, sleeping in her arms, and felt a mixture of love and protectiveness rush through her body. This was her mate and she would keep him safe from the Dark Lord if she had to. No one would endanger her family. Not if she had anything to say about it. And Serena Ramanov had a lot to say about it.

He looked younger asleep, his pale face smooth and without any of the concerns that plagued him when he was awake. His vivid emerald eyes didn't look so haunted, so filled with endless sadness and pain. The eyes of someone who had only seen sorrow, Draco had said once, eyes that had seen far beyond their years and had the memories imprinted into them. They were enthralling, captivating in their grief, like darkened emeralds, but the misery also made them eternal, above human contact and love.

Serena couldn't let that happen. The glowing depths of those eyes would be filled with delight soon, and satisfaction. Harry had to suffer his whole life to make others find joy; it was time that he got to experience some happiness for himself.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," the chant went on above him and a small weight pressed himself against Harry's stomach, "Daddy, wake up!"

"Hmmm," Harry said groggily, as he opened his eyes only to find an equally brilliant shade of emerald staring back at him, "What the hell?"

"Very eloquent Potter," an amused, drawling voice said from the corner, "And in front of the child too. No wonder your getting voted Best Parent of the Year."

Harry groaned, recognizing the voice in a heartbeat. The second he looked up confirmed his fears. His annoying, aristocratic blonde cousin had arrived.

"Buzz off Drake," Harry said, in irritation, before he turned his attention to the comfortable weight on his chest "Damien, can you get off daddy for a minute?"

"Okay," Damien chirped, beaming as he scrambled off his father, "Look daddy, Uncle Draco came to visit!"

"I can see that," Harry said, as he slipped out of bed, "Where's Serena?"

"What's wrong Harry," Draco asked grinning, "Did my little cousin do something last night that he shouldn't have? You_are_ still a virgin right?"

"Shut up," Harry scowled, at the grinning teen, "We didn't do anything. But seriously, where is Serena? And what are you doing here?"

"Nice way to treat your cousin," Draco mock huffed, "I'll have you know that I came here early, as tradition dictates, to help you get ready for the bonding so you won't make a complete fool of yourself and embarrass the Black family. And of course so I can see my beautiful future sister-in-law and my wonderful, little nephew. Have you chosen a best man for the wedding yet?"

Harry blinked in surprise as he said, "I thought you were going to be the best man?"

"Me?" Draco repeated, looking shocked, "The honor is usually for a close family member or friend of the groom. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Harry, said, indignantly, "Your one of my closest friends and my closest living relative. Naturally, you'll be the best man! Didn't you know that?

"No," Draco admitted, still looking a bit surprised and more humbled, "But it's an honor that you think of me that way. I'll try my best to live up to it, cousin. Thank you."

"No problem," Harry said, waving his hand in a vague motion, as his stomach grumbled, "When will we have breakfast?"

"Right now, master Harry Potter sir," a high-pitched voice squeaked, as a happy dobby, wearing the Potter uniform appeared with a small pop and a tray full of steaming waffles in his hands, "Dobby has come to give the great Harry Potter sir his breakfast! Then Master Harry will have to get ready for the bonding ceremony in a few hours!"

"Bonding ceremony?" Harry asked hesitantly, as he poured some syrup and melted butter on the steaming waffles, "What will I have to do?"

"Oh, a lot of things," Draco said airily, with a small smirk reappearing on his face, as Damien left the room to go find Melinda, "Tradition is long and tedious, you know. And there's no way that you'll embarrass the Potter or Black family by not taking part i0n it to perfection. That is why I am here now rather than in my soft, and comfy bed. I'll give you a crash course on what to do, what to say, which utensils to use, and the, such after breakfast. Then your house elf- Winky, I believe- will bring your bonding outfit that she sewed and we will go greet the guests and I'll see my baby cousin get married!"

"I'm only three months younger than you," Harry objected with a scowl, "And I'm far more mature. So how did I get to become the baby?"

"Because that's three months more than you, that I had to get acquainted with the world," Draco explained, with an arrogant smirk, "Besides who's teaching who on how to get married?"

"Who's been engaged longer?" Harry retorted, "I proposed to Serena last night!"

"That was last night," Draco, replied, "You've been engaged to your mate for a grand total of nine hours!"

"That's nine hours longer than you ever had," Harry pointed out smugly, "Where is Serena?"

"In another wing of the castle," Draco answered shrugging, "You can't see her until the bonding. It's tradition for luck."

"Knowing me, we'll need a lot of luck," Harry said darkly before looking up from his nearly finished pancakes, "Are you the only guest who came so far?"

"My mother and I came," Draco replied, "But none of the others had arrived yet. Longbottom and Lovegood have sent you letters though."

"They have?" Harry asked, through a mouthful of saturated maple syrupy heaven, "I need to read them immediately."

"Don't worry Master Harry," Dobby cut in, his tennis ball eyes filled with adoration, "I brought the letters with me! Mister Harry Potter's friends have written them! And I have three from the Weasel and the Granger, sir. Shall I burn them?"

"Weasel and Granger sent you letters too?" Draco asked curiously as Dobby handed all the letters over, "Well, they've certainly got some nerve!"

"Maybe," Harry remarked, "But I think I'll read them anyway. I could certainly use a good laugh right now and Ron's letter is sure to give me some."

And with a small smile at his cousin, Harry quickly slit off the cover of the parchment and unfolded it to find Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's letters falling down. With an amused smirk, he picked them up, one by one to read it, with a curious Draco reading over his shoulder.

_Hey Mate,_

_Why'd you disappear from Private Drive mate? I mean, we know the Dursley's are pigs but surely you must be exaggerating! If you wanted to give them the slip than you really should have told me! I mean, aren't we best mates?_

_But don't worry; I forgive you even though you dragged me to the Ministry last year. The brains from the tank gave me life long scars, now how am I going to date lavender this year? Seriously mate; you've got to learn to stop playing hero already. If you didn't Sirius might even have been alive._

_Look, just mail, back your destination with Hedwig and we'll come to pick you up okay? We can spend the rest of the summer in the Burrow and I'll even let you date Ginny if you want. You know she's been in love with you since first year, and I'm not very keen on having her date anybody, but I think I'll make an exception for the Boy- Who- Lived._

_-Ron_

"He has got to be kidding," Draco finally voiced in disbelief as he looked down at his cousin, "He's blaming you for the Department of Mysteries? It's his fault for insisting on going with you on the first place! I can't believe he's stupid enough to do that!"

"Believe me, Weasley is far beyond the realm of stupid. He's purely idiotic. What surprises me most is how long and well written this letter is," Harry said, blithely, although Draco could see the pain lurking in his eyes. To be accused of killing your own beloved godfather after his death by a supposed best friend turned rival can hurt anyone, even the legendary Boy- Who- Lived. No matter how hard Harry tried to hide it, he was feeling pain.

"His _girlfriend_ must have helped him write it," Draco agreed, sneering at the word girlfriend although he looked down at his cousin with worry, "Harry, are you sure you want to…"

"-Read the rest of the letters," Harry finished, with a mocking smile, "Don't worry Drake. I can handle a few petty insults." And with that, he dropped the parchment with Ron's untidy scrawl and opened Hermione's neat cursive.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't express how disappointed I am that you would just run away from the Dursleys! Dumbledore told you that you had to stay there for your own protection so you have to go back. For once, think of someone other than yourself Harry. If it's not bad enough that you already managed to kill Sirius last year and nearly lead us to our deaths, you don't have to put your last remaining relatives in trouble too!_

_On that note, I hope you have thought your decision through and will agree to return to Private Drive for the summer. You have to know that we only want what's best for you and I want you to get over Sirius's death too. His will reading will be soon; did you receive a letter from Gringotts that names you one of the benefactors? I did!_

_The Black's were a wealthy family so I wonder what I will get from Sirius. I hope it's the Black family library! Can you imagine what all those obscure family spells and powerful enchantments would be like? Oh, I'm so exited! I know Sirius will leave me the books. After all, he knows that I love reading!_

_Reply back soon, Harry and finish your summer homework, okay?_

_Love, Hermione_

"Oh this is rich," Harry snarled, crumbling up the paper, "Who does that bookworm think she is? First, she accuses me of killing Sirius and then, like nothing ever happened,she wants to know if she'll get a bunch of extra books out of my godfather's death! I hate her!"

"I completely see eye to eye with you," Draco agreed, angrily, "Granger has overstepped her bounds this time. To think, that she can get the Black family spell books. They are just that. Blacks! No know-it-all Muggleborn can just waltz in and expect to be handed generations of spell theory and magical experiment results without a fight!"

"Well, I suppose that is to be expected of Hermione Granger," Harry commented, with a small smirk, "I can't wait to see how she handles it when I top her in every class next semester!"

"The bookworm will not take it well when she's finally put in her place," Draco said with relish, "I can't wait! Read the she -Weasel's letter now."

_Dear Harry,_

_I have to say I'm still a bit worried from the Department of Mysteries thing but I totally forgive you for it. After all, you saved my life in first year and this is the least I can do to repay you. I'll help you with all of the issues you have with Voldemort and then when he's gone we can finally be happy!_

_I'm worried about how you may be dealing with Sirius though. I hope your okay Harry, but ditching the Dursley's was not the way to deal with your issues. If you ever need help than I want you to know that you'll always have a shoulder to cry on._

_I think you should visit the Burrow this summer anyway. It'll be great to see you again. I feel like I've barley gotten to know you in my entire life and I'd like to remedy that. I would love to see you soon and then maybe we can hang out together._

_Love, Ginny_

"The she- Weasel almost seems decent," Draco stated, "Why does she seem decent? And don't you think the letter sounds a bit too desperate? I mean, "have a shoulder to cry on" and "barley gotten to know you" is laying it on a bit too thick."

"That's probably because her mum helped write this," Harry replied, looking through the letter again, "This looks a lot like Mrs. Weasleys handwriting. In fact, I'm almost positive that it _is_Mrs. Weasleys handwriting."

"She wants her daughter to marry the Chosen One that badly?" Draco asked, in surprise, "Well I certainly hope that she never tries to set you two together when Serena's around. On second thought, I hope that she does. Serena would be furious."

"Nice to know," Harry said, wincing, "Now that these worthless pieces of shit have been read, I suppose I should read the letters Neville and Luna have sent. Heaven knows, I need something to cheer me up. Here Dobby, I need you to put these dishes away."

As Dobby took the indicated dishes as well as the horrible letters and popped back to Potter Manor, Harry opened another letter only to see Neville's smooth handwriting on the paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to start out a letter like this but you are a complete idiot. Of course it's not your fault that I followed you to the Department of Ministry! You told me to go back but I insisted on going and the choice was all mine so you shouldn't feel so guilty for it._

_You've been my closest friend and the only person who ever trusted in me to be a great wizard instead of a squib. Even when Ron and Hermione pretended to be nice to me, they still felt that I would amount to nothing, but you never did that. You've always thought of me as a great wizard and let me reach my full potential. I admired you since the first day of school, for your bravery and your kindness, even more than I did Dumbledore._

_A Potter and a Longbottom had always been friends, ever since Hogwarts first started and I'd be glad to stand beside you no matter what happens. I've always known you were a good person and I've always respected your ideals and he faith you put in others. If you think Dumbledore can't be trusted than I believe you and I'll follow you t the end of the world to help you. You are and always have been my leader Harry, not Dumbledore._

_I want to thank you for the wedding invite. Though I'm just worried about one tiny thing. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? YOUR ONLY SIXTEEN, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_

_Please tell me you aren't marrying Ginny of all people. I know this will sound amazingly rude, but I don't think Ginny is who she pretends to be. I took her to the Yule ball in fourth year and all she could chatter on about is how she'll become the wife of the famous Boy- Who- Lived. And you shouldn't marry a person who only loves you for your name rather than the type of person that you are._

_But I would like to know Damien, any Potter boy is destined to do something extraordinary and I'd like to meet the next future Hogwarts troublemaker. And thank you for the offer to buy me a new wand. I would love to accept it and spend the rest of the summer with you. I've asked my grandmother about it and the minute I mentioned your name, I got her permission to stay in Potter Manor. See you at the wedding._

_Neville_

"Hmm, Longbottom seems surprisingly sensible," Draco, noted, "And he's right to say that you're an idiot for thinking that everything is your fault. It's a bit too filled with Gryffindor sentimentality but it's a good letter nonetheless. Now, all Longbottom has to do is get rid of that crippling shyness and he'll be all set to become the friend of a Black."

"Neville Longbottom and Draco Black Malfoy," Harry said thoughtfully, "I think Nev will freak out if you ever tell him that he's eligible to be your friend. He's terrified of you, you know."

"I'm a Malfoy," Draco said, shrugging, as though that explained everything and in most cases it did. Harry just shook his head, in an exasperated movement before putting the letter down with a smile and picking up the final piece of parchment. Luna's thin; spidery writing flowed across the page in what appeared to be emerald green ink.

_Dear Harry,_

_The answer to your last question is you and only you. You and Neville have been my only friends ever since I started Hogwarts. You two are the only people to see beyond my crazy exterior and bothered to get to know the real me, so I chose to join you at the Department of Mysteries. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. So I hope that you finally understand that._

_And it's good to know that the Wrackspurts have finally left your head. Now you can finally fight the snake. But I'm warning you Harry; you are covered in spider webs. The good news is that you're learning to throw them off of you, Lord Desamond. You'll find solace in the dragon and the bat, in your family the cheetah, the panther, and the wolf, and finally in yourself. Let the true Harry Potter shine out. A snake hidden in the Lions Den shall not suffice. Likewise, wearing a cloak of shadows does not make you a slave to the darkness._

_Love, Luna_

"Huh?" was Draco's only remark.

"That's classic Luna for you," Harry finally said laughing, although the last paragraph had unnerved him greatly, "I think her family is part Seer. That would explain her uncanny ability to know what's going on without anyone having to tell her. Because I know, I never mentioned that I was Lord Desamond to her."

"Maybe," Draco said doubtfully, "But what's all the nonsense about animals for?"

"I think they stand for people," Harry said, thoughtfully, "Voldemort is the snake and I'm covered in spider webs which stand for Dumbledore's manipulations. But I'm learning how to throw those spider webs off of me. Your name is Draconis, or dragon, and apparently you'll help me although I have no clue that the bat might stand for. My family is the cheetah, the panther, and the wolf. Maybe that means Serena and Damien in their animagus forms and the wolf could stand for Remus, my dad's old friend!"

"But what does it mean when it says," Draco asked, reading the lines, "_A snake hidden in the Lions Den shall not suffice. Likewise, wearing a cloak of shadows does not make you a slave to the darkness._"

"The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," Harry murmured, ignoring Draco's jerk of surprise, "It said that I'm meant for great things and the Slytherin House would help me on my way to glory. But I refused because I thought the house was full of evil maniacs like Voldemort. It's one of my best-kept secrets. And Luna means that I should accept that I am a Slytherin at heart. But even if the house is labeled for darkness or evil, that doesn't mean I'll end up a Death Eater."

"Well I'll give the girl this," Draco finally said, "She's not an idiot that's for sure."

"Luna never was," Harry replied grinning, "She didn't become a Ravenclaw for nothing you know. But now that the letters are done, I suppose that you'll want to begin."

"Exactly," Draco agreed, standing up from the armchair he was leaning on, "Now if you are to get married and not embarrass the Most Ancient ad Noble House of Black, you must…"


	7. The Bonding

A Family like No Other

Chapter 7: The Bonding

Her honey blonde hair was put up in a bun and held there by a gold circlet with emeralds centered inside it. The white silk of the dress robe was done in a simple and elegant design and was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin. The dim lighting that the forest showed made her features seems softer somehow. Against the dark shadows of the twilight, her profile was light and striking, and amazingly untouchable.

She was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. He wasn't even aware that his mouth was open, gaping, until Draco, in a surprising show of cousin loyalty, helpfully closed it for him. Of course the snickers coming from the best man's direction didn't exactly help his case. But Harry was beyond caring on whether or not Draco found this extremely hilarious.

Serena continued to walk gracefully up the aisle before she stood in front of him, a giddy smile on her beautiful face. As the wedding bonder began to chant in an old Dryad language, she slipped her hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Which was probably best because Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Despite all of Draco's quick lessons, the information had just seeped out of his head.

When the Dryad turned to him, probably expecting him to say something, there was one tense moment where Harry tried desperately to remember what exactly he was supposed to say. It was after the bridesmaid, a pretty brunette friend of Serena's whom he had never met until today, gave him a discreet kick in the shins that he remembered just what.

"I, Harry James Potter- Black," Harry began, hesitantly and then with more meaning as he looked at Serena and switched to the Dryad part, "Accept the bond of Serena. By the Earth in my body, the Fire in my soul, the Water in my blood, and the Air in my dreams, I accept the link willingly, knowing that it would bind us through peace and war, blood and fire, and eternal bliss to hellish damnation. This is my vow."

Serena smiled at him and added in her melodious voice, "I, Serena Ramanov, accept the bond of Serena. By the Earth in my body, the Fire in my soul, the Water in my blood, and the Air in my dreams, I accept the link willingly, knowing that it would bind us through peace and war, blood and fire, and eternal bliss to hellish damnation. This is my vow."

"Then the bond is accepted," the Dryad finished before adding, "And I give you my blessing. The path that you take is a long and perilous one. You will have foes and sorrow at every corner but your allies are strong. Find solace in their light for only under the guidance of your heart will you find true happiness. Indeed, the path to eternal bliss is a difficult one and wrought with danger at every step. One mistake will damn you and cast you to the shadows but a pure heart will be the only thing to save you again."

"Thank you Dryad," Serena said respectfully, after recovering from her shock, "Indeed the blessings of one such as you are rare and well cherished. Truly, it will give us power over the darkness we will face."

The Dryad nodded and stepped back as he motioned for them to kiss. Then, with no thought of the assortment of guests watching them, including a bored Damien, Harry took her face in his hands and leaned in for a light kiss. The minute that happened a bright white light flashed around them and Harry felt an increasing power from his core, so intense that it was painful, as it crushed all the barriers Dumbledore put inside of him and healed the damage in its wake.

As the magic ran through him, Harry pulled away from Serena with a gasp, the bright light still shining around him. Serena looked similarly surprised at the magic as it began to fade into their skin, leaving behind a faint glow of light in its wake. The magic receded back into his core, and for a second Harry had to sway uncertainly as the excess power inside of him settled down. If it didn't sound so completely wrong, he would even claim that the magic was _purring_inside of him. Either way, it radiated a sense of satisfaction and glee from inside of his core if that was possible.

"Remember when I said you never do anything by half," Draco finally said, as Harry's aura of pure magic lightened, "Well I recede that. You manage to do three times as much as what anyone expects. The only thing reliable about you is that you'll never be reliable!"

"You'd think as my best man, you'd give a bit more consideration to me," Harry retorted, grinning, "Besides normal is way overrated."

That seemed to have been the thing everyone needed to ease up as several of the guests began to laugh and walk up to congratulate the newly bonded couple. Draco and Rosa, the bridesmaid friend of Serena's- went off the dance as Damien, quickly followed by Neville and Luna, walked up to the pair.

"Daddy, you and Mum were shining again," Damien reported with all the conviction of a seven year old, "I want to shine too!"

"Not anytime soon I hope," Harry replied grinning, "That would mean your getting married."

Damien considered that for a moment before asking seriously, "Does that mean I'll have to kiss a girl?"

"Of course," Harry answered, with a straight face, "You'll have to do it in front of everyone."

The young blonde boy just made a face and said, with all the disgust that a sweet seven year old could muster, he exclaimed, "Girls are disgusting! There's no way I'm going to kiss one! I don't want to sparkle anymore, daddy."

"He's a smart boy," Neville laughed, as he walked up, "It's good to see you again Harry."

"You too Neville," Harry replied, grinning, and brought Serena closer, "This is my wife Serena and this is Damien. Serena, Damien this is my school friend Neville Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you," Neville said, genuinely pleased, "It's nearly impossible to get Harry to open up to anyone. You must be a very extraordinary person to capture his guarded heart."

"Likewise," Serena said, blushing, "But he speaks very highly of you as well. I would like to thank you for fighting alongside him in the Department of Mysteries."

"A Potter and a Longbottom have always been allies," Neville replied, shrugging, "I was just continuing the tradition. Harry has always been a good friend of mine and I wanted to help."

"We both did," a dreamy voice cut in as Harry looked up to see the slender form of Luna Lovegood walk up to them, "It's nice to see that Harry finally found his mate. He was nearly unbearable last year. Waves of longing and love kept radiating from him as his bond link tried to connect him to you despite Dumbledore's barriers. Hi, I'm Luna."

"It's very nice to meet you, Luna," Serena said, looking slightly ill at ease as she looked at the oddly knowing girl, "I must say you seem quite… well informed."

Luna's dirty blonde hair shook as she laughed; the notes coming out like a river falling down on clear stones. She was wearing dark evergreen robes, a fairly inconspicuous color for her usually bright tastes, but she accessorized it with her butterbeer cork necklace and a pair of dark purple onion earrings. Her clear blue eyes, always so perceptive and vigilant, were filled with amusement now and she looked happier than she did in ages.

Then again, so did Neville. He was wearing well-tailored robes of dark navy blue. A bit subtle and unnoticeable but still gave off a feeling of elegance and aristocratic grace that Draco would no doubt approve of. He seemed taller now, with all of his baby fat gone, and more confident like he knew who he was and what he could do. He also seemed to give covert glances in Luna's direction every once in a while but if the blonde noticed his attentions than she certainly didn't give any indication of it.

"I'm part Seer," Luna explained, with a small smile, "And part Dryad so I get feelings of emotions and things. And believe me, Harry's emotions were pretty plain to see."

"Really?" Serena said hopefully, beginning to like this odd, quirky girl.

"Oh, most definitely," Luna assured with an evil grin on her face, "Honestly at first I thought he had lost a beloved pet or something. He was that sad after not getting to see you. And heaven knows his temper hadn't improved that year. I'm pretty sure even Umbridge mistook him for a stick of dynamite once in a while."

"Daddy was a stick of dynamite?" Damien piped up curiously, "What's dynamite?"

"It's a Muggle explosive," Luna informed him gently as she bended down to smile into his emerald eyes, "You're a very nice boy. You have your mother's beautiful honey blonde hair and your father's rare emerald green eyes. Your very lucky, you know."

"I know," Damien, replied, beaming up at her, "Are you one of my daddy's friends? Did you help him fight the evil snake man?" Neville bended down to Damien's eye level as well to speak to him although he looked a little sad as he answered the young boy.

"We're Harry's friends," Neville answered, "And yes, we did fight Voldemort along side of him. But we've never met before, have we? Are you the new famous Potter boy whom I've heard so much about? You look a lot like one."

"Thank you," Damien answered, bouncing up and down on his feet, "Daddy says I'm the heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. And I'm a prince too!"

"You're royal?" Neville looked surprised, "When did this happen?"

"Apparently quite a lot happened when we weren't around," Luna mused, "Tell me how is the beloved Headmaster these days? Still no clue that your about to revolt?"

"Revolt?" Neville exclaimed, looking thoroughly disturbed, "What are you all talking about?"

"Neville, my good friend," Harry interrupted, his voice surprisingly calm as he laid a hand on the troubled aristocrat, "Quite a lot has happened since our last encounter. We have much to discuss. I trust that you'll be here for the remainder of the summer?"

"Of course," Neville replied, automatically, "And you can tell me everything about it then. But today is your wedding day and I'm not going to have anything ruin it now. You and Serena should go mingle with the guests. We've certainly kept you here long enough and your mother-in-law is looking very… emotional now. Luna and I will be happy to get to know Damien better until then."

"That would be great," Harry said and hesitated slightly, "Serena and I have been wondering. You're my best friend Neville, just like a brother to me, and I think of Luna as my sister. We would like it if you guys had a closer relationship with Damien… perhaps, as his godparents?"

"Us?" Luna answered him, looking momentarily stunned.

"Well, that is if you want to," Harry hastily said, backtracking quickly, "I can understand if you wish to refuse the offer…"

"No," Luna interjected, a large grin breaking apart in her face, "What I mean to say is that I'd be delighted! Damien is an amazing child and I'd love to be his godmother!"

"It would be an honor for me too," Neville added eagerly, "I'm glad you thought of us."

"So it's decided then," Serena replied, "We'll have the magical papers on his godparents ready and you can sign them later. Will that do?" '

"That would be fine," Neville answered for the both of them as Luna was too engrossed in a conversation with her future godson about how Nargles affected the mating cycle the Purple Horned Snorkacks. The young couple just smiled when they saw their sons wide emerald eyes, expand even farther as Luna enthusiastically told him what a Nargle was.

"She's very imaginative," Serena commented, sounding slightly amused as she glanced back at her son, "Yet she also conveys a sense of power and wisdom. I sense much sorrow and pain shadowing her like a cloak and yet her heart still remains pure and untouched. She seems both old and young at once. You have _very_ interesting friends, my love."

"Luna is rather fascinating, isn't she?" Harry agreed as they casually strolled toward a happily sobbing Melinda and a rather distressed Jonathon, "She's a kind person and very loyal to her friends but she can seem a bit… odd."

"Seems like a major understatement," Serena said, "Your other friend, Neville. He is, without a doubt, completely loyal to you. If only my father had a hundred soldiers like him. But the Longbottom boy will never abandon you in battle or cause you pain. You're very lucky you find someone like him. Indeed, I still wonder how you manage to get so many supporters."

"I don't get that many," Harry, informed her, "I only have few who are truly loyal to me."

"But those who are will fight to the death to protect you," Serena replied, "They are dedicated to your cause and will follow your orders without a seconds hesitation. Not to mention they are incredibly powerful in their own ways. Allies like that, and more importantly friends, are worth the whole world. You will be lucky to find another with their amount of faith. I think if you decided to toss it all and join the dark side, they would still follow you there regardless."

"I suppose you're right," Harry murmured thoughtfully and then smiled, "I am lucky to have friends like that Serena. Thank you, for helping me understands that. I have to speak to Draco about the Potter and Black political stance for a minute; maybe you should comfort your mother while I do so."

Serena followed his gaze to where a beautiful honey blonde woman was happily sobbing while her husband stood by looking completely freaked out on what to do.

"Your right," Serena replied, turning toward her crying mother after releasing her grip on Harry's hand reluctantly, "I really dislike politics anyway so I should help mum instead. Talk quickly; we have to go meet the other vampires in the castle you know."

"We do?" Harry asked looking momentarily unsure, "What if they don't like me because I'm human? I don't want to cause any harm to your subjects."

"You won't," Serena assured, laughing, "A few might be angry that you're human but after you bond with me, you'll have all the powers of a vampire. Besides we have a mate bond and no one could disrepute that no matter how much they hate it. You'll be a wonderful crown prince Harry; the people will love you because you want to help them."

"Where are they though?" Harry wondered, asking the question that had puzzled him ever since they got here, "The castle seems completely deserted! There are no vampires here at all in the wedding or anywhere else for that matter."

"Oh this isn't the Citadel," Serena explained, "This is just one of the vacation homes that we reserve for wizard visitors and diplomats. The vampire race actually lives in an alternate universe like a layer world or a space bubble inside the seams of space and time. These little pocket bubbles hold our true world. We have castles, houses, towns, schools and everything there. And it's always sunny because we managed to create our own artificial ball of light that doesn't burn us. We only come to this world occasionally to attend Wizarding institutes and to keep up with general politics."

"That's amazing," Harry, exclaimed, "It's like a whole new world there isn't it?"

"It is," Serena agreed, smiling at his enthusiasm as she leaned in to place a small kiss on his lips, "And I can't wait for you and Damien to see it. I have to go see to mum now. We'll travel to the Vampire world in an hour along with Neville and Luna so you can meet your new subjects, all right? And don't worry; I know they'll love you."

"Thanks," Harry replied, "I'll be talking to Draco for a few minutes but we'll be ready as soon as possible." She nodded and turned to her now relieved looking father while Harry walked over to his sardonic cousin. Draco was leaning against a maple tree at the edge of the dance floor, his arms crossed as he gazed at someone at the other side of the clearing.

Harry followed his cousin's gaze until it came to rest on a tall, lithe brunette chatting to a couple of the guests by the foyer. She was definitely beautiful, with long shiny chestnut brown hair, distinct hazel eyes that he could see even from here, and creamy white features. He vaguely recognized her as Serena's bridesmaid, mostly because he could still feel the bruise she caused by kicking him in the shins during the ceremony. Even though Harry would argue that Serena was much more beautiful, he had to admit that this girl was quite pretty.

"It's not attractive if a fly gets into your mouth," Harry informed the blond teen, "You're a little too obvious Drake. What happened to the famous Malfoy control?" Draco immediately shut his mouth and turned to glare at his cousin.

"It was never here," Draco said calmly, "I'm not a Malfoy anymore remember? I'm a Black."

"Sorry," Harry said, hastily as he recognized his mistake, "I didn't think that choosing to support me would-"

"You never think Potter. The Slytherin House must have been really desperate to pick _you_ for a member," Draco cut in, with his familiar smirk before he suddenly grew more serious, "But yes, by choosing to fight for you, I gave up my place as a Malfoy. Not that I care. My father was a bastard. He was just… my father, you know?"

"Feeling doubts," Harry asked, looking concerned, "I can understand if you don't want to be part of the fighting Drake. I don't want you to have to kill your own father."

"No," Draco said, smiling wearily, "He's a monster. I would have done it anyway. You just gave me a good excuse to do so. I told you, I would fight beside you Harry. And I will. You're my Lord now and I think that Voldemort is a psychopath. You have my loyalty."

"Thanks Draco, that means a lot to me," Harry said, genuinely pleased. When he saw that the gratitude was making Draco uncomfortable, he started changing track. "So who's the pretty girl, amazing enough to turn my arrogant cousin into a love struck Hufflepuff?"

"I am not a love struck Hufflepuff!" Draco protested, before he saw that Harry was trying not to laugh, "Oh, ha ha ha. I am _not._And the girl… well her name's Kayla and well… I think… I like her. A lot I mean. She's just so smart, and so beautiful, and so kind, and so-"

"Um… Drake, you're starting to ramble," Harry said, looking amused, "So you seem to really like this girl. Don't you want to know her first?"

"I've known her since I was five Harry," Draco said, still gazing at the girl in wonder, "She was one of my closest friends. I thought I would be happy with that. I thought she would be a sort of pseudo sister to me like Serena is. But since this summer… I guess I just want more than friendship. And I have no idea what to do abut it."

"I wish I could be more help," Harry said shrugging, "But I've never actually had a girlfriend before. And now I just got married to my soul mate. Does that sound wrong to you?"

"It would," Draco replied, "But this is Harry Potter we're talking about. The only thing dependable about you is that you'll never be dependable. Normal rules don't apply."

"Well, I do have one piece of advice," Harry answered, "Follow your heart Draco." His cousin laughed in amusement before he noticed that Harry wasn't kidding.

"No, seriously, what's the advice? Oh come on, you can't be _serious_. It sounds like something Dumbledore would say!" Draco exclaimed, exasperated. When a sheepish look came over Harry's face, the teen actually groaned. "Don't tell me that actually _is_ Dumbledore's advice."

"You have to admit," Harry said, grinning, "The man may be a manipulating puppeteer. But he _totally_ has that all knowing, Zen Buddhist thing going on."

"What's Zen Buddhist?" Draco asked, looking typically confused like every other pureblood. This time it was Harry's turn to groan in annoyance.

"One day, my dear cousin, I will drag you to a Muggle cinema and force you to watch an Indiana Jones movie," Harry said, "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you considered what you will do after school?"

"I haven't given all that much thought to it really," Draco replied honestly, "I was too worried on whether or not I was going to survive the war myself. But I think I would like a job that has to do with politics. I'm good at that kind of stuff."

"I'm glad you think that," Harry said, grinning, "Because I was wondering if you would be willing to be my proxy for _all_ of my families starting this summer."

"Wait, what?" Draco said, looking astonished at the idea of all that political power that he didn't even think to ask about the payment, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Harry said, looking amused, "You said it yourself cousin, your good at politics. I'm not. You have years of practice at this kind of stuff and I would like your help. I need to set the Wizarding world at rights and I have no idea how to go about doing that. You on the other hand, know plenty. I want someone trustworthy do push acts in my name. And I want you."

"Thank you," Draco said, looking awed, "That you show so much trust in me… Harry, I don't want to fail you. There are many more as equally experienced as me and more. Are you sure you don't want to pick someone better?"

"None that I trust as much as I trust you," Harry said firmly and then added with a grin, "Besides I'm willing to pay ten thousand Galleons a week. Will you really refuse that offer?"

"No," Draco answered, still looking a little shocked although it was soon beginning to be replaced by excitement and the light of a scheming mastermind who knew whatever he did would be amazing and couldn't wait to start it. Slytherins could be scary like that sometimes.

Harry left his cunning cousin behind as he walked over to Serena. With an ease that seemed so perfect, he took her into his arms and gave her a light, lingering kiss. When Jonathon cleared his throat, he finally let go of her although nothing could stop the wide grin on his face. It seemed like he had only found out now. He was married! And to the woman of his dreams no less.

"Daddy," the scolding voice of a little Damien piped up as he ran over to his parents, "Don't kiss mum outside! The Nargles might catch you!"

"Really?" Harry asked a teasing grin on his face as Luna and Neville also walked up behind him. The young boy nodded seriously, obviously proud to have warned his father away from some horrible evil.

"Oh yes!" Damien said, solemnly, "Aunt Luna told me!"

"Well, we can't ever ignore the words of wisdom from Aunt Luna, can we?" Harry chuckled, before a servant by the looks of him rushed up to the group with Kayla following behind. After hearing Draco practically declare his love for this girl, Harry viewed her with a whole new interest. After all, if Draco's wish came true than she might just be his sister-in-law someday.

"What are you thinking?" Serena said quietly, slipping her hand through Harry's elbow as she smiled at him.

"Your friend," Harry replied, "Draco's got a crush on her. If he has his way and Draco's the type who usually does, than she just might be my future sister in law."

"Good point," Serena murmured, sounding gleeful, "I was waiting months for those two to figure out they're meant for each other. Kayla's definitely interested, no matter how much she might deny it. If Draco feels the same way, then my best friend might just be my sister some day! I can't wait!" Harry laughed quietly at her obvious enthusiasm.

"Oh no my love," he teased gently, "Why do I hear some manipulating going on in there? You're not going to play Cupid with these two fools, are you?"

"Who, me?" Serena asked innocently, "Just trying to help two friends in love."

"I'm not sure if they'll appreciate that type of help," Harry pointed out.

"I know, but I'm in love and so happy," Serena sighed, "I want them to experience that happiness too. Maybe Kayla can go to Hogwarts with us?"

"That does sound like a good idea," Harry agreed, "Just promise me you wouldn't go overboard with all this matchmaking business." He didn't get the promise from her because just at that minute Damien's exalted shout of "Delia!"cut through the air at that moment.

Harry and Serena turned to see the relieved servant handing an equally exited Purebred part poisonous ashwinder and part boa constrictor over to the happy six year old.

"Your portkey is ready, my sire," the servant said, handing over a water canteen to the king who accepted it graciously.

"Was it really the wisest thing to buy a little boy a poisonous snake hybrid?" Kayla asked, looking amused as she walked over to Serena.

"He's a Potter- Black so apparently that means he gets dangerous pets," Serena answered, shrugging, "He's also going to practice sword fighting apparently." Kayla blinked, looking shocked before she replied.

"You're going to give your seven year old son a sword and a poisonous snake?" Kayla asked, looking concerned, "Has marriage made you insane?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason why," Serena answered, pausing before she smiled, "It turns out that Harry can speak the ancient tongue of serpents. Oh, and he's a direct descendent of King Arthur. We actually have the sword Excalibur in Harry's trunk right now. And you know how King Arthur's descendents are always so brilliant with swordplay. Well Damien inherited all of his father's abilities although I'm still not sure if that's a blessing or a curse."

"Wow," was all Kayla could say, her face looking awed. Everyone else within listening distance looked shocked too. Neville's mouth was actually open and gaping.

"Well… Harry will make a very illustrious king of the Romanov clan, won't he?" Jonathon finally said, before he looked down at the Portkey, "Everyone grab it quickly!" The others placed a finger on the faintly glowing portkey and a minute later, Harry had that slightly painful jerk to his navel as the surroundings around them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Harry landed on the ground, a bit unsteadily, but still on two feet as he bent down to help Damien up. When his face turned back up toward the scenery, Harry had to make himself stop gaping. They had appeared in the middle of a castle courtyard that seemed almost unreal. It was made of white marble everywhere, and Harry could see a majestic spiraling castle rise out above him. Unlike Hogwarts, which always seemed so bulky and massive, this castle was elegant with spires and balconies that shined like glass. Stained crystal glass graced the windows and the sky above it was beautiful azure blue.

The courtyard they were in had flowers on every side, beautiful, luscious blooms in a variety of colors and occasional shades that just seemed too brilliant to be real. A large fountain made of white marble was at the center of the flower combinations, and a marble statue of a tall, stern looking man that vaguely resembled Jonathon was held up against the doorway. Perfectly clipped emerald hedges sparkled under the light and the cobbled pathway was made of picturesque sandstone. It was almost too beautiful to be real.

The oddest thing was though that no one was around.

"These gardens are off limits in the afternoon," Serena explained, "They're the palace's royal gardens. It's beautiful, no?"

"It's amazing," Neville said, sounding appropriately awed as he walked ahead to gently finger a delicate looking golden blossom with orange streaks, "A red sun Saurian! They're supposed to be extinct in the human world!"

"We have many supposedly extinct flowers here," Melinda explained, smiling proudly, "That flower is a special component in a powerful growth potion."

"Do you think I could see these plants sometimes?" Neville asked eagerly, looking up from the flowers to center in on Melinda.

"You'll be here for the next month," Melinda said, smiling, "You're welcome to this garden whenever you like. And I'm sure one of our servants can arrange a tour in the Herbology gardens for you."

"That would be wonderful," Neville beamed and followed the rest as they headed through the empty castle over to an enclosed balcony.

"Will you three wait here, please?" Jonathon asked to Kayla, Neville, and Luna. The three nodded and Jonathan stepped through the enclosed curtain. Melinda followed him; a small smile on her face, Harry just watched puzzled, as Serena grabbed his and Damien's hands and tugged them toward the curtain.

"Follow me," Serena whispered, smiling at them. Harry still looked puzzled but steeped through the curtain and into a balcony overlooking-

-a crowd cheering for the royal family.

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to write this but I really don't have a lot of time. I'm kind of stretched out between three fanfics and my homework. Review!**


	8. The Vampires

A Family like No Other

Chapter 8: The Vampires

The first thing that assaulted Harry's senses was the noise of at least a thousand people cheering. Slightly dazed, he let his eyes sweep over the crowd to see the glee shining on all of these attractive, pale, nameless faces. When he turned his gaze to Serena he saw her smiling, looking beautiful and regal, while Damien seemed a bit disoriented but genuinely curious as he waved back at the crowd. After a few more minutes of cheering, Jonathon put up his hand and everyone immediately quieted, far quicker than Harry had thought possible.

"I would like to thank you for that warm welcome," Jonathon said warmly, not raising his voice but leaving no doubt that everyone could hear him, "I have more to say but I think everything could wait until after the feast, no?" More cheering greeted his words and Harry looked at the man with more respect. This wasn't his stern but enjoyable father- in- law, this was a majestic king, looking completely at ease before his subjects.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out there," Serena said, apologetically as the small group stepped back through the curtain, "I was afraid that you would try to get out of it if you knew." She seemed worried that he would be unhappy. Harry smiled at her to show that he was okay and she relaxed.

"I probably would have," Harry admitted, following the king and queen, who stayed a respectful distance in front of them with Damien to give the illusion of privacy. With vampire hearing though, Harry was well aware that they were able to keep close tabs on this conversation if they wanted to. "You really care about them, don't you?"

"I do," Serena said, then paused and hesitated before continuing softly, "They're my family, my legacy. One day it will be my duty to lead them and I want to be the best queen I can. You'll be their leader one day too."

"I'm not sure if I want to," Harry replied, "There's so much responsibility involved. So much work-"

"It's not the work, is it?" Serena guessed, "You've always handled a lot more than you should and you're used to it. People look up to you as a leader. You just don't want the prestige that comes with the position." When Harry didn't answer, Serena knew she was right.

"I've lived my whole life being neglected," Harry said, staring at the floor, "Ever since I was a child, I knew I couldn't trust anyone but myself. I couldn't expect others to give me anything. I took what I was given and I was grateful for it. Now though… I have so much. I have a wonderful family, a great home, wealth and power to protect myself and the ones I love. I have _you._^That's a big leap from the starved, unloved freak wizard who used to live in the Dursley's cupboard and ate scraps. And I just don't know if I deserve that. Those people out there will fight for me in the war. They'll put themselves in danger for me. I don't deserve that. I'm not that great a person."

Serena listened to this in disbelief, growing more and more angry with each passing sentence that her bond mate uttered. She had known that he had a depressing childhood but to hear how far it went and in such an offhand tone of voice… the members of Number Four Private Drive better have good alarm systems. In fact, she should recruit Damien for this too. Her little prince would be happy to exact revenge on his father's behalf.

She should really give serious thoughts to her parenting skills. Now though, Serena had to pound some sense into her mate's head.

"Don't talk like that! You deserve all of it Harry, and more. I know that these… people," Serena said darkly, as though she would have preferred another word to 'people', "may have convinced you otherwise but it's _not true_. You have people who love you and would die to protect you. And you should respect that because it's _their_ choice to do so. Did you ask Cedric to enter the Triwizard Tournament? No. Did you ask Sirius to come to the Ministry? No. They _chose_ to do that and Voldemort killed them, _not_you. Fight Voldemort and avenge these people Harry. But don't blame yourself for their deaths." Her voice softened as she continued.

"You were born to be great Harry," Serena said, softly, "Even without the prophecy, your life wouldn't be normal. You would be a Scion of an Ancient and Noble House. You would be a warrior of the Light. You would be a Potter and Potters always do what is right for the magical world even with the harm that it would inflict on them. Embrace your heritage Harry. Your ancestors granted you a legacy as great as the ancient gods themselves. Honor them by continuing it. You may not like your fame but you can use it to do great things. People look up to you Harry, they always will. You are the last of the Potter line and if I do say so myself, you are the greatest.

When he didn't reply right away, she looked up, unsure as to whether or not she had gone too far this time.

"You're right," Harry suddenly said, unexpectedly, "I'm being childish about everything. I may never love my fame but it is a part of me and my inheritance. I am the crown prince of the Ramanov clan and I will bring honor to my family. Thank you Serena."

Her smile appeared again, larger than before as they neared the dining hall of the castle. Harry couldn't help but let a gasp of surprise and awe as they walked in. Unlike the rest of the beautiful castle which spoke in tones of subtle beauty and understated elegance, the dining hall was clearly made to impress.

The walls were hung with delicate shards of spun glass pierced together to create a lovely swirling flower petal that formed a stunning rose. The pale gold pink, blossoming ruby and cool blue green shade sparkled until the lighted crystal chandeliers. The floor was a flawless marble with white gold inlay and a long table of what seemed to be one huge piece of white birch stood in the front of the room. Three more tables made of creamy mahogany were in front of the birch one.

With all the beautiful décor, Harry almost didn't have time to see the vampires, and a slightly nervous Neville and Luna, lounging gracefully on the tables. Almost being the key word. He did, however, notice that as Melinda and Jonathon passed, nearly all of the vampires stood and bowed to the royals. Only a handful, all of them wearing clearly expensive clothes, didn't bow but they did incline their heads respectfully as the two passed by.

Under the flickering candlelight their faces looked unearthly, untouchable and unbelievably beautiful but at the same time they looked welcoming, their sharp fangs pressed back against their mouths. They wore what at first sight, could have passed as Muggle clothes but on closer inspection, proved to be made of dark leather and were tight fitting but comfortable looking even from afar.

They all looked at Damien and Harry with interest although it seemed to be general curiosity instead of displeasure and anger. Harry smiled back at them nervously even as Damien, completely unperturbed by the staring, waved at them excitedly. Most of the stares seemed to be directed at Serena's tight grip of his arm and Damien's tell tale honey blonde hair.

The walk up to the table went by relatively quickly though and as soon as they reached the white birch table; Jonathon sat down at the center of the table. Everyone else immediately took a seat, with Serena tugging on Damien's hand so he would sit between his parents. As everyone settled down, Jonathon rose up and held up his hand, effectively cloaking the room in a hush.

"My fellow Ramanovs," Jonathon began, his voice regal yet genuine, "I come home with glad tidings for our clan. You are perhaps wondering at the guests that have come with us and I will now reassure your fears. It is my joy to introduce you to Lord Harry James Potter- Black, our very own crown prince and the mate of Princess Serena!"

The words fell in the air and hung, suspended, for only a minute before almost wild pandemonium rushed through the great room. Harry jumped up, instincts making him push Serena and Damien behind him before he noticed that these weren't roars of anger, the people were _happy?_As they saw that he was hovering protectively in front of the other two, the approval grew even louder, and Harry looked around only to see vampire clapping and cheering, several of the women wiping tears from their eyes. Finally Jonathon raised his hand again and the crowd silenced.

"I also find myself exceedingly pleased to bring you this second piece of news," Jonathon added, looking proud as he lifted up Damien into the air, "My daughter and her new mate have adopted this child, Damien Alexander Potter- Black, and he is now the latest addition to the Ramanov family!"

The cheers began again, many of the vampires rising up and craning their necks to get a glimpse of the new young prince. Damien, who was peering curiously at the crowd from around Harry's legs, blushed deep red before raising his hand and waving back at them.

"A real little prince, isn't he?" Melinda murmured approvingly from farther down the table before chuckling, "Only showed himself for twenty minutes and he already captured his subject's hearts. Damien will do well."

"Of course he would," Serena said, indignantly, "He's mine and Harry's son."

"That I can believe," Jonathon said, sounding amused, "Waving to a crowd for the first time would take some definite Gryffindor bravery. Why don't you two say something?"

"Should we?" Serena asked quietly, focusing on Harry, "It would be a good idea to do so but I don't want to pressure you to do anything today…"

"No, it is a good idea," Harry insisted, and took in a deep breath, "I'll have to get used to this sooner or later. This time's just as good as any."

Serena's brilliant smile was his only reward but Harry felt it more than justified as the beautiful, young princess stepped up to the dais. The vampires quickly turned their attention away from the blushing Damien and over to her, their faces expressionless. Serena took in a deep breath and began to speak. Harry was mesmerized by the first word; her vice was just so commanding and powerful.

"My people," Serena said, smiling at them, "I have come with good news. No doubt many of you remember my… er, moods," here warm laughter greeted her words, "when I first began to receive visions of my mate. I was horrible, I am the first to admit to that and for that as well, I am sorry. The frustration of being unable to help my Harry," the vampire's faces took on different shades of sympathy, "was making me ill tempered. But now I am proud to introduce my mate, Lord Harry James Potter- Black!"

Suffice to say, great clapping greeted her words as Harry nervously stepped up to the stage.

"Um… hello," Harry said, weakly, waving slightly, "I doubt I can make a speech as eloquent as my mate's was a few minutes ago," nodding and light laughter echoed then, "but I am going to try my best. I would have to take partial fault for the damage Serena's temper inflicted on you. Being… well, who I am, I'm afraid I was being deceived by many I considered my allies and unable to take control of my own life. I don't have to explain my position here, do I?"

Hearty laughter rang out then and several of the younger children shook their heads as Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yes… well, Dumbledore is… um," Harry began, faltering slightly.

"A downright bastard," a child's sweet high voice rang out of the silent crowd, prompting laughter from the people around the small, black haired girl who'd spoken.

"Exactly," Harry chuckled, nodding to the blushing girl, "Took the word's right out of my mouth. But to be honest, Dumbledore is a monster. I've been manipulated from birth and I'm sick of that. I'm tired to relying on fickle friends and always being unsure as to who my friend is and who my foe is. Thankfully, due to the help of my beautiful mate, Serena and my wonderful son, Damien," here he reached out and grabbed her slender hand, pulling her up to stand next to him with Damien following, "I would never have found my way out of that mess. I think I can reasonably say that I have a better understanding of who is my friend and who is just a downright bastard who wants to use me."

Cheering greeted his words, the vampires looking up to him in a new respect that was previously lacking in their often impassive features. It was then that Jonathon stood up again and clapped his hands, drawing all gazes to him like a magnet.

"Well I think that I for one am very assured by your explanation Harry," Jonathon nodded over to the dark haired teen, "But this is a happy occasion and I don't want it marred by such talk. Come, let us eat! Let us celebrate the joining of Harry and Damien into our family!"

Everyone else seemed to agree and began to fill their plates. Harry sitting down after the speech suddenly noticed the elegant dishes lining the tables and began to fill his own plate. There seemed to be some of everything here, and a whole lot of foods that Harry had never seen before. Some of which looked completely exotic ad several seemed to be drenched with a thick dark liquid that Harry didn't believe was ketchup.

Keeping far away from the dark red dishes, Harry helped himself to a piece of Indian Tandori chicken and mashed potatoes along with something that resembled a piece of French bread covered in sprinkles that smelled delicious.

"This is delicious," Harry said in surprise, as he bit into the tender chicken meat and looked up, "My compliments to he chef."

"I'll make sure they're passed on," Jonathon nodded, sampling the dish himself, "That was a very good speech Harry."

"Thank you," Harry asked, humbled that the prestigious man enjoyed it, "Every word was completely true. I couldn't have done it without Serena and Damien."

"That's good to know," another man chuckled, looking up to meet Harry's gaze as he reached out a hand to shake his hand, "Hello, my name's Sistine Overa and I'm the Magi Master of the Ramanov clan. Serena was my former student and let me tell you, she _hated_ being kept out of a_nything_. You have my blessings Lord Potter- Black. You must be quite brave to marry her."

"I heard that!" Serena exclaimed, sitting across from Harry as she turned and glared good naturedly at Sistine, "You're not allowed to corrupt him until after my second child!"

"Second child?" Damien asked, looking intrigued, "Am I going to have a sister or a brother?"

"Hopefully neither for a little while," Jonathon muttered, holding back a wince as Melinda elbowed him none to gently.

"Well, what would you like?" she asked sweetly, smiling at her favorite, and only, grandchild. Damien notched his head to the side and considered for a while, his adorable little face screwing up in concentration before he came to a decision.

"A boy," Damien announced grandly, wrinkling his nose as he thought of the alternative, "Girls are boring! Who wants them around?"

"He'll be singing a whole new tune in a couple of years," Harry commented dryly, causing everyone to laugh at the confused looking Damien.

"What do you mean?" Damien demanded, and when he saw that he wasn't going to get an answer from his amused father he turned to tug at his mother's hand instead, "What does Daddy mean mum? I can't sing a tune!" This just set off a whole new bout of laughter.

"It's nothing sweetheart," Serena answered, smiling gently as she picked up a bowl of vegetables and began spooning them into Damien's plate, "Now why don't you eat some of that delicious looking broccoli?"

"But I don't want to?" Damien protested, looking to his father for help, "I don't like vegetables, Daddy. Do I have to?"

"Well…" Harry began and then looked at Serena's dark face for a second before quickly saying, "Whatever your mother says Damien. She only wants to look out for your best interests." His sigh of relief was audible as Serena leaned in to kiss his cheek, sending a ripple of amusement through the watching vampires.

"Learns fast, doesn't he?" Neville quipped to coming laughter.

"It's a good thing too," Luna added, a smirk disturbingly alike to Draco's on her face, "If he didn't Serena would kill him before their first anniversary."

"Thank you Luna," Harry scowled playfully, at the amused blond.

"There's someone I want you to meet Harry," Serena said, motioning to a well dressed man a few seats away from them. His face was partially hidden by shadow but there was no doubt that his chiseled, pale features and dark eyes marked him a classical redemption of a vampire. He was wearing dark clothes made of dragon hide that looked strong and durable and the expression on his face was welcoming but guarded.

"Jakarta Devonian," he introduced, raising a hand to shake Harry's in a firm grip. The soft lilt of a Romanian accent accompanied his words and Harry was not surprised to feel strong calluses on his pale hand. He looked dangerous and competent, a definite warrior with wary eyes, a shocking ice blue and a tall, muscled build.

"Harry Potter," he answered, then let a wry smile cross his lips, "Although I suppose you know that already?" The man smiled slightly in return.

"I wouldn't have been much of a guard if I didn't know who the famous Boy- Who- Lived was, would I?" he asked, nodding in welcome to Serena, "Nice speech up there."

"Thanks," Harry replied, "You were a guard here then?"

"To the royal family," Serena explained, "Master Devonian retired a few years ago but he still teaches sword fighting. He'll be one of your instructors here."

"Instructors?" Jakarta asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes," Harry said, "I suppose you know about the crazy madman out for my blood? Good, then I need not explain that I need lessons on various subjects to ready me for my clash with He- Who- Must- Not- be- Sane. I was hoping one of them could be sword fighting and I would be honored if you taught me."

"Wait, you've never been taught sword fighting? Hasn't Dumbledore prepared you for the fight with Voldemort?" Jakarta asked letting shock flit across his face as Harry shook his head, "No training _at all_? Was the man _insane_? You're going to fight the worst madman in all of Great Britain if not the whole world and he taught you _nothing_?"

"Er… no?" Harry replied, weakly as Jakarta's eyes narrowed, "That bastard! I can't believe he was willing to sacrifice you to that psycho like a lamb to slaughter!"

"Leader of the Light sacrifices an innocent life?" Harry asked sarcastically before sighing in frustration, "Unfortunately I_can_believe that. It happened to me one time too many. That's why I want to learn different techniques over the summer. I need to learn sword fighting, advance defense magic, runes, how to become an animagus, Occlumency, Legilimency… the list just goes on and on."

"That would be your best bet now," Jakarta agreed, "I will be happy to teach you. When will we start? Do you have a sword you can use or should we get one made?"

"I would like to begin as soon as possible," Harry answered, "Not just me but Serena and my son, Damien too. And my friends Neville and Luna. The ideal time would be one day after Sirius's will reading. Will that be alright?"

"That should be fine," Jakarta nodded, "And the sword?"

"Harry already has a sword," Neville cut in eagerly as Harry looked up to find the entire table shamelessly eavesdropping on his conversation, "It's Excalibur!"

"Oh, well that's good then as long as it's in fighting order," Jakarta nodded, absentmindedly, sipping his drink before the full force of what Neville just said sunk into his mind.

"What!" Jakarta spluttered, spitting out his drink and coughing uncontrollably, "D-did y-you say Excalibur as in…_Excalibur_?"

"As in King Arthur's legendary sword?" Neville asked grinning from ear to ear, as he clapped Harry on the back, "Yup! May I introduce you to Harry Potter, the long lost descendant of England's most famous king?"

"_Excalibur_," Jakarta breathed in awe, ignoring the snickers from the rest of the table at his expense, "I'm going to teach the future wielder of _Excalibur._ The heir of King Arthur. All descendants of the king are born with natural sword fighting talents and I will unlock that master ability! Can I see the sword?"

"I don't have it with me now," Harry explained, "But I'll be happy to bring it to our first lesson later. Will that be okay?"

"Hmm-hmm," Jakarta murmured a dreamy look still on his face, "I'm going to teach the wielder of _Excalibur._ Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Ow! I didn't mean that literally!"

"Than why did you ask us to pinch you?" Damien asked, reasonably as he moved his hand away. He blinked his innocent emerald eyes up at the scowling sword master.

"Better keep your sword in the scabbard, Harry," Luna commented, "I think Jakarta just fell in love." More laughter greeted her words.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm," Jakarta laughed, ducking his head. Soon conversation began to move gently toward Damien's use of the sword and better ways to punish the Headmaster and Harry was happy to find his best friends feeling entirely at ease among the fanged royals.

Soon the dinner was over and everyone began to leave in twos and threes, Neville and Luna being escorted away to their respective rooms by a vampire servant who appeared by their side. Melinda reached down to pick up a gently nodding off Damien and the young couple followed the regal woman down the hallway. Harry looked around curiously as Melinda paused by the forked part of the hallway.

"I'll tuck Damien in," she said, smiling fondly down at her young grandson before she looked up at them with a decisively amused smile, "I'm sure you two have things to do."

"Um… mum," Serena protested her face scarlet under the torch lights. Harry was sure his face resembled the same shade of bright red. "Don't say things like that!"

"Sorry sweetie," Melinda said, looking even more entertained, "But as your mother it_is_ my job to embarrass you like this beforehand. However, I can see where I'm not wanted. Have a nice night dears." With a small wink, she quickly turned and disappeared.

Serena quickly took the opposite direction, her head faced down to hide her face but Harry could clearly feel her emotions through their recent bond. She seemed nervous, anticipating and exited all at once. Smiling, he slipped his hand into hers again and squeezed comfortingly to reassure her. She looked up at him, smiling in return although she still seemed nervous.

"We have to physically finalize the bond," Serena explained weakly, "Are you… okay about this?" What she didn't say but Harry heard loud and clear at the end of her sentence was '_are you okay about me?'_His voice felt dry and scratchy so he nodded, unsure of the emotions churning in his own stomach. He was exited definitely and scared shitless undoubtedly but he felt sure of what they were going to do.

When they entered the room, Harry looked around curiously. Dark royal blue hangings lined the walls and a four poster dark mahogany bed lay at the center of the room, on top of a plush raven black carpet. He followed her over to the bed and sat down, feeling the cold silken feeling of the satin slide through his fingers.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry whispered, his breath coming out to waft across the silent room. Serena looked scared but nodded resolutely and gave an almost smile.

"I was always ready for you," she answered, smiling at him, her violet eyes alight. Harry looked at her, so beautiful, sp fragile and yet so strong, her golden hair glowing under the moonlight and felt a love so strong for the young princess that for a minute it felt uncontrollable. Slowly, as to give her time to back away, he leaned closer and let his lips ghost against her own rosy ones.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked, quietly, letting the words whisper against her lips.

"It's perfect," Serena whispered back and Harry pressed down, pushing his soft lips against hers. One of them moaned, and suddenly her mouth was open and without hesitation his tongue met hers dancing through. He moaned then, tasting her sweetness against his lips and leaned in until she was pushed against the pillows, his hands finding their way down to her sides. Without any hesitation, they slipped through the soft covering of the shirt and touched her soft flesh, dancing up and up in small, warm circles to her breasts.

"H-Harry," she moaned, against his lips, "D-don't stop!"

With a new urgency, his hands found their way to the clasp on her bra and unhooked it gently, cupping them around his prize. His thumb made small circles against the nipples, and Harry felt a small thrill of desire as Serena's back arched and her breasts hardened instantly. They were incredibly soft and a perfect fit for his hands, allowing him to squeeze one gently as the other hand danced below to the waistline of her pants.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked breathlessly, moving up from the kiss and swallowing a needy groan as her lips moved to attack his throat.

"No," Serena gasped, "Don't stop my Lord. Don't ever stop." He moaned slightly as the lips found a sensitive crevice in his throat, finding it a huge turn on as Serena called him her Lord. The bulge on his pants tightened, feeling painful now as he hurriedly unbuckled her pants.

"You're so beautiful," Harry murmured against her mouth as he slipped the pants off, his voice husky, "So incredibly beautiful. Like a goddess…"

She smiled and threaded her hands through his raven locks, using them to pull his face down to hers, to push her lips against his. Her hands worked around Harry's middle, ripping his new shirt off but finding that she was uncaring as he captured her in another kiss. Her hands splayed against his toned body, feeling the small scars and edges and that dotted his skin, minor imperfections to some perhaps but a testament to her husband's bravery to her.

They both pulled against his pants, until in her annoyance she used her sharp fingers to tear it open and see the hardened dick underneath. He groaned, both in need and in desire as her fingers splayed against his cock, teasing it gently until it was slick with precum. It had swelled to a huge size, both hard and soft and willing as it writhed between her slender palms.

"Now Serena," Harry groaned, "Now!" And with that he pushed in, Serena letting out a gasp of pain and delight as she closed around him, riding him from bottom. The orgasms came a minute later, huge and wonderful and at the highest peak, she brought her mouth up to align against his throat and bit into it, screaming as the pleasure heightened to a whole new being.

Harry gasped too, in the fine line between mindless pleasure and endless pain as her fangs dug into his skin and her mouth began to be filled with his dark red blood. They managed to orgasm one more time before Harry fell exhausted into the other side of the bed, Serena with her mouth stained red cuddling up behind them as they both fell into a dreamless, perfect sleep.


	9. The Will Reading

A Family Like No Other?

Chapter 8: The Will Reading

When Harry woke up in the morning, he considered himself the luckiest guy in the planet. He was healthy and fit with a beautiful young woman in his arms, her soft golden hair splayed out across the pillow like strands of gold caught in the light, and his family was outside in their castle. Of course there was also the fact that he had a megalomaniac out for his blood, a manipulative coot that had a scary obsession with him and he was just about to go to the will reading of his deceased godfather but other than that, life was perfect.

That idea was only reinforced a minute later as Serena began to stir, her lovely violet eyes fluttering open, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Good morning," Harry smiled, shifting so she could rest her head more comfortably against the pillows, "You're finally awake then."

"Nope," Serena muttered, shoving her head into his chest "'m sleepy. Stop talking. You're warm." He laughed, jostling her awake, as Harry got up. Serena just growled and burrowed back under the bed, much to Harry's amusement. It seemed that his little vampire wasn't much of a morning person.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, teasing, "Still too tired from last night? Don't want breakfast?"

"No," Serena mumbled, using one palm to swat at him blindly, "Me sleep. Go away." Harry grinned and followed her orders, stepping into the shower stall in the room for a quick but warm shower and then changed into clothes that the house elves had left out.

_They must really want to impress the wizards this afternoon_, Harry thought, as he looked over the clothes. Lying against the bed was a pair of dragon skin trousers, a silver belt with a Japanese design on the buckle, a tightly fitting black cotton shirt with an elaborate design of a silver dragon on the cover, and a pair of dark leather knee high boots. Over it, Harry had on a pair of emerald silk wizarding robes made entirely of panels that looked slightly Chinese and had embroidered runes running down the sides.

The clothes Harry and Serena had bought were impressive of course but this took wealth and style to a whole new level. After putting it all on, Harry turned to look at himself in the glass viewing panel and had to admit he liked what he saw. Standing there, looking back at him was a tall, slender, dark haired aristocrat with brilliant emerald green eyes darkened in sorrow and a wry twist of humor on his lush rose lips. He looked handsome. He looked intelligent. He looked impressive. But most of all, he looked _powerful._

"The outfit suits you," a voice said quietly from the doorway and Harry turned around quickly to see Melinda standing there, a large tray on her hands.

"Thank you," Harry replied, and walked over to take the tray from her hands, "Did you buy me this?" She nodded, a small smile tucked into her lips.

"We wanted you to make an impression," Melinda explained, and then nodded over to the tray, "And we knew that you didn't want to face the crowds today so I brought over some breakfast. Damien will be joining you shortly and then soon you will take a portkey to Gringotts with your friends, Neville and Luna."

"Thank you," Harry repeated, feeling touched, "You've done so much for me. I'm grateful."

"We're family now," Melinda reminded him, "You don't have to thank me. I see my daughter's still in bed. She never was such a morning person."

"Never got up till twelve?" Harry asked, smiling. Melinda snorted.

"Never got up till two," Melinda informed him, "Three thirty when she could get away with it." Harry threw his had back and laughed, his voice genuinely filled with amusement although half of him felt like sitting down and sobbing.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Melinda said suddenly, and Harry looked up, startled to find her gazing back at him sadly, with an oddly knowing, regretful look on her pale, unlined face, "It's been a long time since I have gone through this myself but a memory so strong will leave a lasting impression whether for good or bad upon your soul."

"Who did you loose?" Harry asked, sharing in her sadness for a moment. She just smiled at him, her face filled with sorrow.

"My sister," she said, and for a minute her voice was filled with such longing that it made Harry almost stagger, "My beloved Isabelle, so young when death touched her beautiful face."

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said, looking up awkwardly from the bed, "It must be difficult to loose one so young, especially a beloved sibling."

"Yes," Melinda answered, smiling faintly, "But I have come to terms with it long ago even if I never did accept it. I know Belle is content where she is now. I know she does not begrudge me my moment of happiness. You too must find solace in your godfather's death. From what I know of him, he loved you more than he loved anyone else; I think he would have you move on with your life. Remember the departed but live your life as your own, Harry."

"I'll remember that," Harry replied, nodding, "I don't think I'm quite ready to let him go now but… I'll try. For Sirius's sake, I'll try."

"Then that is all I can ask from you," Melinda said, and stepped out the door as new visitors came in. First was Damien, his usually exuberant face quiet and thoughtful as he stepped through the door way, his emerald eyes quickly scanning the room for his parents. Behind him was Neville, looking somber and Luna, who had not known Sirius personally but staying respectful for the man's heroic death nonetheless.

"Daddy," Damien exclaimed, quickly making a beeline for his father. Harry's arms wrapped around his slender form and he smiled down sadly at his small son. Damien's bright eyes, so quick and clever, looked up at him with seriousness so unexpected in the eyes of one so young that Harry's arms tightened protectively.

"It's okay daddy," Damien said softly, "Uncle Sirius is happy now with Grandpa James and Grandma Lilly. He loved you but now he's finally free. He's probably playing pranks on God."

A small smile tugged at the edge of Harry's lips at his sons words, filled with a kind of pure confidence only the truly young and innocent can express.

"You're right Damien," Harry answered, smiling down at him, "I'm lucky to have such a smart son with me today. I just wish Sirius was here to see you. You would have made him proud, I'm sure of it." Damien's smile was his favorite reward, the crooked bright grin stretching across his face as his son settled into his lap.

"Uncle Sirius will see me from heaven," Damien confided him, "And Uncle James and he will cheer when I prank the manipulating old coot!"

"Damien," Serena's voice sounded, her tone warning from under the bedspread, "Who were you just insulting?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore mummy," came Damien's innocent answer, his handsome face totally straight. Serena pulled herself out of the bedspread, her thick golden curls falling around to frame her pale face.

"Oh," she blinked at the harsh light, "That's okay, then."

"Good morning Ser," Harry said, smiling down on the face of his young wife, "Had a good sleep?" She smiled back at him and crawled out of bed.

"Yes, although what we did before was much more enjoyable," Serena smirked at him, "Even if it did leave my bum sore afterwards."

"Really?" Harry asked, smirking back, "Sure you're not ready for round two?"

"What did you guys do?" another voice piped up and both parents looked down, shocked to find their son sitting in the middle of the bedspread with his entire attention span focused on them, "What did you do mum? Why didn't you invite me? I had to go to bed! It was boring!"

"Yes Harry," Neville added and Harry looked up to find his Gryffindor friend leaning against the wall post, a smirk eerily similar to Draco Malfoy's on his face, "What exactly _did_ you do?"

"Well…er…" Serena stuttered and Harry saw that her face was flushed crimson, "About that… you see…" Luna sighed and finally cut in.

"They were playing board games Damien," Luna lied, stepping up to the bed, "Honestly between you three, poor Damien will be corrupted before his next birthday!"

"Well why didn't you call me?" Damien asked crossly, "_I_would have liked playing board games." Neville snorted but at a warning look from Luna, the Longbottom heir wisely kept his mouth shut as his girlfriend hastened to explain.

"Oh no, you wouldn't," Luna disagreed, "They're sleep worthy Damien. That's why they're called _board_ games because they bore you to death."

"Okay," Damien answered doubtfully, before pointing at Harry's tray, "Daddy, can I have your toast?" Harry just pushed his plate over to the curious boy, grateful that his son wasn't asking any questions. The last thing he would have wanted would be to give "the talk."

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence with even Damien staying quiet throughout breakfast. Soon Harry was just resting at Serena's adjoining sitting room, admiring the beautiful light cedar walls that seemed charmed to make its wood blend and merge under the white sunlight and the candle fixtures hanging up on the ceiling while his wife got ready.

"We should go now," Neville said quietly and Harry looked up to see that Serena and Luna had joined them, both wearing silken robes in rich colors over expensive Muggle clothes. Damien stood next to Serena, wearing a red t-shirt with an elaborate Japanese tidal wave design on it and dark washed jeans. A small leather coat was over the t-shirt but it was open and small boots were on his feet. He looked like any normal Muggle kid, albeit one wearing designer clothes and chatting gaily with a poisonous snake.

"Delia has to stay here, sweetheart," Serena said gently, "You'll see him in the evening okay?"

"Why not?" Damien complained, but obediently put his familiar down, "Delia will be lonely."

"I know, but wizards don't like snakes," Serena explained, "She'll see you soon though."

"They're weird," Damien mumbled, "Daddy likes snakes and he's a wizard."

"Daddy can speak to snakes," Serena reminded him, "Not all people can do that and that's why they'll be scared. Delia is a big snake after all."

"Fine," Damien muttered, pouting before he crouched down to say goodbye to his familiar in Parsletongue. Luna watched the exchange with interest but Neville just took out a pale green notebook from the desk drawer and held it up to the light.

"We're leaving guys," Neville announced and several hands were quickly placed on the softly glowing object. Harry felt the familiar pull on his skull before everything disappeared, in a wave of dazzling blue light. His legs fell unsteadily on the floor of Griphook's office and Harry looked up to find the goblin sitting on his repaired desk, waiting for them.

"My Lord," Griphook exclaimed, jumping off the chair, "It's good that you've arrived now. You're half an hour early and we need to get you settled in before the old meddling coot arrives with his entourage. Mr. Draco and Miss Narcissa are here by the way, should I let them in?"

"Yes, that would be best," Serena answered for him, addressing the goblin for a minute before stepping up to her mate when she felt waves of sorrow pour in from their bond, "We'll sit in the corner Griphook. Make sure to start the will reading quickly."

"Got it," Griphook nodded and the small group made its way to the audience chamber, sitting immediately at the back of the row. Harry sat in the center with Serena and Luna at his immediate right and Damien and Neville at his left. Narcissa and Draco both came in, and the latter gave a small nod to Serena before sitting with his mother in the middle row, not to close to arouse suspicion but close enough that he could come to their aid if a fight broke out.

Soon the room began to fill up, people trickling in with twos and threes and shooting covert looks at the back of the room. Harry was so deep in mourning that he didn't realize it but they made a striking view. The tall, dark haired teen mourning with a young, slender woman at one side and a small, blonde haired boy on the other. A brown haired man was bringing up the side with the lithe form of a pale Seer on the other side. Each of the people were wearing expensive Muggle clothes with robes over everyone but the youngest boy, which oddly enough made an interesting combination.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were the first to come in, Hermione and Ron just sitting in the front row, completely oblivious as to who might be in the back. If Harry had been using Legilimency then he would have heard that Hermione was quietly fantasizing over all the books Sirius must be giving to her, the Black Library all hers at last! Ron was just thinking about the money that would be his, how for once he would have just as much money as that upstart Potter! And as soon as the stupid hero died at the Dark Lord's hand, he would get all that money too and buy the entire Chudley Cannons team!

Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was staring around the room until her eyes rested on a tall, dark haired form that for the life of her, she couldn't believe to be Harry Potter. The small, malnourished, beaten boy had turned into… _that?_ It made no sense but then again, now her Ginny would have the hottest hero in Britain. She considered walking up to him and berating him for disappearing over the summer but… if that was what he ended up with than maybe she should be quiet. He would be Ginny's one day soon after all although looking at those muscles again… maybe she should reconsider… Arthur was getting a bit boring for her…

Ginny also caught sight of the handsome young aristocrat but failed to make the connection with the scrawny boy she would one day have to marry. Until then though she was free to date, she reminded herself happily, almost drooling at the sight of the brooding young man. Maybe he was a distant relative of Sirius's, she thought. She was just about to get up and introduce herself when she caught sight of the beautiful blond woman sitting next to him, holding his hand between her two slender palms. She blinked before sitting down next to her mother disappointedly. Oh well, maybe not now but when the blond bitch left, she would be sure to offer the guy a shoulder to cry on.

Severus Snape was the next to come in, his sullen form going straight to the corner of the room to sit, surrounded by shadows. He discreetly caught Draco Malfoy's eye and received a small smile of reassurance in return. His quick eyes flit across the room coming to rest on Harry much like everyone else. For a minute, Severus seriously considered if he was going blind. There was no way that the aristocrat sitting there would resemble Potter in the least. But why else would the Longbottom brat and the Lovegood girl sit around them protectively? But what really caught his attention was the little blonde midget sitting at the tall teen's side. Or to be more precise, the eerily similar emerald green hue of the boy's wide eyes. He shivered, remembering those eyes on a wholly different face, and averted his eyes. Potter had a whole lot of explaining to do.

Remus Lupin stepped into the room, its eighth visitor. Harry's former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked horrible, his golden eyes dull, his face more aged than ever, and an almost perceptible cloud of misery hanging around his threadbare robes. If anything, this death seemed to have aged Remus more than ever and due to the full moon just a week ago; his hair was spotted with more gray than brown. Suddenly the man looked up, smelling the scent of his cub through his misery. His eyes quickly went to the back, where Harry was sitting and then flitted to the beautiful young woman who had his cub's scent hanging over her and the small boy on his side. Harry as though sensing his godfather staring at him, looked up also and caught Remus's questioning eye, shaking his head to signal an explanation later and giving him a sad smile as both men remembered the laughing form of one Sirius Black.

Next were three people that consisted of Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks and although she hated to go by the first name, Nymphadora Tonks. Said girl looked sympathetically at Harry, her usual bubble gum pink hair, long and a dark brown now before she turned and sat next to Remus, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry watched this with a bit of hope. Maybe Remus would open up to her now; he really hoped so, his godfather needed someone happy in her life.

The Weasley twins came in next, Fred (or maybe it was George) nodding to him before slipping in next to Remus. Harry nodded, relaxing at the image of the twins, who at the very least would back him up in a fight.

The last person to come in was Dumbledore, waltzing in with his silken robes of resplendent shiny gold and gaudy purple, completely opposite from Serena's beautiful light violet eyes. When the old man came in, Serena tensed slightly, seeing the man who caused her mate such misery throughout his life. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly as Dumbledore suddenly caught sight of them. With narrowed eyes, the surprisingly agile man was just about to storm up and demand to know what they were doing when Griphook began to speak.

"Hmm," Griphook cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone sitting in the room, "We will now proceed with the will reading of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black, as all the benefactors have arrived. Will you please take your seat Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Actually," the old man said, smiling jovially at the unimpressed goblin, "I'm afraid one of the benefactors should not be here. A certain Harry Potter who is underage. I will be handling his inheritance as his proxy."

"You have no right to do that," Harry spoke up, his voice cold, "This is the will reading of my godfather. I _will_ be here." The old man blinked, clearly not used to opposition from his best weapon. He had no idea just how lucky he was. If Harry hadn't spoke up then, Serena would have. And slit his throat while she was at it.

"Now, now my boy, as your magical guardian I must insist," the old man began, his voice gentle but firm, before Griphook interrupted.

"Lord Potter has every right to be here," the goblin said, his voice sharp, "As the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, he can go anywhere he pleases and the underage rule does not apply to him. More importantly, as he's emancipated, you currently have no standing over him as his magical guardian. Will you please take your seat Headmaster?"

This seemed to lead to mixed reactions among the crowd which was shamelessly eavesdropping on the conversation. Ron seemed to go red in fury while Hermione paled at what the implications of this sudden power change might mean for her. Mrs. Weasley looked excited, a greedy glint in her eyes as she contemplated how big the Potter fortune might really be. Ginny looked equally excited although for a completely different reason as she stared hungrily at the newest Lord Potter and debated what brand new silk gowns she might order as his Lady Potter.

Remus and Narcissa wore almost identical looks of shock although both were tempered by pride and Snape although well and truly shaken, managed to hide it under a look of contempt. Andromeda and Ted Tonks looked politely interested while Tonks, Fred and George were grinning. The others though, just decided to hide their smirks and Luna was beyond caring.

"Harry isn't allowed to take his Lordship until he was seventeen," Dumbledore snapped, the kind tone dropped suddenly; "I demand that he be stripped of his Lordship immediately! And I made a special request that Goreripper is to handle this transaction for the late Lord Black."

"Yes, well," Griphook began his voice icy as he made a mental note to visit this Goreripper, "Lord Black has made it part of his last will that I should handle this reading. And you have no right to demand that Lord Potter be stripped of his inheritance. Only if he is found incompetent by a ninety percent majority by the Wizegamot, will he be rid of his Lordship. As such, will you please sit down Mr. Dumbledore before I am forced to call assistance?"

Dumbledore looking around and seeing that he had attracted quite an interested audience decided that it would be in his best interests to sit down immediately. Goblins could be quite forceful when they found that someone tried to disregard the last wishes of one of their favorite customers and he had no desire to be pulled out of the bank with a sword tip at his throat. As soon as he sat down, Griphook started the pensive.

Harry felt his breath catch as he saw Sirius's form rise up from the liquid smoke, the light illumination through him making him look like a shadow of an angel although from what Harry had heard about his godfather's very colorful life, angel was the last word many people would use to describe him. Wicked spawn of hell seemed more accurate really. But when the ghost Sirius opened his mouth and spoke, the voice coming out, clear and open and _familiar_, Harry almost lost it. If it wasn't for Serena's hand holding his firmly, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"_Hey people!"_The shadow Sirius began, a shade of his former maniacal grin on his face, "_I'm sure all of you know that I've basically snuffed it. Well before I pass to the afterworld, I decided to bug you one more time. So I Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of brilliant mind and god like body (not funny Remus! Stop laughing) hereby declare this as my last will. (Yes Moony, I'm SERIOUS!) All former documents will now be considered null and void._

Harry turned to see how Remus was faring. A small grin was on the man's face even though tears were rushing down from his red eyes and he held Tonks hand as though it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart right now.

_So let's get top what you were really here for, shall we? My stuff. First of all, I'd like to give five million galleons and one of the Black estates of his choosing to my fellow Marauder Remus Lupin. Look mate, I'm dead so don't you dare try to refuse the money! And if I were you, I'd go with the estate on Northern Italy. You're like a brother to me and what's mine is yours and vice versa. Now go and buy some new robes you fur ball! And seriously mate, there's a chick out there that's crazy for you. Give her a chance, will you? Believe me, you only get one chance in true love and this is yours. Don't screw it or I_will _come back and haunt you. And take care of our cub Remus; he's been through a lot and you're the closest thing he has to a father now._

Remus looked up and nodded, Tonks smiling on the other side of him as the ghost Sirius continued, a cheerful grin on its pale face.

_I would also like to use another five million galleons to found the Remus Lupin Foundation to help newly bitten werewolves ready for society and to create new jobs for werewolves of any age, race, or culture. This is for you my friend. I swear that no other child will have to suffer the way you did, ever again. I also want Remus Lupin to be the chairperson of the board if he accepts. If he does not than a suitable replacement is to be found by Gringotts._

Remus looked awed by this new asset and nodded fervently, drying his eyes with his palm. Griphook scribbled a note on a piece of paper and then continued the reading. Harry was happy for his godfather, maybe now he could feel more useful and the work might get him to stop focusing on Sirius's death.

_Next on the agenda are my beloved cousin Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks (HA, you can't yell at me now Tonks). Both of you will be accepted into the Black family at once. Your no longer banished Andy and will receive a generous stipend of fifty thousand galleons a month as well as an extra one hundred thousand as an apology from the family of Black for unfairly exiling you. Tonks will receive an equal amount as well as fifty thousand for her dowry to whomever she might choose to wed. (Although I've got a pretty good idea who that might be cough *Moony* cough)_

_Along with that, Ted Tonks will be officially realized as a family relative of the Blacks and gain a stipend of twenty five thousand pounds a month. This is considered an allowance by the Black family Ted, and it's considered rude to refuse. Besides my mum would get a heart attack when she learns that the late Lord Black gave Black money to a Muggle!_

Andromeda (Andy) Tonks looked shocked and pleased at once, happy tears running down her face. Her husband comforted her, knowing how much this had meant to his wife, although he too looked a bit surprised and their daughter had a huge grin on her face as she hugged a surprised, and not entirely unpleased, Remus Lupin. Harry was happy for them. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be exiled from what used to be your entire life and he hoped Andromeda was joyful.

_Now as for my next bequest, I want to give a stipend of fifty thousand galleons a month to my cousin Narcissa Black and her son Draco providing that they renounce the Malfoy name and take a vow to swear that they will never follow the drama queen known as Lord Voldie and support the latest Lord Black. Adding to that, Narcissa will also have her full Black dowry returned to her and a Black estate of her choice to live in for the remainder of her life. You were once my favorite cousin Cissa, and utterly loyal to the Black family. I only hope that you feel even half that amount of loyalty to the new Lord Black._

_As for you Draco, I haven't gotten to know you long but I know you're an intelligent boy and that you know what following Voldemort will bring. He's a psychopath Draco; following in your father's footsteps will only bring you misery and a very possible death. You are a Black through your mother's side and I am willing to accept you into the family provided you accept the requirements above. You don't have to help the new Lord Black but you can't go against him, Draco so please make your choice wisely. Will these requirements be met?_

"Hell, yes!," an exuberant Narcissa shouted, momentarily forgetting her pureblood breeding at the face of such joyous news. But really who wouldn't cheer when they learned that they could leave Lucius Malfoy? A minute later though the beautiful blond realized that everyone was staring at her, and sat down gracefully as though the last ten seconds had never happened.

Her sister Andromeda sent her a grin. She knew more that most what Lucius was like. She was fated to marry him after all before she decided it would be far more prudent to run away. Although Narcissa was envious of her cousin's happiness and angry over how it led to her unwanted marriage, she could find no fault on Andy. After all, wouldn't she have run if she had the courage to? No, this wasn't her cousin's fault although Lucius still wasn't off the hook.

"I, Narcissa Evangeline Malfoy nee Black, swear on my life and magic to sever any ties to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, to never follow the Dark Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Marvalo Riddle and hereby swear my loyalty to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and its Lord," Narcissa said calmly, her wand shining brightly as her oath was sworn.

Draco stood up next and brought up his wand saying, "I, Draconis Black Malfoy, swear on my life and magic to sever any ties to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, to never follow the Dark Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Marvalo Riddle and hereby swear my loyalty to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and its Lord."

The wand shined brightly, acknowledging the oath. The people in this room who would swear on their lives that Draco Malfoy- now Draco Black- would become a Death Eater, and there were quite a few people who believed that, looked stunned as Draco calmly sat down, placing his wand in his pocket as though he didn't just shock the room to silence. Dumbledore was beaming, no doubt expecting a new recruit for the Light side while Ron and Hermione gaped at the atrocity that the Death Eater spawn of Lucius Malfoy would end up getting so much money from Sirius Black of all people!

_Okay, now next on my list of things to do before this will reading closes. Ah, let's see. Bellatrix Lestrage nee Black is hereby banished from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black for following a known enemy of the House of Black, killing its current Lord, endangering the heir, etc. She will now be stripped of her dowry and her monthly stipend as well as cursed as a blood traitor to her House. May no Black give her assistance nor refuge and may she wander forever as a nameless curse to the Wizarding World. Now on a lighter note, I would just personally like to say, go to hell bitch!_

_Let's see, what's next? Oh yeah, I want to dissolve the illegal marriage contract between my godson and heir, a certain Lord Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley on the basis that there's no way in hell that my godson could date a girl who looks like his mother. Harry will marry a girl that he chooses to for love, not because of a forced arranged marriage._

There were squawks of outrage across the room as this was heard. Mrs. Weasley was furious that the marriage contract for her precious daughter was destroyed while Ginny was indignant on the fact that Harry wouldn't love her. Ron was seething with anger at the mistaken idea that the arrogant Boy-Who-Lived just blew off his sister while Hermione was considering the advantages of dating the Chosen One herself. Dumbledore looked furious at the idea that one of his manipulations were suddenly turned around while Severus just looked confused.

On the other hand, Andy and Cissa looked equally furious at the arranged marriage idea while Tonks looked shocked. Remus was just as annoyed at the idea that his godson would be forced to marry someone he didn't love while Draco looked coolly amused as he watched the Weasley's reaction. Fred and George looked understanding and one even sent Harry a thumb's up for getting out of the marriage. Neville, Luna, and Damien looked angry on behalf of their friend and father respectively while Serena was using all her energy not to go claw Ginny's eyes out. Harry was just relieved Sirius had dissolved the marriage for him, while he tried to restrain his mate from attacking.

"You know," Serena said thoughtfully, not stopping the glare she was shooting at a certain redhead, "I like the way your godfather thinks."

"So do I, love," Harry agreed, placing his hand around hers like cuffs and pulling her over to sit on his lap, "But let's kill Ginny later, okay? I don't want Griphook to blame me for the blood on the floor, especially after he was so helpful to us."

"Fine," Serena replied, glumly as she rested against Harry's chest and watched the others around her with a sort of detached interest.

"This can't be allowed," Mrs. Weasley, typically, was the first to object, "Sirius has no right to do that! He's not Harry's father and…"

"Technically," Griphook interrupted, calmly, "You had no right to create a marriage contract as the boy hadn't given his assent. It's illegal and the fine is tremendous."

"F-fine," Mrs. Weasley whispered, paling considerably as Griphook nodded.

"Unless Lord Potter forgives this transaction, a minimum fine of fifteen thousand galleons is required and as he is also the heir of Sirius Black, a thirty thousand fine is needed," Griphook explained, secretly laughing like a maniac inside.

"Well, then," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling, confident in the raven haired teen's forgiveness, "There's nothing wrong then." Griphook just looked at her in distaste before talking.

"We have to continue the rest of the will reading," Griphook said, managing to sound haughty and polite at the same time, "Please sit down and be quite or I will have to have you thrown out." Everyone quickly sat as Griphook motioned for the shadow to go.

_Well now that I finished with that little piece of news; let's move on, shall we? Now, I want to give ten thousand galleons each to Fred and George Weasley, also known as Gred and Forge, along with the official Marauder prank book. You two have stood by Harry for a long time guys, and you have no idea how much that truly means to me. As of now, you two are considered honorary Marauders. Take care of Harry, guys._

"Always," one of the twins said, although he looked shocked by the honorary Maruader title and the money.

"Harry's practically," the other began.

"-Our brother-"

"-Of course we'll-"

"-Take care of him."

"Thanks for-"

"-everything Sirius." Both of the twins nodded, their eyes slightly moist as they finished. Ron stared at them in envy for the money they'd just gotten. He was placated though buy the fact that as Harry's best friend he would get a much bigger share of the money.

_I also want to thank my godson's true friends, who've stood by him through thick and thin and who've helped Harry in every possible way._

Both Ron and Hermione sat up a little straighter, a greedy glint in their eyes.

_I want to thank Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood for-_

"What the hell!" Ron shouted, interrupting Sirius's talk. The redhead didn't care though; he was furious. He had put so much effort into the blasted boy that it was _he,_Ron Weasley, best friend to the boy who lived, who deserved the recognition, not crybaby Longbottom and loony Lovegood. Hermione secretly agreed with him but had enough presence of mind to sit down and keep her mouth shut. Her boyfriend sadly lacked such control.

"We were forced to go with Harry to every one of his suicidal adventures," Ron shouted, drawing the attention the entire room as Hermione desperately tried to pull her boyfriend down, "He's a completely whiny brat who thinks he can do everything, thinks he can face the Dark Lord… But we acted like the good little friends we were supposed to be and went with him! Why do Lovegood and Longbottom get to reap the rewards?"

"I'm impressed Weasley," Draco was the first to speak, his voice cold, "You've just shown whole new levels of stupidity. I didn't even think it was possible."

"Is that what you really think?" Harry spoke up, his voice sad. He expected to feel angry but instead all he felt was sadness. He had long known Ron was never truly his friend, but he had hoped that the redhead could have changed. It seemed that Ron was too pigheaded though and their friendship never existed.

Damien, on the other hand, had no trouble feeling angry.

"I hate you," the small boy spoke up, the words seeming unfamiliar in his childish voice, drawing attention to him for the first time. Gasps rang out the room as everyone was able to focus on his eyes. A shocking iris of pure emerald, full of cold fire that made several of the people, veterans of the former war no less, shudder.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Ron snarled, not understanding what those emerald eyes might mean.

"I'm Damien Potter- Black," the young boy answered clearly as gasps rang out the room (really you'd think the eyes would have given it away by now), "And I hate people like you. You're a leech, feeding off my father's fame and power with no shame. You and your girlfriend are like that bastard Wormtail, only worse because while Wormtail does things out of fear, you do it out of greed and you regret nothing. You two are the true monsters here." "

"I- I- excuse me," Hermione stuttered, indignant over being compared to the fat Death Eater traitor, "I'll have you know that we are nothing at all like Peter Pettigrew! He's the monster! He betrayed his best friends to the Dark Lord!"

"And you didn't betray my father?" Damien asked, giving an impressive pureblood sneer, "You seem to have been misinformed about quite a few things Ms. Granger. Allow me to correct that for you. Just because a man enjoys Muggle sweets and dresses like a demented Santa does not mean he's the second coming of Merlin."

"When did Harry have a son?" Hermione demanded, looking furious, "Who's your mother?"

"I sincerely doubt my parentage is of any business to you," Damien relied, looking every bit the powerful Pureblood scion he was, "Is it a common Muggle practice to demand proof of one's heritage? How barbaric."

Harry who had just been watching this quietly with a look of pride in his face couldn't help but think that his son would make a formidable politician one day.

Hermione would most likely have continued arguing but Griphook chose that moment to quite happily speak up, "I'm afraid that while this conversation is very enlightening, this is a will reading for the dearly departed Lord Black not a free for all. If you continue to cause disruptions I am afraid that I will have to forcibly pull you out." The grin accompanying those words could not by any stretch of imagination be described as reassuring.

Dumbledore shot a glare at two thirds of the famous Gryffindor Trio, making Hermione and Ron sit down as Griphook gestured for the pensive memory to continue.

_As I was saying, I want to thank Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood for being true and firm friends with my godson. Harry needed loyal allies like you two and I couldn't be happier that the people he chose to be by his side were as faithful as you two. Unlike some people,_if it was possible for a memory to glare, Harry was sure Ron and Hermione were getting one now, _you proved to b genuine friends who liked Harry for being Harry not the boy- who- lived._

_Neville, I wasn't best mates with your father but we were friends and I know that the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter have always been erstwhile allies. I hope that alliance continues to this generation. And I have a feeling that the latest Lady Longbottom- propose you idiot! You won't find a girl like that every century- will continue to be firm friends with Lord and- whoever is lucky enough- Lady Potter. For that, I want to give you both one million galleons each._

When Sirius finished, Harry noticed that Ron was fuming although even the redhead had the presence of mind not to start shouting now. Neville nodded, his dark brown eyes looking moist as he cleared his throat to speak.

"We didn't need the money Sirius," Neville said, his voice thick, "Harry's one of my best friends. We'll take care of him." Luna didn't speak at first. Instead the small blond took out her wand and with a clear voice she began to speak.

"I, Luna Lovegood, swear on my life and magic to always be friends with one Harry James Potter and stand by his side through life's trials. Through dark and light, day and night, joy and pain or sun and rain, he'll have me as his confident if he so wishes."

Her wand tip glowed deeply, signifying the power in her vow and shocking everyone in the room, including Harry. He couldn't quite process what the girl had just done before Neville also jumped up to his feet, and with a determined look in his eyes, repeated the vow.

"I, Neville Longbottom, swear on my life and magic to always be friends with one Harry James Potter and stand by his side through life's trials. Through dark and light, day and night, joy and pain or sun and rain, he'll have me as his confident if he so wishes," Neville completed, his wands tip also glowing deeply.

Dumbledore watched in shock as his disobedient student suddenly gained two very powerful, although he was yet to know it, allies. He knew the strength of such a vow, the loyalty and determination in which accompanies it and suddenly felt dread churn his stomach. The Longbottom's were a powerful family both financially and politically. And while the Longbottom boy would never have the guts to maneuver the political field, his grandmother was a force to be reckoned with.

The girl too was worrisome. He had never been able to use Legilimency on her, so he couldn't properly gauge her power level but she had gotten into Ravenclaw so she must have been intelligent. It was also rumored that the girl's mother came from a family of Druids. If she ever inherited the Seer blood, it would prove to be trouble. He did not like the idea of Harry Potter having total access to prophetic power from his very own Seer.

_And last but not least,_Sirius began the cheerful smile on his face slipping away until he truly resembled his namesake; _I leave all other Black family bequests, shares, funds, and property to my beloved godson. Harry if you're watching this now than I hope you know that I blame you for nothing. I loved you and you were my world. If I died trying to save you than I know I can't die for a worthier cause. If I died in bed surrounded my half a dozen gorgeous naked ladies… well, that's okay too._

_Remember pup, none of this was ever your fault. Grow up, get an education, have fun with your friends and marry a girl who deserves you. My only regret is that I couldn't live long enough to meet that special someone. Take care of Moony pup; don't let him screw it. This is Sirius Black, signing out._

As the shadow Sirius's voice dwindled to a close, the ethereal mist disappeared and Harry found himself trying to choke back tears once again. He would have liked a little longer to mourn his godfather's loss but the other benefactors were standing up and rushing toward him, an angry Dumbledore at their lead. Harry sighed, making Serena look over at him worriedly. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I never get a break, do I?" Harry whispered.

_**I'm sorry this took so long, I truly am. Please remember to review and remember I don't own Harry Potter… although J.K. Rowling doesn't deserve to own him either…**_


	10. Potter Corporation

A Family Like No Other?

Chapter 10: Potter Corporation

Happily for Harry that day, he was wrong. The Headmaster (and his entourage) was definitely making a beeline for him. But what he (and they) had not expected were Griphook and a battalion of armed goblins stepping in front of them.

"Lord Potter-Black will not be taking any requests today," the goblin said firmly. While under normal circumstances Dumbledore would not be at all intimidated by a magical creature only half his height, he did have the presence of mind to back off from a miniature goblin army armed to the teeth, in some cases quite literally, with weapons.

Dumbledore didn't want to cause a scene, after all what would all these witnesses think of the famed benevolent Leader of the light yelling at the Boy-Who-Lived? And while most were easily disposable, a few would cause certain…complications. Nymphadora alone would cause piles of paperwork and a hell of a lot of memory charms. So he tried his grandfather charm.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling jovially despite the sharp swords pointed his way, "Is this really necessary? I would just like to talk to you. After this dreadful business with Sirius I'm sure you're quite disturbed-"

"Oh, stuff it _Headmaster_," Serena snarled, making the honorary title sound suddenly dirty, "Have you not heard the goblin? Lord Potter-Black is not receiving any company now."

"Certainly his school master could hardly be described as company?" Dumbledore tried again, looking for all pictures the kind, wise old Headmaster.

"No Dumbledore," Harry said, his voice icy, "I don't want to see you now. If you wish to speak to me, you may do so at Hogwarts. Until then I wish you a good day and request that you leave. Immediately."

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed, looking disappointed, "Truly my boy, I have no idea what has come over you. As your Headmaster, I insist that you come with me."

"Unfortunately for you," Griphook cut in, "You only have jurisdiction over him at Hogwarts as his professor. Outside of school, _Lord_ Potter- Black is allowed to do whatever he wishes."

"Well surely you plan on coming to the Burrow later?" Dumbledore asked kindly, his bright blue eyes twinkling like mad, "Surely I could wait outside for you and Apparate you there?"

"So you can use Legilimency on me when we get there," Harry drawled, sounding every bit a haughty Pureblood Lord, "No thank you Headmaster. I plan on spending the rest of my summer vacation with my wife and son in any of my family homes."

"Wife?" Molly Weasley suddenly screeched, making all attention revert to her, "What do you mean wife? You're supposed to marry Ginny!"

"You mean under the illegal marriage contract?" Neville asked, loftily. The Weasley matron blushed as bright a red as her hair but refused to back down.

"It would have been a perfectly good marriage," she said, harshly, "Surely you must be wrong Harry. After all Ginny and you would make a lovely couple…"

"Probably by a love potion," Luna snickered, "Trust me, you old hag, your daughter isn't going to lay a _finger_ on the Potter or Black fortunes. Deal with it."

"But then who's your wife?" Ginny demanded as her mum spluttered.

"I am," Serena said, clearly stepping out as all eyes were drawn to her, "He's my husband."

"Yours?" Ginny asked, sneering, "You don't even look like a Pureblood-"

"I assure you," Harry interrupted, "That my_wife_ has blood ten times as pure as yours."

"And another bonus is that she's not a jealous, love potion using brat," Damien piped up, cheekily making his uncles suppress grins.

"And you're their little hell spawn?" Ginny said, nastily as she glared down at him.

"Don't talk to my son like that," Harry said his voice dangerously quiet. The red haired witch looked up, clearly realizing her mistake before she changed tactics.

"Harry," she whined, "Don't you want us to marry? This girl's standing in the way of our happiness. If you want a family, I can give you one. I can give a dozen sons if that's what the Potter family needs."

"I already have a son," Harry snarled, glaring at the small girl. She cowered a bit before recovering and giving him a pout.

"Well why not have him be our son?" she asked, batting her eyelashes, "I would love to have… err Damien as a son."

"I," Damien spoke up, "Would rather die a thousand terrible deaths than call _you_ my mother."

"Well the boy has spoken," Neville said with a smile, "I suppose we're done here."

"Actually," Griphook added, smiling his rather unsettling shark grin. One that promised _a lot_ of pain. "There's still the matter of the payment Mrs. Weasley must pay."

"Oh, the payment," Mrs. Weasley said, looking nervous, "That's hardly a matter to concern Harry with right after Sirius's will reading! Let's just let it go-"

"What payment?" Luna asked, looking interested, "There's a fee for making illegal marriage contracts? How much does she have to pay?"

"Well, none at all really," Mrs. Weasley blustered, paling considerably, "If I know Harry and I'm proud to say that I know him as well as my own sons, then this little matter doesn't mean anything at all really. After all it was just a dreadful mistake-"

"It wasn't a mistake," Harry said quietly, his emerald eyes merciless, "And you don't know me half as well as you thought Mrs. Weasley. I want the full fine, every last galleon you have to pay and more."

"But really Harry, be reasonable," Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly, "Are you really sure you want to do this after everything we've done for you…"

"If you mean lie to him and secretly make withdrawals from his private account than you are quite correct Mrs. Weasley," Griphook replied, "He really shouldn't be this generous in my opinion but if Lord Potter- Black has seen it fit in all his wisdom to keep you from going on an extended trip to Azkaban as payment for your crimes than who am I to argue?"

In all truth, Harry just didn't know that a person could be sent to Azkaban for making illegal contracts concerning a Pureblood scion but Griphook didn't see it fit to have mentioned that particular fact. It would be much better to have his client portrayed as the kind, grieving savior who has been brutally betrayed by someone he considered a mother-figure in this case.

"Our business is done here then," Harry summed up, following Griphook's lead, "If you'll excuse me, my family and I have things to do. Good bye headmaster."

With that final reply hanging in the air, the small group swept past the stunned headmaster and horrified Weasley matron into one of Gringott's private rooms, Griphook gleefully following them along with two of the guards.

"Well done Harry," he congratulated, once they were in the room, "Care for refreshments?"

"Some iced pumpkin juice would be great, thanks," Neville answered, accepting a cool glass, "I for one think the look on the Headmaster's face was priceless."

"We can all agree there," Serena agreed before turning to her mate, "Are you okay by all this Harry? If you want we could retract all demands…"

"No," Harry said, taking a deep breath, "Mrs. Weasley deserves no less. I'm just sorry that Bill, Charlie and the twins will be affected by this."

"To be honest, I don't think they'll care," Luna said, thoughtfully, "There must have been some big row between the twins and the rest of the family. Now that the secret marriage contract is out, they'll probably severe all ties. Bill and Charlie are out of the country, probably to escape the family, and they won't be bothered by it too much."

"You're probably right Luna," Harry agreed, before turning to the goblin, "Okay Griphook, what's first on the agenda?"

"You'll have to see a Remus Lupin right now," Griphook answered, sitting behind his desk, "He requested a meeting with you and judging by your personal history I agreed. He'll be waiting outside. You also need to see the Tonks family, the Malfoy family and have a quick discussion with your finances and political agenda, of which Draco Malfoy already seems to have prepared. After that-"

"Understood," Harry finally interrupted, "I'm going to be having a busy day."

"I'm sorry Harry," Griphook replied, sympathetically, "I'd like to have given you time to mourn your godfather's passing but as a lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses, you'll have many new responsibilities added to your usual ones."

"That doesn't mean you have to do them alone though," Serena added, reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips, "I'll be here and so will Damien."

"Sure," the small boy nodded enthusiastically and then frowned before asking, a quite serious look on his cherubic face, "Daddy, what's responsibility?"

This seemed to effectively break the ice although Damien still looked confused.

"Well mate, I don't envy you the work," Neville chuckled, "I have to go to my vault as get some gold. Will you be okay for now?"

"I think I can handle it," Harry grinned, "You and Luna can go. I want to introduce my new family to Remus first." The two teens nodded and left, following one of the guards to the Longbottom family vault. A few minutes later, Harry stood up, getting ready to greet his second godfather and Remus Lupin walked through the door.

"Harry," Remus exclaimed, relief tempering his voice as Griphook tacitly left the room, "Thank Merlin you're okay. You should have written something before you left the Dursleys. I was so worried that you might be hurt…"

"Sorry Remus," Harry said, feeling guilty as he hugged one of his father's best friends, "I just didn't want you to tell Dumbledore…"

"Tell Dumbledore?" Remus asked, in disbelief, "I wouldn't tell him anything if you didn't want me to. Your secrets are safe with me Harry, you know that."

"I'm sorry if I doubted you," Harry said, wincing, "But there are very few people I can trust and I had to protect myself. More importantly I had to protect Serena and Damien."

"Oh," Remus replied, suddenly looking around the room, "And who is this Serena of yours? Shouldn't I have met her by now?" There was a familiar teasing smile on his face.

"And make her think my only family is crazy?" Harry mock scowled, "Never! I didn't want her to run away, did I?"

"Hello," Serena introduced herself, walking up to the two with Damien following shyly, "I'm Serena. You must be Remus, Harry told me a lot about you."

"Unfortunately I didn't get the same treatment," Remus answered wryly before smiling, "So you two are married now then?"

"We got married yesterday," Harry added, looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry Remus, I wanted to invite you to the wedding but-"

"-you couldn't be sure if I would endanger you and your family by telling Dumbledore or the Order," Remus finished, gently, "I understand Harry."

"Thank you," Harry replied, gratefully, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You know, you're far too pretty to be marrying my godson," Remus informed Serena, smiling at her, "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"Probably not," Serena admitted, "But that's not going to stop me from standing by him through it all." Remus turned to look at Harry.

"I like this one," Remus nodded at Serena, "Much better than Ginny to be honest. Your parents would have approved as well."

"I'm glad you think so," Harry murmured, smiling, "I want you to meet Damien, your new grandson. Try not to corrupt him just yet."

"So this little fellow must be Damien," Remus grinned, crouching down to look the boy in the face as he offered a hand, "Hello, my name's Remus Lupin. I'll be here to keep you sane considering your parents are crazy."

Damien considered this for a minute before nodding seriously and taking the hand.

"My mum and dad aren't crazy," he said in his childish voice, "Or… well, not that much anyway." Remus laughed a long rich sound while Harry spluttered indignantly.

"We," Remus said when he was done laughing, "Will clearly get along famously." Harry's mutter of 'that's what I'm afraid of' went ignored.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Serena asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I was considering quitting the Order," Remus admitted, "They haven't done much to stop the war or prepare resources or go on the offensive. I would have quitted earlier but at least they were doing _something_ to stop Voldemort," a small wince followed the name, "while others cowered. I want to help end the war and I don't think there's a better way."

"What if I told you there was?" Harry asked, quietly.

Remus looked him squarely in the eye and replied, "Then I would want to know what that way is and if possible, I'd like to join it." Harry nodded at the honest reply and explained.

"It's not much now but I'm sick of getting pushed around," Harry started, "The Ministry's useless, Voldemort's a delusional megalomaniac with a band of ass licking followers, and Dumbledore's side is consisted of naïve followers who look for a one year old baby to do what they themselves cannot accomplish. I plan on making a side for myself, one to win the war and bring back the rights of magical creatures."

"Those are noble goals," Remus allowed, "But they'll be difficult to accomplish. Do you have the manpower, the resources or the will to see it through?"

"The manpower still needs building," Serena answered, "But my people will fight with us. I don't plan to speak for all vampires, but the Ramanov clan will stand beside Harry till the end. And with us supporting Harry's fraction, the other vampire clans will be dissuaded from joining Voldemort's ranks. They may join ours or remain neutral."

"That's an exceeding amount of loyalty," Remus commented, narrowing his eyes, "What would make your whole clan join the war just to support a wizard that they've only met today?"

"Because their futures rest with the wizards," Serena said simply, "Because one day he'll be their king. Because they know he can bring great changes, both for our clan and for the magical world at a large. Because he's theirs; a king always belongs to his people."

"A king?" Remus exclaimed, looking astonished, "Planning to tell me this anytime soon Harry?"

"Actually it's Lord Harry James Potter- Black, Lord Slytherin, Baron Gryffindor, Prince Ravenclaw, and Heir to the Ramanov Clan," Harry answered, trying not to laugh at the look of pure and utter disbelief on his godfather's face.

Suddenly the old werewolf grinned and replied, "Blimey Harry, how do you write your signature? And to think of all the documents and laws you'll have to sign as a Lord… not to mention all those autographs…"

Harry groaned both from the glee on his godfather's face and on how true his words sounded. Merlin, he'd have to get an official stamp with his name on it or something because just _hearing_ that title made his hand sore.

"So on the point of the war," Serena continued; ignoring the look of total horror on her mate's face, "We have a couple hundred able swordfighters with the ability to practice magic. We'll try to contact other magical races of course and recruit some wizards as well…"

"Actually we were hoping for your help in that respect," Harry said conversationally, "While vampires give us a distinct amount of fighters, we need more."

"So what would you want me to do?" Remus asked, already knowing the answer.

"We need werewolves," Serena said bluntly, "Greyback is the leader of one of the largest werewolves' clans in Europe and a known supporter of the Dark Lord. By eliminating him, we would eliminate a powerful enemy as well as bring fear to the Dark Lord's ranks. It's well known that most of his pack doesn't want to actively support Voldemort so killing their leader would probably get them to join us. However…"

"However," Remus echoed, looking at her intently.

"However Harry's a wizard and I am a vampire," Serena said, glumly, "We need a werewolf to fight him or Greyback, despite all his cruelty, would be considered a martyr and us as usurpers of the pack."

"So you want me to fight Griphook?" Remus asked, wanting them to get to the point.

"We want you to consider that as an option," it was Harry now, "If you don't want to do it than we understand although it's our best choice so far-"

"No, I realize what you mean," Harry said, taking a deep breath, "Greyback has tortured dozens of innocent children, killed even more. He turned me into a werewolf and it's time I pay him back for all those years of misery. I'll fight him."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, worriedly, "He's a strong fighter Remus and I don't want you to get hurt. We could always find another way."

"Let me ask you something," Remus answered, looking at him directly, "This war is dangerous and the Wizarding world owes you nothing. Will you flee and save your life or will you fight against the Dark Lord even if it means, risking your own life?"

"I'd fight," Harry admitted reluctantly, "But it's different fro me. Voldemort tried to kill me, he killed my parents, Sirius…"

"And Greyback turned me into a werewolf," Remus said grimly, "He fights for the man who murdered my best friends and attacked my godson. I'll fight him."

Serena nodded and added, "When you defeat him, and I know that you can, feel free to bring the werewolves to one of the Black estates. They'll have refuge and resources waiting there. Our family has wealth beyond mortal imagination, it's time we put it to some use."

Remus nodded and smiled, "I'll have to leave tonight. Take care of my godson Serena, he means everything in the world to me."

"And to me as well," she replied, before surprising him by reaching up and hugging the old man, "Live through this Remus Lupin. Harry considers you family and so do I."

"Thank you," Remus said, touched, "Don't worry it'll be Greyback that will die this time."

"It better be," Harry answered, mock stern, "Because I for one don't look forward to explaining to Tonks why you didn't call her back."

The sudden blush on Remus's face told Harry everything he needed to know.

"She called you, didn't she?" Harry said, enjoying goading the man, "Ooh, Remus has a _crush._ That's so sweet. Be a gentleman okay? I don't have to have to discuss with you how to treat a lady properly, do I?"

"What would you know about that?" Remus answered, snorting.

"I'll have you know I've been married," Harry continued, "Therefore I know more than you."

"You've been married for a day," Remus protested.

"That's a day longer than you," Harry retorted, still grinning, "It's really pathetic when your godson gets more action than you do, Remus. Tsk, tsk I'm so disappointed."

"Cheeky little bugger," Remus grumbled, ruffling Harry's dark hair, "I know you have a lot to do, so I'll leave now. I'll see you later, Serena, Damien."

"Wait Remus," Harry called out when the man turned toward the door, "Be careful."

He nodded once, acknowledging the small Wizarding family before turning and heading out the door. After seeing that image, Remus couldn't help but smile. His godson had grown up into a respectable, mature young man with a beautiful, kind wife and a brilliant son. James and Lily would have truly been proud of how far their little Harry came.

"I guess I should go see what Aunt Cissa and Aunt Andy have planned," Harry said, standing up and stretching his stiff shoulders, "Do you two want to come with me?"

"I'll come daddy," Damien volunteered, looking relieved to finally be doing something.

"I want to inspect the Black vaults first," Serena explained, "I'll come a little later so Damien, Luna, Neville and I could finish our shopping for Hogwarts while you discuss business with Griphook and Draco."

"That'd be great," Harry said, leaning up to kiss her before pulling Damien- who was having quite a bit of fun making gagging noises- with him as he left.

"Aunt Cissa," Harry greeted her warmly as his usually icy aunt grinned and reached out to enfold little Damien in a hug.

"My Lord," she replied, her voice practically giddy as she executed a graceful curtsy, "Thank you for freeing me from the House of Malfoy. My appreciation can never be fully expressed but I assure you, my life is yours."

"No thanks are necessary, Cissa," Harry answered, grabbing her by the elbow and steering her toward a couch, "And I would prefer familial titles only in the presence of outsiders. How are you so far?"

"Yeah," Damien added, "How are you without smelly, meanie Lucius around?"

"Perfect," Narcissa said, brushing her hair back as she marveled, "To finally be rid of the monster… I never dared to dream such a day would come."

"Well dream freely now," her Lord responded, "You have your whole life ahead of you. Do you wish to remain in England, Narcissa?" His aunt shook her head regretfully, golden ringlets falling over her shoulder.

"I think it best if I leave Harry," she answered, looking troubled, "In had enough of the war here. I discussed it over with Andy a while ago and we decided that it would be in both our best interests to move to France for the time being. Her husband will be joining us as well."

Harry nodded, his face looking thoughtful as he added, "And how is Aunt Andy dealing with all this? Is she here at the bank?"

"Who's Aunt Andy?" Damien asked, looking curious.

"One of Grandpa Sirius's cousins," Harry informed him before nodding to Narcissa as a sign to continue speaking.

"She and Ted went home to pack, I believe," Narcissa informed him, a genuine smile lighting her lips, "She's delighted by what you have done Harry. Being thrown of the Black family hurt her a lot and being reinstated now was her greatest hope. I think she was planning on staying to thank you but she had to leave early."

"And her daughter?" Harry asked, looking interested by her reply.

"My niece was also interested in expressing her gratitude," Narcissa said, a wry smile tugging at her lips, "The presence of one Remus Lupin made her overlook that fact though."

"I'm glad of that," Harry nodded, standing up and offering a hand to Narcissa, "The Black family château in rural France is yours for the time being. We'll try to visit you soon."

"Thank you my Lord," Narcissa grinned before catching Harry's mock annoyed look, and correcting, "I mean Harry. I'll see you soon then?"

"Can we visit in the summer Daddy?" Damien piped up, his face earnest.

"In the summer then," Harry nodded, laughing at his son's look, "Take care, Aunt Cissa."

"You too, my Lord," Narcissa said firmly, "Be careful."

One final hug later, Narcissa Black was walking across the steps of Gringotts, a rare grin on her beautiful, porcelain face. To anyone who had known the icy socialite for even ten minutes of her former life, were shocked into silence as the stunning Dark witch gave a certain old Leader of the Light the finger before gracefully turning on her foot and Apparating away.

They would be so shocked that they wouldn't even wonder what the Chief Mugwump was doing loitering around Gringotts steps like a common Muggleborn.

"Okay Damien," Serena began, "Let's go over the rules one more time. What are they?"

"Number one: I'm not allowed to go into any store without Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville, or you," Damien repeated, faithfully, "Number two: I am not allowed to insinuate that someone has questionable mental health. Number three: I'm not allowed to speak Parsletongue or tell anybody who my father is. Number four: Just because I'm wealthy doesn't mean I should buy everything and number five: I should follow numbers one to four without complaining."

"Exactly," Luna beamed, as she adjusted her bag, "See now we can go shopping!"

Neville tried not to roll his eyes as he offered his hand to the small boy. He had no doubt whatsoever that at least three of these rules would be broken before the shopping trip. He had just as much faith in that even though Damien would break rules, he wouldn't get punished for it at the least.

Just a perk of being a Potter- Black.

"Okay then," Harry said warily, as he looked between the two maniacs sitting across from him, "What should we do first?"

He had so much work to do that he decided it would be more prudent to complete them both at once… something he was really regretting right about now. Wizards and goblins may have been wholly different species of magical creature but they both shared two defining characteristics: one: they were bloodthirsty, two: they were insane. Now he was stuck between two creatures that showed quite a lot of both traits.

"We decided to start with your finances first," Griphook began with a decidedly _not_ assuring grin. Wasn't his personal financial manager supposed to encourage him or something?

"When the war starts," Draco continued, taking out several leaflets from a file that had suddenly appeared on Griphook's desk and passed them around, "We want anyone and everyone to have to depend on _you_for supplies in any field. Therefore if there's someone you don't like, you can just cut off access to resources and provide a crushing blow without actually killing anyone."

"It'll also be a good idea because while all the stores would be officially owned by the Potter family," Griphook added, "It'll still be staffed by all the normal owners and workers. The only difference is that they'll now answer to the new CEO, namely you."

"And by you, he means me or Griphook," Draco said, "Who're technically your political and financial advisers respectfully."

"Thus the formation of Potter Corporation," Griphook finished happily, "This is the list of all the possible businesses we suggest that you purchase. As the Potter and Black vaults combined along with some of your other vaults, money will be no problem. And in a few years, the Potter family will literally own _all_ of magical Britain."

Harry wondered if he should be disturbed at the gleeful tone in Griphook's voice.

The again, looking at the paper, Harry could kind of understand why the goblin just looked like Christmas _and_ his birthday had just come early on the same day.

**Potter Corporation Possible Businesses**

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (33% already owned)**

**Madame Malkin's Robes and Fittings (25% already owned)**

**Quality Quidditch Stop (40% already owned)**

**Flourish and Botts (50% already owned)**

**Potions Practitioners (5% already owned)**

**Honeydukes (75% already owned)**

**Borgin and Burkes (34% already owned)**

**The Quibbler Newspaper**

**Jackson's Law Practice (100% already owned)**

**Eclipse of the Heart Restaurant (20% already owned)**

**Chudley Cannons (100% already owned)**

**Auror Materials Shop**

**Ollivander's Wands**

**Various Medicine Shops in Diagon Alley (2 owned by Desamond Family)**

"How do I already own so much of those stores," Harry asked, in disbelief, looking over the sheet again, "I own a law practice and I'm getting blasted by the Daily Prophet every other week? How is that fair? Wait… why isn't the Daily Prophet here on the list?"

"You own a lot of these shops because many were founded by old and prestigious families," Draco drawled, "Of whom you are now Head of."

"As for the Daily Prophet," Griphook added, a look of distaste on his face as he mentioned the fickle newspaper, "We decided that after its rather… questionable reporting last year, the Daily Prophet should be sued for every galleon we could squeeze out if it and then thrown like a rag doll to a street. That paper is officially finished."

"On the other hand," Draco added nonchalantly, as though they hadn't just spent a nice afternoon deciding on the demise of Wizarding Britain's top paper, "The Quibbler will now be known as the official paper of _the_ Harry Potter. The paper will be bought and then all you have to do is give exclusives for Luna to write about you."

"I don't know about that though," Harry said, frowning, "I don't like having my personal life in the papers…" Draco leaned forward on his seat, his pale grey eyes serious.

"Harry," the teen replied, "Your life is going to be in the spotlight no matter what happens. You'll always be in the public eye. Now at least, you can _control_ you publicity by deciding what gets printed on the paper. Luna's your friend; nothing she writes will harm you."

"You're right," Harry answered, after thinking it over, "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived so I might as well get my own reporter out of it. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yes," Griphook said, riffling through his admittedly larger portion of the documents, "We need an official Potter family photographer to get whatever images we decide to send public. Someone with a good eye, a steady hand, and loyalty to you."

"And that person is…" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Creevy Collins," Draco answered happily, "He'll be perfect for the job. I already wrote out the letter offering him the job. With your agreement, I'll send it out today."

"I guess you might as well," Harry said, groaning, "You two are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"It's every goblin and Slytherin's dream come true," Griphook answered cheerfully, "Also adding to your new business is a few brand new businesses we want you to finance."

"Let's see it then," Harry answered, wincing.

**Potter Corporation (PC) Possible Ventures**

**MagiCell****: A new original PC business in which Muggle inventions can be made to be powered from magic instead of electricity.**

**Pros: Easy methods of communication; mass production; impressive and unique gadgetry; has no competition**

**Cons: Never been tried before. Still in experimental stage but has great potential.**

**Potter Institution:****A new although not original PC business to further magical academic learning past Hogwarts stage. Still in experimentation.**

**Potter Flight Zone:****A new, original PC business involving flying modes of transportation not involving brooms or flying carpets. Several types include the flying roller blades, flying motorcycle, flying car and the hover board. '**

**Pros: Appeals to Muggleborn and non broom-fliers; mass production.**

**Cons: A certain second year flew a flying car into a Whomping Willow; bad image. As said bad image is also technically the founder of the company; that makes it even worse for us.**

**Potter Equal Rights Organization:****An original PC venture in which non wizards can be offered jobs, housing, counseling and medical care with little or no cost.**

**Pros: It makes Harry look good and gains us allies.**

**Cons: Money**

"You have to be kidding me?" Harry said weakly, the sentence coming out like a question, "Please tell me your not serious?"

"No, I'm Draco and that's Griphook," Draco joked, "Sirius isn't here." At Harry's pointed look though he blushed and muttered a quick sorry.

"So will we get to do this?" Griphook asked, anxiously.

"Go ahead;" Harry sighed and then muttered, barely audible; "I've created a pair of monsters, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have," Draco answered, looking positively delighted, "I can't wait until the PC starts!" Harry rolled his eyes at the barely concealed glee.

"Well I suppose Potter Corporation will need more members than just me," Harry admitted, "Congratulations Griphook, Draco. You've suddenly been promoted as members of the newly formed Potter Corporation Board. Give yourselves double of what I normally pay you."

"Great," Griphook said, beaming at his employer, "Believe me Harry, after all the money you'll now make, Gringotts will ally with you for the war."

"But what if they don't sell their stores?" Harry asked, seeing a possible complication.

"Oh, don't worry," Draco smirked, "We'll offer them three times their normal price. And if they don't well… we could always drive them out of business."

And this just goes to show you that you don't need to be a Death Eater to be evil.

"Now as for your political stance…" Draco drawled, looking exited as he pulled a dozen sheets of paper from his file, "I have a couple of ideas…" Where did he get a file? Sixteen year olds weren't supposed to go around carrying _files_!

"Just do what you want," Harry shook his head, handing back the very thick papers without bothering to look at them, "I trust you to represent my interests adequately." Draco blinked.

"You trust me?" he said, looking shocked before Harry snorted.

"Of course not! You're a Slytherin; you won't do anything unless you get something out of it," Harry said, irritated, "But your current level of political power and wealth are tied to me. Plus I'm also your Lord so you'll do brilliantly."

"Thank god you realized that," Draco said, relieved, "I thought your Gryffindor tendencies had gotten the best of you."

"If they had then I wouldn't be alive right about now," Harry said dryly, giving an elegant shrug, "Now if you'll excuse me, my wife will probably return soon so… by!"

And with that Harry wisely decided to flee the room of a certain bloodthirsty politician and shark toothed banker and to the safety of his mate's arms. Draco and Griphook were positively diabolical… he was really glad they were on his side.

_**Okay, I'm really sorry this took so long but I hope everyone will review. I made this fairly long and I think it's one of my best chapters so far.**_

_**Also due to many requests, the story is now aligned to the left. I hope this makes it easier for everyone to read it. Please remember to review! **_


	11. Some Fun

_**Disclaimer: I want to thank Oden1234 for continually bothering me (in a nice way) to adding another chapter to this story. This one is dedicated to the really persistent fan that enjoys irritating me. (and helping me write) **_

A Family like No Other?

Chapter Twelve: Some Fun

"Why do you look so disturbed love?" Serena asked in concern as her husband walked into the center of the Gringotts bank. Instead of answering, he leaned down to gently press his lips on hers. Serena returned the kiss eagerly, trying to restrain herself from pulling him down and deepening it even further.

She heard grasps from around them of course, and the squeak of feet skidding across the marble as their owners stopped to gape at them, but paid it no mind. Skeeter would, no doubt, have quite a few things to write about tomorrow, but she was fairly confident that Draco would make her toe the line somewhere.

And besides it was none of their damn business anyway.

"Mum, dad," Damien whispered, utterly mortified, "Please stop that! People are staring." Harry and Serena pulled apart and looked from the deeply blushing boy to the witches and wizards who currently looked stunned at the sight of their savior.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Serena asked, paying the crowd no mind. Damien looked pointedly at the group, which was filled with faces still deciding between looking bewildered to looking horrified.

"You're embarrassing me," Damien mumbled, still averting his face from the crowd.

"We are?" Serena asked, confused, while Harry exclaimed, "Already?" The two parents simultaneously looked at each other and grinned.

"We must be really good at this parenting thing," Harry said, delighted, "We've already got the 'humiliating in public' part down."

"Excuse me," a portly old witch asked as she peered from one teen to the other, "But I was wondering sir, are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am," Harry replied, confidently, to the woman, a startling contrast to the anti-social boy he was before, "May I know what to address you as?" The witch beamed at him.

"Such a Pureblood greeting Mr. Potter," she said approvingly, "My name's Mabel of the House of the Velroix, It's an honor to meet one as distinguished as you."

"I assure you madam;" Harry answered graciously, "The pleasure is all mine." He bowed over her hand.

"Move it along, ladies, gents," a voice ordered, and Harry looked over to see Neville and Luna walking up to them. The former was currently eyeing the crowd with clear distaste.

"Nothing to see here people," Neville added and then pointed his wand at one of the men, "Hey, you! Put that camera away before I hex it from your hands! Stop gaping people; the guy's not a sideshow!"

"Don't any of you have a life?" Luna inquired as many of the people began to slip away.

"Harry is anyone here bothering you?" Neville asked as the teen's reached them. Harry reached out to absently ruffle Damien's honey blind hair and shook his head.

"No," he answered, "May I introduce to Mabel Velroix?"

"Good morning, madam," Neville inclined his head respectfully as Luna seconded the greeting.

"Now no more of this madam title, dear," Mabel chuckled, "I may be a Pureblood but not all of us are hopelessly boring and stuffy you know. Now you must be a Longbottom."

"How did you know?" Neville asked, surprised.

Mabel chuckled. "At my age you get to know everyone and their pet Kneazle. Now let's see, you look like your father but quite a bit of Alice's sweetness is in your face too," she confided, "As for our young Lord here, he's a picture perfect James minus the glasses and Lily's striking eyes. Although there's a fair bit of Sirius in there too. Formally adopted you, huh?"

"You knew my parents?" Neville asked, astonished.

"And mine?" Harry added fervently, "And Sirius?"

"Sweeter people couldn't be found in this world," Mabel said, smiling sadly at Neville, "And Lily was such an angel."

"How about my father and Sirius?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Evil little spawns of the devils, those two," Mabel recalled affectionately, "Always getting in and out of trouble. But don't pay any attention to an old woman's ramblings. I daresay Lord Potter- or is it Lord Black- has better things to do."

"It's Lord Potter- Black actually," Harry drew himself up, "And I'm afraid I didn't introduce my companions. This is Serena Potter- Black, my wife, and our son, Damien."

"Wife, is it?" Mabel said shrewdly, chuckling as she turned to face Serena, "And beautiful certainly! I don't suppose all your admirers would fancy that Lord Potter- Black."

"Please, call me Harry," he answered, sending calming waves to Serena from the bond as she bristled. Apparently reminding her of his fan girls was not the wisest of choices.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Mabel said cheerfully, "Judging from the look on his face, I don't think your young lord would pay them any mind. He's positively smitten."

"Thank you," Serena said quietly, giving her a small smile, "I overreacted a minute ago. I apologize."

"Now there's no need for that," Mabel shook her head, "A vampire's bond with her mate is still a little raw for the first few months. It was tactless of me to bring it up."

There was a few minutes of shocked silence before Luna commented, "You carry the mark of the Druids, wise one."

Mabel turned and smiled at the quiet, observant girl. "And you the blood of the Seers, raven-girl," she replied, "Your mother was not half as powerful." Luna blinked, clearly thrown off at the mention of her mother as Mabel turned her attention to an oddly silent Damien.

"Why aren't you a picture?" she exclaimed, as the small boy looked up with wondering eyes, "A true Potter- Black!" The young child grinned in delight at the compliment as Mabel walked over to a corner of the room. The teens followed her, just realizing that they'd been standing in the middle of the hall for the last five minutes.

"Now tell me," Mabel said conversationally, "After the press gets a hold of your new wedded bliss, panic, bedlam, chaos and everything in between will wreck havoc across Great Britain. After your defection of He- Who- Thinks- Himself- God and your defiance of He- Who- Is- A- Big- Drama- Queen and we have ourselves in quite a pickle. So, are you Light or Dark Lord Potter- Black?"

She looked up, only to find Harry's wand pressed dangerously against her throat, the tip glowing in warning. The others had all taken up positions, covering him from sight in each direction with wands also pointed. Damien stood apart from the, but looked on curiously.

"How do you know all this, and whose side are you on?" Harry asked darkly. Mabel didn't look amused.

"I'm a Light witch Mr. Potter- Black," she answered, snorting, "But that does not mean I go around licking Dumbledore's arse or pretending that my Dark relatives don't exist. As for the Dark Lord, well that's the biggest piece of nonsense I've heard in a long time. As for my knowledge, anyone with an ounce of sense could put that together. You hate the Dark Lord, today was Black's will reading, and when the old codger left, you weren't following him. Of course, this is the Wizarding world I'm talking about so maybe not everyone."

"How do I know I can believe you?" Harry asked, still not moving his wand. Mabel nodded at the blond behind him.

"Ask your personal Seer," she suggested, "After all, not everyone has access to a daily reading of the future. You might as well use it."

"Luna?" Harry asked, not bothering to look away. The girl regarded Mabel for a minute, a crease appearing at her brow, as her pale eyes swept across the woman.

Mabel couldn't help but let a shiver pass her. The girl might not know it but she was exceedingly powerful, it was almost as though every border in Mabel's mind was being stripped apart. This young Lord certainly had a knack for powerful allies.

"She's telling the truth," Luna finally answered; her tone firm, and Harry lowered his wand and stepped away.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I couldn't take nay chances." Mabel waved his apology away.

"With your new family to look after, I would have been surprised if you'd done nothing," she said dismissively, "But that's not the point. What will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"About the news," she said impatiently, "Don't tell me you haven't considered it!" Mabel looked at the others for help.

"Harry," Serena said thoughtfully, "I think she means to ask what our actions will be when they learn about our family."

"We have to take action about our personal life?" Harry repeated, thoroughly puzzled now. Mabel looked at him in exasperation.

""Tsk, tsk," she muttered, shaking her head, "Honestly my lord, your political skills need work. How will you show yourself at the best possible light? How will you handle the reactions of the Purebloods?"

"If they annoy me," Harry replied, "I'll tell them to go screw themselves." Neville and Damien chocked back a laugh, Luna looked faintly amused and even Serena allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"You know, love, Mabel has a point," Serena mused, "Politics are played everywhere in the Wizarding world, a simple conversation in the cloak room or over sipping cocktails can determine the lives of hundreds of people just as well as a court room can. You'll need to establish yourself as a powerful Pureblood lord of your own right, beyond the influence of Dumbledore or the Dark lord. It's too late in the season to start a ball of our own, although we could stage one in the fall."

"Until then though," Neville pointed out, "You'll have to make _some_ appearance in society. At the very least to show that your not dead. And to dissuade all those rumors that'll pop up."

"Then why not attend a ball for my niece in August," Mabel suggested, "Her family is fairly well-known but pretty neutral. She attends Hogwarts with you."

"Who is she?" Luna asked, as Damien- thoroughly bored by the conversation- sat down and started sucking a blood pop that Neville handed him. Despite his only half vampire nature, he seemed to have a special fondness for the red stained lollipops.

"Daphne Greengrass," Mabel answered, "She's a Slytherin in your year so I suppose you know of her?"

"The Slytherin Ice Queen?" Neville asked, shocked.

"Well I guess she can be a bit anti-social," Mabel allowed, smiling, "But her family doesn't follow the Dark Lord even if they are a bit traditional. Her father- my younger brother by about a decade or so- will accept you."

"It's a kind offer," Harry finally said, "We'll take it into consideration. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it dear," Mabel replied, "Now I must go. Have a nice day."

A bemused Harry watched the old woman totter off in search of a goblin and shook his head. He had the distinct feeling that he'd just made an unexpected yet powerful ally.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah," Damien cried out dramatically, as they stepped outside the building. He used his hands to cover his head and shouted, "It burns!"

"Damien," Serena said patiently, "You're not a full blooded vampire. The sunlight doesn't kill you."

"Oh," the little boy answered, looking crestfallen as his hands came down, "But that's not fair!" He stomped his foot and pouted. "Nothing _ever_ tries to kill me! Dad got an evil Dark Lord after him when _he _was a baby. But do I get that_? Noooo_, I have to be the _safe_ child. If I met You-Know-Who he'd probably bake me cookies!"

"Don't feel bad kiddo," Neville said comfortingly, "I'm sure there's one person out there who's just perfect to hate your guts. The Dark Lord is your father's arch enemy but I'm sure at least one Death Eater will want to kill you; the half-blood spawn of the Chosen One."

"You're right!" Damien said brightening, "I'll pick Grandpa Lucius! He'll want to kill me for sure!"

"That's the spirit," Harry encouraged. Serena frowned.

"Honestly you two," she scolded, "Don't give him any ideas. Now Luna and I will be at Madam Malkin's to get the robes we'd purchased. We'll be gone for a few minutes. _Behave_."

"We'll be model citizens," Harry swore and bent down to kiss her cheek, "Have fun."

As soon as the two parents left, Damien turned to his gullible- by which, he meant loving- father and uncle to ask the all important question, "Can I have candy?"

"Sorry Damien," Harry replied, apologetic, "But Serena took all of my gold and my Gringotts card so I couldn't buy you any sweets."

"Ditto," Neville shrugged, "You're on your own." Damien looked horrified.

"But how will I get my blood pops?" he said, clearly distressed.

"Didn't you have enough for today?" Neville asked, "Maybe you should lay off it for a while." Damien gave his uncle a look to signify that he'd obviously lost his mind.

"You know there might just be a way…" Harry mused, bringing his holly and phoenix feather wand up and imagining two certain materials as he pointed it at two rocks lying nearby. A pop later indicated that he got what he wanted. With a satisfied smile, Harry reached down and picked up a large two liter can of Diet Coke and some candies that Americans called Mentos.

"This should do it," Harry said, looking pleased. He handed the materials to his son who looked down at them in confusion.

"What will this do?" Damien asked, looking doubtful. Harry quickly crouched down and gave some whispered instructions to the boy. Neville tried not to wince as Damien's emerald green eyes lighted up in wonder. This is what you get when you have three generations worth of Marauder mischief bottled into one little, bored boy.

"Uncle Neville," Damien said, giddily, as he pointed to a middle aged man in the streets, "Do you think he's a Pureblood?" Neville looked over the man carefully. He had the bearings and look of a middle class Pureblood and judging from the looks he sent those girls in T-shirts and jeans, he was clearly not a fan of the Muggleborn.

"Traditional one, I think," Neville summed up, "Why?"

"No reason," Damien said, smirking as he walked up to the man, "Good afternoon, sir, would you help me with something?"

"Why in Merlin's name would I help a little Muggle scum?" the man sneered, looking down at the small boy. Beside him, Harry tensed and Neville was careful to keep a firm grip on his shoulder as Damien smiled up sweetly at the burly man.

"I apologize for my attire good sir," Damien said smoothly, no doubt racking up training from Draco, "But I am a Pureblood of the House of… Bones. Yes, I am a distant relative of the House of Bones."

"You don't look like you're a Bones," the man continued gruffly, but this time his tone was a bit friendlier.

"My mom was a Bones," Damien lied, "I take after my father. He's a well-known wizard in… Japan."

"Well what do you want then?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Damien gave the man his most innocent smile.

"Well sir, my name is Anthony," Damien answered, stalling, "What's yours?"

"Johannes," the man grunted, "From the house of Eyras."

"An honor sir," Damien replied, "So, my father told me of this very interesting potion that's been used often in Japan. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with it."

"Oh, what's the potion?" the man asked, intrigued. Damien beamed at him.

"It's rather simple really," he gushed, "Most of the work has already been done and the potion is in its final stage." He produced the liter of Diet Coke and let the dark brown liquid swish inside. "It just needs one more ingredient to finish!"

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" the man asked, looking suspicious.

"Only a wizard with fully mature magic can do it sir," Damien answered, giving him a pleading look, "I'm too young. Please? I really want to see the potion finished."

"Well I guess there can be nothing wrong with helping a little Pureblood with some potions," the man chuckled, "Hand it over little tyke."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Damien said fervently, "Just pours this into the bottle, close it, and shake it really hard. Than open it and point it at your face. It helps smooth wrinkles." He poured a couple of white mentos into the man's hand.

"What's this?" the man asked, looking at the small, innocuous, white candies with interest.

"Rare newt eyes from the Caribbean," Damien said hurriedly.

"Well if you say so," Johannes said and poured them into the drink. He closed the bottle and started shaking it. "Err… is it supposed to be fizzing like that?"

"Of course," Damien said assuredly, "The… um, newt eyes are dissolving because of the… dark pixie dust from… China." The man looked confused but nodded anyway to not seem like a fool in front of the confident boy.

"Well let's see what happens than," the man said, masking his nervousness as he opened he bottle and pointed it to his face. Damien took a step back, as the frothing, caffeinated, dark brown drink sprayed into the air, completely drenching the man. Johannes spluttered, as the sweet, icy liquid flew up his nose and into the light pupils of his eyes.

"Oh, no!" Damien cried out, distressed, "The potion went wrong!"

"What went wrong?" the man cried out frantic, "What's happening to me? Will I be alright?"

"I'm sorry sir," Damien said, lowering his eyes and masking his voice with sympathy, "But the mixture that just covered you was an incredibly potent and dangerous potion if handled the wrong way. I'm afraid… that you only have twenty four hours to live."

"Twenty four hours?" Johannes repeated, dazed and horrified, "But then, what with I do? There must be a cure!" Damien inclined his head to the side, as though considering something.

"Well, there is one way," he said, slowly, "Although I shouldn't… it _is _a secret after all… no, I shouldn't say anything… even though it's a terrible, prolonged, painful death in which your intestines shrivel up and your pores sweat blood… like the Cruciactus Curse they say… even worse, when boils spread across your body and emit this horrible ooze… burning pus even…"

"Please, you have to give it to me," the man said desperately, conveniently forgetting that it was Damien's potion in the first place, "I'll do anything! Please, have mercy…" He fell on his knees, tears streaming down the cold liquid on his face, desperation on every line…

…_wow, Pureblood wizards really are idiots_, Damien thought, impressed.

"I like you so I'll give you the cure," Damien said, grandly, "In exchange for twenty galleons."

"Huh?" the man looked up confused. Damien gave him a sweet smile.

"Come on, now," he coaxed, "Surely your life is worth twenty _mere_ galleons…"

"Whatever you say," Johannes answered, grateful as he pulled up handfuls of the shiny gold coins and gave them to the boy, "Now please, please save me!"

"Well it's rather simple," the boy smiled, "Just take a bath under the moonlight on a hill, completely naked, in salamanders pee, and say the magic words."

"Yes," the man said, rapt as he listened to every word, "Please, what are then magic words?"

Damien made a stern face. "Now listen carefully," he instructed, "And repeat after me. Oompa loompa-"

"Oompa loompa," the man said, obediently.

"Tama tuku tha-"Damien continued.

"Tama tuku tha-"Johannes repeated.

"Willy Wonka says so," the boy finished grandly.

"Willy Wonka says so," Johannes ended, "Oh, thank you! How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"Well it's hard to put a price tag on emotional support," Damien said, modestly, "But because I really do like you… fifteen more galleons should cover it."

"Thank you so much," the man continued gushing, as he handed over the money.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever you like," Damien said absently, counting the coins, "Now this should be enough for at least a dozen Blood Pops! Thanks mister!"

He turned around and walked over to his father and godfather who had watch all this with a mixture of reactions. Neville looked absolutely stunned but Harry gave him a broad smile as Damien happily showed his father the coins in his hand.

"So can I get some candy now?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Next chapter will include new wands and summer plans. Expect it in two weeks or sooner depending on if I have the time. Please review! **_


	12. New Wands

A Family Like No Other?

Chapter 13: New Wands 

_**Somewhere far above in the levels of heaven**_

_**Sirius: We have an heir to the Marauders!**_

_**James: Isn't it great! That's my grandson! **_

_**Sirius: Now all he needs is a harem! (Receives weird looks from everyone else) What? It's not a bad idea! Ouch! (Rubbing his head) Why'd you hit me?**_

_**James: He's not even eleven yet! Are you insane? (Glares at Sirius) No wait… don't answer that. Hey… where's Lily?**_

_**Sirius: (shrugs) I think she fainted when she heard we have an heir for the Marauders. I don't think she took the news pretty well. **_

_**James: (confused) Why? It's great news! Weren't we supposed to do something though?**_

_**Sirius: Nah can't remember a thing. **_

_**James: I got it! This story is not owned by Madrigal-in-training. **_

_**Sirius: Oh yeah, some chick named J.K. Rowling owns us. **_

_**James: I'm pretty sure it wasn't Rowling who owned us. It was Elvis. **_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where did Damien get those sweets?" Serena asked, looking puzzled as she saw the blond boy happily sucking on a bright cherry red lollipop.

"I'm glad to see you too love," Harry joked quickly, pulling her in to kiss her, "How was your shopping?" This effectively distracted the suspicions mother and as Serena started describing some of the outfits she'd bought for Damien, Neville activated a portkey and they returned to the Ramanov castle.

"So this is your room than, mate?" Neville whistled as they all arrived in Serena and Harry's room, "Nice place. Had a lot of fun here?" He started to snicker as Harry blushed under the implications.

"Tease Harry later, Nev," Luna ordered as she gracefully made her way toward the door. The dreamy look in her blue eyes had vanished, leaving them sharp, like shards of ice. "The king and queen are waiting for us."

A minute later a small pop sounded, signaling the arrival of an exited Dobby, whose Potter uniform was accessorized with a bunch of pockets and colorful badges. Harry had to chuckle as he saw what one of them said: _I'm allergic to red Weasels. _He'd have to get Dobby to make him a human sized one later.

"The great Master Harry Potter, sir," Dobby greeted, giving the embarrassed teen a military style salute; "The king and queen have commanded your presence. The wand maker is here!"

All of them turned, and astonished, looked at Luna who just seemed bored as she waited for them to come.

"Well she is a Seer," Serena said by explanation, and they followed the princess down the stone hallways as Damien chattered on behind them.

"Can I have my own wand Daddy?" Damien appealed to his father, grabbing his hand and swinging from it as he walked, "Pretty, pretty, pretty _please_."

"Aren't you a bit too young Damien?" Serena asked. The small boy pouted.

"But you _promised_ me," he wheedled, "It's a training wand mum, I can't go to Hogwarts without it! I'll look foolish." Serena considered that for a minute.

"What do you think Luna?" she asked instead, and Damien turned his pleading emerald eyes on his godmother instead. Luna was usually the least effected of all of them when it concerned Damien's piercing gaze but even she couldn't stand under the onslaught of such an adorable gaze. Especially when those emerald eyes belonged to her godson.

"Damien does have a point," she said reluctantly, "And we would be with to teach him at all times…"

Damien sensing that victory was close appealed to his uncle/godfather Neville for help. _"Please _Uncle Nev; I'll be good and do my very best. Can't I have a wand?"

"He's a Potter- Black," Neville said in a quiet undercurrent, "Even if we think he's too young, it won't stop others from harassing him. He should be able to do basic spells at least."

"This is our son we're talking about Ser," Harry reminded her, "He'll be mature enough."

"You're right," she sighed, relenting, "Damien can have a practice wand if, and only if, he promises to do all of his magic around us with the exception of an emergency."

"Promise," Damien gleefully shouted, rushing forward to hug his mother. Serena laughed, and accepted the hug from the exuberant boy.

Soon they reached the king's greeting chamber and stepped inside. Harry looked around curiously to see where his father-in-law spent most of his time working. The room was surprisingly comfortable and done in warm shades of cream and white.

There was an oak table set with cakes and treats in the center of the room with white couches and chairs surrounding it. On one of the couches, the king, queen, and an old man, with a dark gray beard sat talking. A snake was slithering on the floor below them and was the first to notice them, giving an exited hiss to signal their arrival.

"Delia!" Damien shouted, and the small boy and the big snake happily reunited, hissing their greetings to each other. Soon Damien was sitting on the floor, telling the magical python all about their day at the bank and afterward.

Harry couldn't help but be eternally grateful to whatever gods up there that Serena didn't understand Parsletongue, especially when his son recounted the potion incident in great detail.

"So this is your grandson Jonathon?" the old man remarked, looking curious, "Why isn't he the picture of Serena! And he speaks Parsletongue?"

"That came as a surprise to us as well," Jonathon answered dryly, "Then again, he _is_ a Potter- Black."

"I can't believe it," Serena greeted excitedly, and the old man stood up to beam at her, "You're here!"

"And you went and got yourself a family," he grinned, reaching out to give the princess a fond hug, "How is your wand? 9 inches of hazel to symbolize intelligence, creativity, and wrath with a rare core of Acromentula web?"

"It's in tip top shape as usual," she said, taking a step back to gesture to her friends, "This is my husband, Lord Harry James Potter- Black, long list of titles, Chosen One, Boy-Who-Lived, etcetera. He needs a wand so I brought him here."

"Oh," the man asked keenly, staring at the boy with unnervingly dark, intense black eyes. Harry just got a disturbing mental reminder of Professor Snape. "The Boy-Who-Lived needs a wand, does he? Well, yours will certainly be unique Mr. Potter- Black, one to pave the way for a legacy as great as the gods. Magic itself could bow to your will but only if you play it right."

"Please, call me Harry," the young lord said weakly, rather intimidated by the man. He seemed positively delighted at the idea of creating such a potentially deadly wand.

"Harry's not the only one who needs a wand," Serena interjected quickly once she felt her mate's discomfort, "My friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood also require them. And my son, Damien is getting one."

"Your son?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "If you recall there's an age limit on just who can receive a wand."

"In special circumstances though," Serena argued, "Those rules can be brushed off. An archaic law in Wizarding society clearly states that a Pureblood heir with magical blood is allowed a wand under unique circumstances within the law due to special needs and/ or abilities."

"That's technically correct," Melinda seconded, "But won't that bring unneeded attention to your family?" Harry was the one to reply this time.

"I'll deal with the nosy reporters if it ensures my son's safety," he said firmly, "Voldemort won't care if he's underage."

"You have a point then," the old man decided, "I'll make you all wands. Now in fact."

"Now?" Harry asked, startled, "You have all of your materials here with you?"

The old man chuckled at his surprise, "Any good wand maker carries the tools of his trade wherever he goes. And now is just a good time as any."

"Then why not?" Harry laughed, "My life is weird enough as it is. Getting a second wand by a renowned but notorious wand maker in the royal chamber of a magic using vampire clan seems pretty tame. At least, there's no basilisk involved."

Serena's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "_What_ did you just say, dear?"

Now Harry was a brave, noble young prince who had faced the greatest Dark Lord of each time and survived as well as battled deadly creatures that strike fear into the hearts of grown men as a mere child, yet he felt no less manly for it as he took a big step back from his wife and gulped.

"Well, that is… Dumbledore was arrested and… Riddle… see, Ginny…" Harry tried to explain, weakly. He gulped as Serena's eyes darkened at the mention of the youngest redhead. Maybe Ginny was best not cited.

"Oh, so it's _their_ fault," Serena drawled, looking eerily like a plotting Draco Malfoy, "That explains everything."

Harry nodded quickly as his wife's anger redirected itself at the barmy, old, Santa codger and Queen of the she-weasels. Better them than him; he was too young and handsome to die. Although that's better than dying a virgin like Dumbledore, Harry realized without sympathy. It was really the old man's fault after all; if he wanted a girlfriend he should have stopped wearing those pink and green polka-dotted robes, twelve decades ago.

"Now about that wand," Neville interjected, looking amused, "Why don't we see what Harry gets?"

Melinda nodded in agreement and even Jonathon looked up from the files he was overlooking to look at them in interest. (This may or may not have to do with the fact that they would drive Prof. Binn's to true death over inescapable boredom) It was Damien though, who immediately jumped up to give his full and undivided attention.

"Tell me Prince Harry," the wand maker asked, as he pulled a small matchbox from his pocket, and with a tip of his wand, enlarged it to be the size of two standard Hogwarts trunks, "Are you left or right handed?"

"I'm ambidextrous," Harry replied, "Although I have been known to favor my left hand during a duel." The man nodded as he took out a strange object from his trunk. Harry would have said it looked suspiciously like a Muggle protractor, with several knobby dials made of burnished silver. The thing flew out of the wand maker's hand and knobs began to twist as it measured the angle between Harry's elbows to wrists.

"Now I'll lay down several types of common woods," the man instructed, "Lift your hand over it and it'll tingle at your touch. Tell me which wood works best for you."

"But aren't you just going to give me a ready-made wand?" Harry asked, startled.

The man snorted and said disparagingly, "Like that fool, Ollivander? No, your highness, every wand I make is custom made to fit the wizard. I do not settle for second best with a _ready- made _wand." He said the words, _ready-made_, as though it were a curse.

"Please, just call me Harry," the Lord answered, as he lifted his hand and obediently waved it over the wands. When nothing happened though, he felt, much like he did when he was still a scrawny child of eleven first introduced to the wonders of magic, not a little bit foolish.

"You are a prince of noble birth and lineage," the man said shortly, "Deal with it." He quickly moved the wands away and his interest peaked, "So, the common types don't work for you, do they? Well I suspected as much. You, my Lord, are destined for great things."

"And everyone makes it their mission in life to tell me," Harry retorted, smiling wryly as the man quickly removed the woods and laid a much smaller pile at the desk.

"Your fault for being so special," Serena replied, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Pick a wood already Daddy," Damien commanded, "I want to see what type you get!"

Jonathon chuckled, "Seven and already ordering us about and expecting to be obeyed. He takes after you Serena."

Serena blushed as Melinda laughed and the others looked on in curiosity. Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "How was she as child?"

"Demanding," the old man answered immediately, "Stubborn. Troublesome. The fear of every vampire in this clan. When I came here once when she was five, she demanded I make her a wand. I told her no, but she managed to filch one from me anyway and after realizing that she couldn't use any magic with it- not matter how hard she tried- on an annoying Draco, she hit him over the head with it instead."

"Did you really do that mum?" Damien asked in wonder, staring up at his mother with curiously alight emerald eyes, "What else did you do?"

"There was that time she and Draco threw the cook into the lake after they turned her assistant into a frog," Melinda recalled, "But that's a story for another time."

"Now, the wands," the man hinted, oh-so-subtly, as he gestured to the pile, "Any day, my Lord?" Harry blushed and didn't bother to correct him again. Instead moved his hand over the pile, bypassing several of the woods, before one, a slender branch of grayish white color emitted a faint pull to his hand.

The wand maker noticed and deftly picked up the branch, examining it with clear interest, "Fascinating… this is rather rare branches type your highness. An ash branch, rumored to be from the Yggdrasil tree, the tree of life from Celtic legend. It is said to have two rivers below its roots and the three sisters of Fate, spin life under its branches… ironically poetic, I daresay. The ash symbolizes power, intelligence, and overcoming great hardships. All in all, it's rather fitting."

Harry nodded, his hand itching to touch the welcoming invite of the ash wand once more. It was rather fitting, what with the hand the Fates dealt him. After feeling the warm connection with the ash wood, he couldn't believe he had settled for the holly branch for so long.

"Now as for the core," the man added, a disturbing glint in his eye, "Let's see his highness gets." He took out several jars full of varying things, from one that looked like liquid silver, to a blood red powder, to what Harry instantly realized as dragon heartstrings.

Without any hesitation this time, Harry's hands ran through the materials and paused over one with a silvery blue powder inside, Oddly enough, his hand also started moving toward a vial of dark red liquid that emitted a faint but persistent tingle.

"Dark moon powder," the man observed, "It stands for mystery, wisdom, and darkness although it's primarily a source of light energy. And… vampire blood?"

"It's not as strong as the other one," Harry explained, looking nervous, "Is it normal to have more than one wand core?"

"Normal?" Luna was the one talking, "No. Expected? Most definitely. Although the vampire blood is possibly weaker because it's not your mates. Royal blood from someone whose soul bonded to you would be more powerful."

Harry was about to protest using Serena's blood for anything before the princess herself cut in, "How much do you need?" At the look on her mate's face she added, "My choice Harry, and I want to give enough to you and Damien as well."

"One vial should do it," the man pushed an empty vial and a knife toward her. Serena quickly picked it up and pressed it against her wrist, making a thin trickle fell out into the vial before her vampire healing faded the cut into a light scar and than finally smooth, unblemished skin.

"This should do it then," the wand maker, took the vials and the wood away and placed it in his trunk, "I'll have it ready for you in an hour. Who's next?"

Next Neville volunteered to pick his wand, and chose an ivy wood base, with a core of powdered unicorn horn and demiguise hair. According to the old man, the ivy wood symbolizes optimism, determination and spiritual growth while the demiguise hair, a usually potent and rare core is stabilized by the calm healing influence of the powdered unicorn horn.

Luna went next, gaining a wand of lilac wood which stood for divinity, intelligence, mental concentration, and, much to the young Seer's embarrassment, romance. The core of her wand was the augury tail feather, also known as the Irish phoenix feather which also held symbolism in the spiritual realm. The wand maker added that the wand would be especially powerful when dealing with illusion magic.

It was Damien's wand though, that caught everyone's attention. In a scene much like his father's, the young royal took a disturbingly long amount of time when picking out the materials for his wand. He finally picked a beautiful shade of alder wood, which promised him bravery, leadership, intelligence, and spiritual journey's ahead. His core consisted of billywig stinger, the wand almost exclusive to the light hearted prankster, and a vial of his mother's blood, signifying powerful Dark magic.

"I will say this, Lord Potter- Black," the wand maker finished, as he placed everything into his trunk, "You have some very interest acquaintances. That son of yours will do you proud."

"Damien will certainly change the world," Serena said confidently, "But he'll take charge of a world his father cleansed before him. He'll grow up in an era of peace."

"You may be right," Melinda remarked, "But even without a Dark Lord to face, your son will make some considerable changes. You don't have to be a Seer to divine that."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What's on the agenda now then?" Neville asked, as Serena said good bye to their parents and led the other four- and a rather exited snake- down a brightly lit corridor. Harry gave a noncommittal shrug, looking uncomfortable as the few vampire servants they passed on the way to heaven knows where, bowed low to him and Serena.

"Lunch," Serena replied, looking up from the hall to give them a grin, "Than we have to get our wands and have a trip to the library."

"The library?" Harry asked, "Why the library?" Serena shot him a brilliant smile.

"We're going to coordinate the lesson plan for all of us during the summer break," she explained, "Than, when school starts, you'll already have progressed quite a bit. That's this month, and next month we'll also have war negotiations, Draco's handling those, press conferences, Draco's handling those and a law to pass in the Wizegamont, thankfully Draco doesn't need us to be there when he's handling those."

"Recruiting Draco was the best idea I ever had," Harry said in relief as she rattled off all the things they had to do, "I don't pity him those law changes. Wizard politicians are bloodthirsty."

Neville shrugged, "Draco seems to enjoy it. Then again, _he's_ a Slytherin. They're crazy."

"You know we might just become Slytherins soon," Harry mused, "Or Ravenclaws when we get back to school. We can't stay in Gryffindor, that's for sure. He may be my ancestor, but these generations of lions are insane." Luna grimaced.

"I pity you," she said, shuddering, "Although not many of the Ravenclaws are quite kind."

"What do you mean Aunt Luna?" Damien asked, sweetly, as Delia hissed in agreement. Luna smiled down sadly at her nephew.

"They used to hurt me," she whispered, "Nothing very bad. I was just the odd one, so they stole my things, played pranks on me… once; they locked me in the dungeon for hours."

"They did what?" Neville asked, shocked, as Harry and Serena looked horrified. He grabbed Luna's arm and spun her around to look him in the eye, "How old were you?"

Luna looked up, startled by Neville's unexpected lack of control. The answer slipped out her lips before she could stop it, "First year."

"They locked you in the dungeon when you were eleven?" Neville growled, eyes darkening.

"You're changing your house," Serena said abruptly, as Damien looked upset at the idea of his delicate looking aunt being hurt, "I have no idea what Dumbledore was doing, making all the Houses end up like this. Everyone in Slytherin is branded a Death Eater, from first years to the actual Death Eater recruits, Hufflepuffs are being used as doormats, Gryffindor is proving more vicious than any Slytherin and getting away with it!"

"He just chose to breed more fear and hate onto every single one of them," Harry said, disgusted, "Whether it's sending a little boy to abusing relatives, to stealing money from a Lord, to telling Muggleborns about the horrors of little Slytherin's everywhere. Don't worry Luna; they'll pay. No one hurts an ally of the house of Potter, or Black, or Desamond, or whichever of my many titles."

"So the only house left for us is Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Neville asked.

"Actually, it'd best be Slytherin," Harry told them, "Slytherin was one of my ancestors, and I'll get more power over that part of the castle than I would in neutral Hufflepuff territory. Add in the shock factor, the Pureblood connections, and the close proximity to my political advisor, Draco, and we've the perfect house."

"_Slytherin_," Neville groaned, "My ancestors are rolling in their graves right about now."

"Well my ancestors have already ripped out all their hair and are considering killing themselves all over again," Harry replied, "The Wizarding world is sure to be in for a surprise."

Luna grinned, "I know your motives behind it and even I have trouble believing that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor is turning to a Snake."

"That reminds me Nev," Harry added, "Draco decided you're eligible to become one of his friends." The horrified face given by the Longbottom heir after that announcement prompted a round of laughs.

"It's official," Neville shook his head, "The world has suddenly gone crazy."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Okay, so this is my latest chapter, so REVIEW! I know how many people keep visiting this story daily and I get only a handful of reviews despite that. Seriously people, a bit of motivation never killed anyone. I know a lot of my readers- including my annoying sister- want Harry to go to Hogwarts already and annoy the crap out of Dumbledore, but I'm keep the story slow paced for now. **_

_**Also, I want to give a special thanks to CatWriter, for her "heir of the Marauder's" idea which I've adopted and twisted to form the James and Sirius monologue above. Give me feedback on whether to continue their conversations or not; that'll effect whether I do it in the future chapters or not. **_

_**And remember, if anyone here's angry at me and wants to torture me for being so late at posting, etc. I am deathly afraid of reviews, especially long and well detailed ones. **_


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed: Chosen One Has A New Family!**

**Now Named Lord Potter-Black!**

**By Xenophiles Lovegood**

In the quest for the truth, the Quibbler has brought its viewers the latest news on the life of the Boy-Who-Lived. This summer seemed to have brought quite a few changes to Potter. Although Gringotts refuses to comment, several witnesses had seen that a one Harry James Potter had attended a will reading for his recently deceased godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black.

As all readers know, Black was falsely convicted of several crimes during the last reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the most serious of which was betraying the Potters and murdering thirteen people (Peter Pettigrew and 12 unnamed Muggles) Although he was sentenced to a lifetime in the prison Azkaban (see page 4 for more details of Black's case) he managed to escape and evade the Ministry. He was killed in the Department of Mystery fiasco by what was reported to be a killing curse shot by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrage.

The former Lord and prisoner however, seemed to still have a few tricks up his sleeve despite his untimely death. By bestowing the title of Lord Black to his godson, Harry, and adding the title of Lord Potter from his deceased friends, Black ensured that the Chosen One would now be viewed as an adult under Wizarding Law. What are some of the effects of this change? Well now, Potter has the right to vote in the Wizegamot, control all family assets (see page 6 for a passage on the brief histories of the Black and Potter family lines) and decide all personal matters for both himself and any of his charges.

This recent change has also led me to be happy to report that the Chosen One seemed to have tied the knot! As one of the invited guests to the wedding, I can personally astute to the fact that the new Lady Potter-Black is as lovely as she is rumored to be. The match between those two was truly one of love; I for one had never seen a more delighted young man as one Mr. Potter when his new wife and he were married.

When asked for a quote on her marriage to the Chosen One, Serena Potter-Black had this to say, "My mate and I were thrilled to be married so soon. We have a small, happy family already and I know Harry wants to ensure our continued happiness and safety. Both of us will do whatever it takes to get rid of the threat known as Voldemort, so our son, Damien, can live a life without his tyranny."

Her declaration was not an idle one. The current wife of Harry Potter is the heir to the Ramanov throne (the greatest European vampire clan), as well as a powerful spell caster and dueler in her own right. Versed in both politics and the finer arts, she seemed to me at least, a perfect wife for someone with all the demands and responsibilities as Potter.

Their blood-adopted son, a 7 year old boy, with his father's emerald eyes and his mother's honey blond hair, is the current heir to both his father's titles and his mother's crown. A half-vampire, he's also the nephew of one Draco Black, formerly known as Draconian Malfoy.

Other guests included in their private wedding were the king and queen of the Ramanov Clan (Potter's new in-laws), Draco Black (his new political manager), Neville Longbottom (heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom) and Luna Lovegood.

An Interview with Harry Potter Can Be Found on Page 12

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**An Interview With Lord Potter- Black**

Xenophiles Lovegood: I'm flattered that you were willing to give me an interview, Lord Potter- Black. You were not known as the type to enjoy publicity.

Lord Potter-Black: Please just call me Harry. While I am not a big fan of interviews, someone very close to me said that I should try to manage my publicity. And the Quibbler has been the only paper to not openly slander me over the years.

X.L. (sympathetic): Rita Skeeter?

Harry (grimacing): Rita Skeeter.

X.L.: So tell me Harry… what does the future hold for you and your family?

Harry: I intend to return to Hogwarts at the start of the next term, with my family accompanying me.

X.L.: I did not think that Hogwarts allowed spouses and minors to attend the school, Lord Potter-Black.

Harry (shrugs): I suppose they don't for normal students.

X.L.: You intend to use your fame to get this? I thought you hated taking advantage of your Chosen One status.

Harry (bitterly): They hate me for that even if I don't use it. I figure if I'm going to get grief about it, I might as well do it.

X.L.: But are you sure that being the Boy-Who-Lived will even let you blatantly destroy the rules like this?

Harry (amused): Technically, I'm not breaking any rules. As the heir to three of the Founders, I have every right for both me and my family to attend Hogwarts however and whenever we please. The castle will not reject its true masters.

X.L. (astonished): It was commonly believed that the Potter's were distant relatives of Godric Gryffindor but **three** of the Founders? Who else could it be?

Harry: It turns out I'm also the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

X.L.: But with the power of three of the Founders, you essentially have power over all of Hogwarts!

Harry: I suppose I do. And I intend for there to be a lot of changes under my rule.

X.L. (interested): Such as?

Harry: For starters, the current Board of Governors- groups of corrupt, self-promoting idiots if I do say so myself- will be dismantled. In its place will be a new board. Members currently include Draco Back, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Serena Potter- Black and myself.

X.L.: Aren't all those members underage however? And either directly or indirectly related to you? In fact, one of them is your wife!

Harry (shrugging lazily): I considered placing Damien in the board too, but I don't think the students will handle a seven year old running their school very well.

X.L. (shocked): You would give a seven year old control of Hogwarts?

Harry: He can't do any worse of a job than the idiots currently running the place.

X.L. (conceding the point): True. Will this effect which houses you will be in at Hogwarts?

Harry: It has been my choice- and that of my friends, Luna and Neville- to change houses at the start of the new term. We will all be enrolled in Slytherin House.

X.L.: The House that was best known for producing Dark Wizards?

Harry: No, the only House in Hogwarts that hasn't either gone completely barmy, idiotically fanatical, or deliberately cruel. By this of course, I mean the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw Houses.

X.L.: What do you mean Harry?

Harry: My ancestors would be ashamed to see what their Houses have come to in this generation. Students are being backstabbed, slighted, and even intentionally attacked in their time at Hogwarts. We're all encouraged to split into groups and hate everyone else not completely like us. The Slytherins received the worst of this punishment; but that doesn't make them evil.

X.L.: I had no idea. Can you explain this, Harry; these are very serious accusations after all.

Harry: When I first put on the Sorting Hat, it wanted to put me in Slytherin. I made the mistake of automatically assuming the worst of the House and ended up miserable for years at Gryffindor. The Slytherin House prizes ambition and cunning yes… but that is not necessarily a bad thing.

X.L.: That's very open-minded of you actually. I, for one, will certainly try to keep a better view on things. I'm afraid I was also one of those prejudiced people.

Harry (quietly): The Dark Lord gets his fair share of followers from Slytherin, I admit, but the man who betrayed my parents came from Gryffindor. And my godfather, Sirius Black, died fighting the Death Eaters even though his family had been Slytherin for generations. His brother, Regulus Black, was a Snake who died fighting **against**Riddle.

X.L.: You bring up a lot of fair points Lord Potter-Black, but why do so many people believe the prejudices today?

Harry (angrily): Because Albus Dumbledore, the almighty leader of the Light, tells them to. He encourages House rivalry, especially against the Slytherins, as a means of punishing children of Death Eaters and other Purebloods. The irony of it all is that most of these are children who weren't even **born** during the Dark Lord's first reign.

When asked any further questions, Harry Potter refused to comment.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dumbledore put down the newspaper with a near murderous look in his eyes, "How dare he!" the Headmaster all but snarled.

Severus Snape didn't look very troubled by the change in countenance.

Of course, in all honesty, Severus was indeed truly disturbed by the changes found in both of his masters by one Harry Potter. It was just years of deadly word games and intricate lies that kept his face as expressionless as it was. Snape didn't the Headmaster had ever looked so furious before.

"He's a Potter," Snape sneered, playing his role as perfectly as always. But had the headmaster been more vigilant, he may have noticed that the words lacked their usual cold bite. And had Severus' Occlumency shields not been as strong as they were, he would have known that in his spy's room, in a warded box, lay a single piece of paper.

There was nothing very unusual about the paper. Just a piece of parchment with a message scribbled on it by someone whose writing was rather poor. It was a measly excuse for a letter but for the name scrawled at the bottom. And the message it held of course.

Harry Potter had written him a letter it seemed.

"The boy is ruining everything," Dumbledore glared, before coming to control with himself, "Thank you Severus for showing me this article. Although what Xenophiles was thinking, writing something like that-"

"I doubt Lovegood had much to worry about," Snape replied, darkly, "The man seems to have gone into hiding right after the paper was published. His house in completely abandoned, everything packed up, and no trace of his whereabouts."

Dumbledore looked curious, "Have the Death Eaters gotten him?"

Severus shook his head, "No doubt Potter arranged this. He considers the Lovegood girls one of his closest friends after all."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, adopting his signature kind smile, "I have much to consider Severus. Would you mind showing yourself out?"

Severus shook his head, "Have a good day Headmaster." As the younger man left, Fawkes jumped from his perch and winged out the door toward the Forbidden Forest, leaving a very angry Albus Dumbledore and very troubled Potions Master in his wake.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"HOW DARE HE!" Molly Weasley shrieked, her rather impressive lungs making her two children wince. Hermione, who had guessed her response to the newspaper the girl had handed her, covered her ears beforehand. The action was certainly saving her from quite a few doctor bills in the future.

"What does it say?" Ginny demanded, eyes narrowed in distaste at the Quibbler.

Molly, clearly struggling to keep herself from shouting curses, just handed her daughter the paper rather than risk opening her mouth. Ginny didn't even need to read the paper before her blood boiled.

At the front of the infamous paper was a full color picture of a grinning Harry Potter, with his arms wrapped around a beautiful young lady, a blonde-haired boy standing beside them. The powerful Lord wasn't wearing any glasses, and his gorgeous emerald eyes were brighter than ever. The new Lady Potter was wearing a pair of stunning silvery-blue dress robes; a look of complete bliss shown on her face. The boy was undoubtedly a mixture of the two, with his father's green eyes and his mother's golden hair.

"They got married?" Hermione said, distressed as she quickly scanned the article again, "But he's not even seventeen-"

"It doesn't matter," Ginny bit out, her face an unattractive shade of puce, "He's the last Lord of the Potter Family. He needs to marry to further his line. But," and here her face took on an ugly sneer, "why he would allow a half-breed to masquerade as his heir I have no idea."

"He can't marry her!" Ron scowled, just getting the gist of the conversation as he looked up from ogling his ex-best mate's wife, "No one will allow a vampire to be the future Potter Lady-

"Don't be stupid," Molly, snapped, "It doesn't matter what anyone wants. The law protects any magical bonding, especially for all the powerful lineages. Every Pureblood family has some magical creature blood a few generations back. We're related to a couple of banshees."

Hermione couldn't help but think that made a lot of sense somehow.

"It's not fair!" Ginny suddenly wailed, "It was me Harry was supposed to marry! I was supposed to bear him a son! Not… not… not that tart!"

And the Weasley's (and Hermione) fell into a squabble again, not noticing a pair of redheaded twins watching from the doorway. Nor did they know when the twins left and quickly penned a letter to a certain Potter family. In all honesty, they don't seem to notice much.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So this is the latest Lady Potter," Remus chuckled, a tumbler of Meade in his hands. The werewolf was currently in a bar, with a few other men sitting nearby him. After a long, grueling fight with Greyback, Remus had emerged the winner, even with a fair share of injuries taken. After the battle, he had offered all the wolves there the opportunity to leave, and while a few did, most of them elected to stay with their new pack leader.

The werewolves were shocked at the changes that spanned a week after their acceptance. Not only was their new pack leader a powerful wolf, he was apparently also friends with influential figures in the Wizarding world and a kind man. They didn't believe him at first when he said that Harry Potter- yes, the Harry Potter- was his honorary godson.

At least, they didn't believe him until they moved into one of the Potter properties Harry had allowed Remus to use. It was a huge stone building in a spacious, discreet meadow, with more than enough room for all his pack members and wide hunting grounds for them to feed from. Best of all, it was secluded in the middle of nowhere and was already stocked with a huge supply of wolfsbane for Remus to utilize whenever necessary.

And they haven't even heard of their leader's new job yet.

"I seriously have to figure out how these Potter men do it," Remus told his second-in-command, a gray haired man by the name of Mathis, "First Charles snatches the elegant beauty, Dora Black, then James nabs the vivacious loveliness that is Lily Evans, and now, Harry gets the exquisite brilliance of a vampire princess? It's just not fair."

"You have to admit though," Mathis grins, "They certainly put in the effort for it."

"True," Remus snickered and added, "Dora wouldn't give Charles the time of day, Lily wanted to strangle James half the time, and now Harry has to deal with a Dark Lord and be a father at the same time."

Mathis nods somberly, "On the up side, she really is pretty."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Lucius!" Voldemort hissed, making his unofficial right hand man shudder in fear, "I have read a very interesting article today Lucius. Tell me, why was I not informed of Potter's newest acquisition and defection from the Light?"

Said Death Eater trembled as he stepped away from the small Inner Circle bowing before their Lord, and toward his Master. The other members didn't move a muscle even as they felt a mixture of vindictive glee and hidden sympathy for the arrogant man who was about to suffer their Lord's displeasure.

"I did not think the information was wholly relative in your current… condition," Lucius said carefully, trying not to allude to his Lord's temporary setback a few days ago when he fell over from overwhelming pain in front of him and Bellatrix. They had no idea what caused Voldemort's pain and had to call a Healer to arrange for their Lord's healing. The Healer was promptly… disposed of, naturally; no need to have any potential weaknesses exploited by the oh-so-forgiving Light.

This, of course, was not the whole truth for how could Lucius explain that he was trying to hide this until he could think of a better explanation? He was already a near laughing stock because of his wife leaving him; imagine how he would be if it got out that not only did Draco leave him, the insufferable boy went on to become an ally of Potters!

"I do not allow you to think!" Voldemort roared, furious, "Crucio!" The man's knees instantly buckled as he fell to the ground, iron hot pokers seeming to be pressed into every nerve ending in his body. A scream left his lips, leaving his practically convulsing on the floor as he tried to regain control of his breath. Voldemort allowed the torture for another minute before he finally released it, a cold look in his scarlet eyes.

"I will allow you to live Lucius," the Dark Lord/ Supreme Prima Donna, allowed, "But know this: Just one more failure and you shall be Nagini's next meal."

"Y-yes m-my Lord," Lucius trembled, terrified eyes showing nearly all whites as he crawled forward to kiss the hem of his Master's robe, "Th-thank you. You are too kind. I shall not fail you again."

"See to that then," Voldemort hissed, placing a deliberately cruel kick to throw Lucius from the dais, "Now Luciussss…. Tell me what has happened."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Someone seems to be in a happy mood today," Serena teased, as she leaned down to place a kiss on her husband's cheek, "May I know why?"

Harry looked up, grinning when he saw her, "I just sent out that letter to Severus, hopefully he'll decide to join our war effort."

"I hope he does," Serena smiled, taking a seat next to him in their living room, "How is your training?"

Harry winced, "Painful. Even the Occlumency; I never knew I could get so tired after doing relaxation exercises. Luckily, I seem to have a talent for a lot of these areas and it's kind of cool being able to grasp a new technique so quickly. Sword fighting seems to come as naturally as flying actually."

Serena hummed in agreement and asked, "Have you used Excalibur yet?"

"I'm not allowed until I master the basics," Harry pouted, "Personally I just think Jakarta's doing this to me so he could continue worshipping the sword."

"Cut the guy a little slack," Serena laughed, "To him, Arthur's sword, Excalibur, is the equivalent of Merlin's staff for you wizards. Besides I'm sure he can't wait see the King's heir try to hack at the training dummies with the legendary sword."

"Your right," Harry answered, "As always I suppose. Have you seen the newspaper lately?"

"No," Serena frowned, "Why?"

"The Quibbler did an expose on our wedding," Harry answered cheerfully, "According to popular opinion; I'm not the only one to think that you're stunning. I'm almost afraid to let you get out of the castle now for fear that some man would try to make you their own."

"They'll have a hopeless time of it then," Serena smiled, her face a bright red as she leaned in to kiss him, "Because I have you and no one can ever hope to be as good."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So, this is the last post I plan on making for a long time. I hope to bring my focus now to my budding Percy Jackson story and a bit more on my Cahill series. I know this is a little short but I'm a bit strapped for time and this was the best that I could scrape together to post right about now. I'm not saying this story is on permanent end but don't get your hopes up of me continuing it for a long time. Maybe I'll take it up again in a few months and maybe not. So- for now at least- this is on temporary hiatus. Please remember to always review. **


	14. Update

**_UPDATE_**

**_To everyone who had read my story up to this point:_**

_**I would like- first and foremost- to thank you for following the tale of my very first large-scale fanfic. This story has been a pleasure to write, but over the years, I ended up loosing most of the enthusiasm that had led me to create the story in the first place. Since I am currently working on other projects, I have accepted an adoption offer from Michael Cao. As far as I know, the story is still under the same title as it was when I wrote it, so anyone should be able to find it by using either the Author or Story search. I hope that anyone who is still interested in following this story can continue to enjoy it from Michael. Thank you once again.**_

_**Madrigal-in-training**_


End file.
